Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Battle of the Graveyard
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: When Anzati assassins invade his school, Luke Skywalker hurries to the Jedi Praxeum, from whence he and his Jedi friends set out on a quest through the Graveyard, while the war between the Je'daii and the evil Emperor Palpatine draws near.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 31), Corellian searcher**

**Tyson - Lowbacca (age 14), Wookiee**

**Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 15), clairvoyant**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 22), Sith minion and captain of the _Anakin Solo_**

**Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 11), fugitive**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Zoë Nightshade - Akanah Norand Goss (deceased), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld (mention only)**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves (mention only)**

**Demeter - Anima (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Calypso - Vestara Khai (immortal), witch**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - Seha Dorvald (age 18), Jedi demigod**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 43), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer (mention only)**

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 18), Jedi demigod**

**Atlas - Dooku (immortal), Sith Lord (mention only)**

**Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 43), teacher**

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Chris Rodriguez - Raynar Thul (age 16), former Sith minion**

**Ethan Nakamura - Soontir Fel (age 15), Sith minion**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

**Ariadne - Nomi Sunrider (immortal), goddess of labyrinths (mention only)**

**Pan - Yu'shaa (immortal), Lord of the Wild**

**Daedalus / Quintus - Vodo Siosk-Baas / Nichos Marr (age unknown), creator of the Graveyard and Jedi battlemaster**

**Kelli - Nikkos Tyris (immortal), Sith minion**

**Michael Yew - Tekli (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Juniper - Mirax (age unknown), Melodie**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Kampé - Ysanne Isard (immortal), warden at Lusankya**

**Janus - Darth Bane (immortal), Je'daii traitor**

**Briares - Chewbacca (immortal), Wookiee hero**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire**

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love (mention only)**

**Hercules - (Anakin) Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)**

**Cocalus - Arca Jeth (deceased), King of Onderon**

**Aelia - Krynda Draay (deceased), princess**

**Lee Fletcher - Ton Phanan (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Antaeus - Sarasu Taalon (immortal), giant**

**Porkpie - Arnie (age unknown), aiwha**

**Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha**

**Geryon - Kueller (immortal), monster**

**Castor - Biggs Darklighter (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Pollux - Gavin Darklighter (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod**

**Malcolm Pace - Kyle Katarn (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Minos - Exar Kun (deceased), Sith spirit**

**Sphinx - Waru (immortal), monster**

**Eurytion - Brakiss (immortal), demigod**

**Orthus - Sturm (immortal), vornskr**

**Tammi - Kell Douro (immortal), Sith minion**

**Leneus - Garm Bel Iblis (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Perdix - Cray Mingla (deceased), niece of Vodo Siosk-Baas**

**Icarus - Bodo Baas (deceased), son of Vodo Siosk-Baas**

**Silenus - Thame Cerulian (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Maron - Dur Gejjen (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Typhon - Nyax (immortal), storm giant (mention only)**

**Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind (mention only)**

**Diomedes - Miraj Scintel (deceased), queen (mention only)**

**Medusa - Garowyn (deceased), Dathomirian (mention only)**

**Circe - Talzin (immortal), witch (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force**

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Goode High School - Ossus Academy**

**_Princess Andromeda _\- _Anakin Solo_**

**Othrys - Korriban**

**The Labyrinth - The Graveyard**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**Alcatraz - Lusankya**

**Ogygia - Mortis**

**Triple G Ranch - Almania**

**Crete - Empress Teta (mention only)**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Fire-breathing horse - Fire Breather**

**Mares of Diomedes - Cherfer**

**Hippalektryon - Ronto**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Empousa - Anzati**

**Telekhine - Noghri**

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Dryad - Melodie**

**Hesperid - Mistryl Shadow Guard (mention only)**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Hellhound - Vornskr**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Protogenoi - Celestials (mention only)**


	2. The Anzati

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke Skywalker and his mother Shmi, outside Ossus Academy._

**Shmi. **Just relax. It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Ben's academy. So try not to . . . you know.

**Luke. **Destroy it?

**Shmi. **Yes.

**Luke. **You haven't told him the truth about me, have you?

**Shmi. **I thought we should wait.

**Luke. **So we don't scare him away.

**Shmi. **I'm sure orientation will be fine, Luke. It's only one morning.

**Luke. **Great. I can get expelled before I start the school year.

**Shmi. **Think positive. Tomorrow you're off to the Praxeum. After orientation, you've got your date . . .

**Luke. **It's not a date. It's just Mara, Mother. Kriff.

**Shmi. **She's coming all the way from the Praxeum to meet you.

**Luke. **Well, yes.

**Shmi. **You're going to view a holodrama.

**Luke. **Yes.

**Shmi. **Just the two of you.

**Luke. **Mother.

_Shmi smiles._

**Shmi. **You'd better get inside, dear. I'll see you tonight.

_Luke glances outside and notices Ben Kenobi, greeting Gaeriel Captison outside the school. He freezes._

Luke. What's wrong?

**Luke. **Nothing. Does the school have a side entrance?

**Shmi. **Down the block on the right. Why?

**Luke. **I'll see you later.

_Luke exits Shmi's landspeeder and leaves before Gaeriel can spot him._

_Exit Shmi._

_[aside] _What is she doing here? Not even my luck can be this bad.

_Luke enters Ossus Academy through the side entrance._

_Enter Nikkos Tyris and Kell Douro, two Anzati assassins disguised as teenage human females._

**Both. **Hello.

**Kell. **Welcome to Ossus. You are so going to love it.

_Tyris steps forward._

**Tyris.** What's your name, freshman?

**Luke. **Luke.

_The Anzati exchange glances._

**Kell. **Oh, Luke Skywalker. We've been waiting for you.

_Luke's hand inches for his lightsaber._

_Enter Kenobi._

**Kenobi. **Luke.

_Exit the Anzati._

There you are. Welcome to Ossus.

**Luke. **Hello, Ben . . . Master Kenobi.

**Kenobi. **Luke. You look like you've seen a ghost.

**Luke. **Yes . . .

_Kenobi claps Luke on the back._

**Kenobi** Listen, I know you're nervous. But don't worry. We've got a lot of younglings here with ADHD and dyslexia. The Masters know how to help.

_Gaeriel walks by and notices Luke._

**Luke. **Where's the orientation?

**Kenobi. **The gymnasium. That way. But . . .

**Luke. **Goodbye.

**Kenobi. **Luke?

_Luke runs off._

_Exit Kenobi._

_Luke enters the gymnasium._

_Enter Gaeriel._

**Gaeriel. **What are you doing here?

**Luke. **Gaeriel Captison.

**Gaeriel. **And you're Luke something. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me.

**Luke. **Look, I wasn't . . . I didn't . . . What are you doing here?

**Gaeriel. **Same as you, I guess. Orientation.

**Luke. **You live on Coruscant?

**Gaeriel. **What, you thought I lived at the Bakur Complex?

_Enter the Anzati._

**Kell. **Hey, guys. My name is Kell, and this is Nikkos.

_Gaeriel sees the Anzati and yelps._

**Gaeriel. **Run. Now.

**Luke. **Why?

_Gaeriel flees; Luke hurries after her._

**Gaeriel. **Get over here. Keep your head down.

_Luke and Gaeriel hide behind musical instruments._

Did they follow you?

**Luke. **You mean Kell and Nikkos?

_Gaeriel nods._

I don't think so. What are they? What did you see?

**Gaeriel. **_[fearful] _You . . . you wouldn't believe me.

**Luke. **Oh, yes, I would. I know you can see through Force illusions.

**Gaeriel. **What?

**Luke. **Force illusions. They . . . well, they shield monsters from human eyes. Some mundane are born with the ability to see through it, like you.

_Gaeriel studies Luke carefully._

**Gaeriel. **You did that at the Bakur Complex. You called me a human . . . like you're not.

_Luke hesitates._

Tell me. You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?

**Luke. **Look, this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Old Republic myths?

**Gaeriel. **Like the Gamorrean and the Zillo Beast?

**Luke. **Yes, just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?

**Gaeriel. **And the Nightsisters and the Diathim and . . .

**Luke. **Okay. All those monsters, all the Je'daii gods . . . They're real.

**Gaeriel. **I knew it. You don't know how hard it's been. For years, I thought I was going mad. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't . . . Wait. Who are you? I mean really?

**Luke. **I'm not a monster.

**Gaeriel. **Well, I know that. I could see if you were. You look like . . . you. But you're not human, are you?

**Luke. **I'm a Jedi. I'm half human.

**Gaeriel. **And half what?

_Enter the Anzati._

**Kell. **There you are, Luke Skywalker. It's time for your orientation.

**Gaeriel. **They're horrible.

**Luke. **What do they really look like?

**Kell. **Oh, forget her.

_Kell entices Luke to step forward._

**Gaeriel. **Luke . . .

**Luke. **Huh?

_Kell steps forward._

**Gaeriel. **Luke. Snap out of it.

_Luke snaps out of it and activates his lightsaber._

**Kell. **_[sneers] _Oh, come on. You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?

_Gaeriel pinches Luke._

**Gaeriel. **Luke. She wants to bite you. Look at her.

**Kell. **She's just jealous. _[to Tyris] _May I, Lord Tyris?

_Tyris licks his lips._

**Tyris. **Go ahead, Kell. You're doing fine.

_Kell steps forward, but Luke levels his lightsaber at him._

**Luke. **Get back.

_Kell snarls._

**Kell. **This is our school, Jedi. We feed on whom we choose.

_Kell assumes his true form: a gray-skinned Anzati assassin with twin tendrils protruding from his face._

**Luke. **A vampire.

_Kell opens his mouth, revealing fangs._

**Tyris. **A vampire, you say? _[laughs] _That silly legend was based on us, you fool. We are Anzati, servants of Morag.

_Kell steps closer to Luke._

**Kell. **Hmm. Sith magic formed us from animal, bronzium, and ghost. We exist to feed on the blood of young humans. Now come, give me that kiss.

_Kell bares his fangs; Luke is paralyzed with fear. Fortunately, Gaeriel distracts the Anzat by tossing instruments at him, instruments of which he bats away._

I don't usually kill females. But for you, mortal, I'll make an exception. Your eyesight is a little too good.

_Kell lunges at Gaeriel._

**Luke. **No.

_Luke swings his lightsaber and slices through the Anzat._

_Kell Douro fades to dust._

**Tyris. **You killed my apprentice. You need a lesson in school spirit, Jedi.

_Tyris assumes his true form: a gray-skinned Anzati Dark Jedi with twin tendrils protruding out of his face._

I am senior Anzat. No Jedi has bested me in a thousand years.

**Luke. **Yeah? Then you're overdue.

_Tyris dodges Luke's strike and rolls through an aisle of instruments. Gaeriel scrambles out of the way. Luke stands between Tyris and Gaeriel. Tyris eyes Luke's lightsaber._

**Tyris. **Such a pretty little saber. What a shame it stands between us.

_Tyris uses the dark side to cloud Luke's mind._

Poor dear. You don't even know what's happening, do you? Soon, your pretty little _praxeum_ in flames, your friends made slaves to the Emperor, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to see that.

_Voices are heard from the hall, causing Tyris's eyes to light up._

Excellent. We're about to have company.

_Tyris tosses an instrument; Luke and Gaeriel duck out of the way._

Luke. Why did you throw that?

_Tyris tosses further instruments at Luke and Gaeriel._

**Luke. **Stop it.

_Mundane beings head toward Luke, Gaeriel, and Tyris._

**Tyris. **Time to greet our visitors.

_Tyris bares his fangs and heads outside. Luke hurries after him with his lightsaber._

**Gaeriel. **Luke. Don't.

_Enter Kenobi, among several others who watch as Luke raises his lightsaber against Tyris. The Anzat assumes the form of a teenage human female._

**Tyris. **_[with feigned fear] _Oh, no, please.

_Luke slashes through Tyris, and the Anzat vanishes in a blast of flame._

**Kenobi. **_[stunned] _Luke. What have you done?

_Chaos erupts, as the mundane panic._

**Gaeriel. **You have to get out of here.

_Luke deactivates his lightsaber and flees from Ossus Academy._

_Enter Mara Jade, whom Luke runs right into._

**Mara. **Hey, you're out early. Watch where you're going, Farmboy.

_Gaeriel runs out of the school after Luke._

**Gaeriel. **Luke. Wait up.

_Mara's smile fades, as she notices the disaster for the first time._

**Mara. **_[frowns] _What did you do this time? And who is this?

**Luke. **Oh, Gaeriel, Mara . . . Mara, Gaeriel. She's a friend, I guess.

**Gaeriel. **Hello. _[to Luke] _You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation.

_Police speeders approach._

**Mara. **_[cold] _Luke. We should go.

**Gaeriel. **I want to know more about Jedi and monsters . . . and this stuff about the Je'daii.

_Gaeriel takes out a stylus and writes her comlink code on Luke's hand._

You're going to comm me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going.

**Luke. **But . . .

**Gaeriel. **I'll make up some story. I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go.

_Exit Gaeriel._

_Luke and Mara hurry away._

**Luke. **Hey. There were these two Anzati. They said the Praxeum was going to burn, and . . .

**Mara. **You told a mundane female about Jedi?

**Luke. **She can see through Force illusions. She saw the monsters before I did.

**Mara. **So you told her the truth?

**Luke. **She recognized me from the Bakur Complex, so . . .

**Mara. **You've met her before?

**Luke. **Last winter. But seriously, I barely know her.

**Mara. **She's kind of cute.

**Luke. **I . . . I never thought about it.

_Mara does not respond._

I'll deal with the academy. Honestly, it will be fine.

**Mara. **I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the CSF will be searching for you.

**Luke. **You're right. We have to get to the Jedi Praxeum . . . now.

_Exit all._


	3. Nichos Marr

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Mara, in an airtaxi en route for the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **Any word on Caedus?

_Mara shakes her head._

_[aside] _I know this is a touchy subject for her. Mara has always admired Jacen Caedus, the former Jedi Councilor from cabin eleven who betrayed us and joined the evil Emperor Palpatine. She won't admit it. But I know she still likes him. When we fought Caedus on Korriban last winter, he somehow survived a fifty-foot fall off a cliff. Now, as far as I know, he is still sailing around on his demon-infested Star Destroyer while his chopped-up Emperor Palpatine reformed, bit by bit, in a aurodium sarcophagus, biding his time until he had enough power to challenge the Je'daii gods.

**Mara. **Korriban is still overrun with Sithspawn. I didn't dare go close, but I don't think Caedus is up there. I think I would know if he was.

**Luke. **What about Corran?

**Mara. **He's at the Praxeum. We'll see him today.

**Luke. **Did he have any luck? I mean, with the search for Yu'shaa?

**Mara. **You'll see.

_The airtaxi approaches the Manarai Mountains._

Here.

**Pilot. **_[frowns] _There's nothing here, miss. You sure you want out?

**Mara. **Yes, please.

_Mara pays the pilot in GA currency, then she and Luke exit the airtaxi._

_Luke and Mara enter the Jedi Praxeum, where they approach Jaina's tree, guarded by the rancor._

_[to the rancor] _Hey. Keeping everything safe?

_Luke and Mara enter the Jedi Praxeum._

I need to talk to Saba.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _What for?"

**Mara. **We've been working on something. I'll see you later.

**Luke. **Working on what?

**Mara. **I'll tell Yoda you're here. He'll want to talk to you before the hearing.

**Luke. **What hearing?

_Exit Mara._

_[sarcastic] _Yes. Great talking with you, too.

_Luke enters the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena._

_Enter Drang, a Force-sensitive vornskr._

_Luke activates his lightsaber and charges at the vornskr._

_Enter Vodo Siosk-Baas, in the body of a human replica droid Nichos Marr._

_Baas activates his own lightsaber and blocks Luke's strike, saving Drang's life._

**Baas. **Whoa there. Truce.

_Drang barks._

**Luke. **That's a vornskr.

**Baas. **She's harmless. That's Drang.

**Luke. **Drang?

_Drang barks excitedly._

**Baas. **Good boy.

_Baas tosses a puppet of an Old Republic Jedi._

Get the Jedi. Get the Jedi.

_Drang bounds after the puppet._

_[smiles] _Drang is my pet. I couldn't let you stick a lightsaber in his cargo hold, now, could I? That might have scared him.

**Luke. **Who are you?

**Baas. **Promise not to kill me if I put my lightsaber away?

**Luke. **I guess.

_Luke and Baas deactivate their lightsabers. Baas holds out his hand._

**Baas. **Nichos Marr.

_Luke shakes his hand._

**Luke. **Luke Skywalker. Sorry about . . . How did you . . . er . . . ?

**Baas. **Get a vornskr for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys. I'm the new lightsaber instructor, by the way. I'm helping out Yoda while Master Q is away.

**Luke. **Oh. Wait. Master Q is away?

**Baas. **Yes, well, busy times. Even Qel-Droma must help out. He's gone to visit some old friends, make sure they're on the right side. I probably shouldn't say more than that.

_Drang bounds toward several metal crates, but Baas distracts him with a bronzium shield, which he tosses._

Whoa, boy. Those aren't for you.

_Luke studies the crates and reads the name _Almania _on the side._

**Luke. **What's in the boxes?

**Baas. **A little surprise. Training activity for tomorrow night. You'll love it.

**Luke. **Er, okay.

**Baas. **You young ones need more challenges. They didn't have _praxeums_ like this when I was a boy.

**Luke. **You . . . you're a Jedi?

**Baas. **Some of us do survive into adulthood, you know. Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies.

**Luke. **You know about my prophecy?

**Baas. **I've heard a few things.

_Enter Yoda, in Chironian form._

**Yoda. **Luke. There you are. I see you've met our new instructor. _[to Baas] _Nichos. Do you mind if I borrow Luke?

**Baas. **Not at all, Master Yoda.

**Yoda. **No need to call me "Master."

_Exit Baas and Drang._

Come, Luke. We have much to discuss.

**Luke. **Nichos seemed kind of . . .

**Yoda. **Mysterious? Hard to read?

**Luke. **Yes.

**Yoda. **_[nods] _A very qualified Jedi Knight. Excellent swordsman. I just wish I understood . . . _[sighs] _First things first, Luke. Mara told me you met some Anzati.

**Luke. **Yes. I killed one of them. However, the other just burst into flames and disappeared.

**Yoda. **Hmm. The more powerful ones can do that. She did not die, Luke. She simply escaped. It is not good that the vampiric sentients are stirring.

**Luke. **What were they doing there? Waiting for me?

**Yoda. **Possibly. It is amazing you survived. Their powers of deception . . . almost any male Jedi would have fallen under their spell and been devoured.

**Luke. **I would have been, except for Gaeriel.

**Yoda. **_[nods] _Ironic to be saved by a mundane, yet we owe her a debt. What the Anzat said about an attack on the Praxeum . . . We must speak of this further. But for now, come. We should get to the forest. Corran will want you there.

**Luke. **Where?

**Yoda. **At his formal hearing. The Corellian Council is meeting now to decide his fate.

_Exit all._


	4. The Corellian Council

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Corran Horn stands before the Corellian Council: Thame Cerulian, a middle-aged Corellian male; Garm Bel Iblis, an older Corellian with a mane of gray hair and brown eyes; and Dur Gejjen, a dark-haired young man in his late twenties. Off to the side sits Mara, Saba Sebatyne, and Mirax Terrik, a Melodie with black hair and brown eyes._

_Enter Luke and Yoda._

**Saba. **_[to Luke] _Shenbit.

_Mara places her arm around Mirax._

**Mirax. **It's going terribly.

**Mara. **No, no. He'll be fine, Mirax. _[mouths to Luke] _Corran's girlfriend.

_Corran finishes briefing the Council._

**Cerulian. **Master Horn. Do you seriously expect us to believe this?

**Corran. **But Master Cerulian, it's the truth.

**Cerulian. **Master Horn. For six months, we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the Prophet Yu'shaa speak.

**Corran. **But I did.

**Gejjen. **Impudence.

**Yoda. **Now, Minister Gejjen. Patience.

**Gejjen. **Patience, indeed. I've had it up to here with this nonsense. As if the Prophet would speak to . . . to him.

_Mirax leaps to her feet in outrage, but Mara and Saba hold her back._

**Saba. **Wrong fight, Mirax Terrik. Wait.

**Cerulian. **For six months, we have indulged you, Master Horn. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?

**Corran. **I just need more time.

**Bel Iblis. **Nothing. You have found nothing.

**Corran. **But General Bel Iblis . . .

_Cerulian silences Corran with his hand. Yoda leans in and whispers to the Corellians, leading them to argue amongst themselves. Yoda speaks again, causing Cerulian to sigh and nod reluctantly._

**Cerulian. **Master Horn. We will give you one more chance.

**Corran. **_[smiles] _Thank you.

**Cerulian. **One more week.

**Corran. **What? But Master, that's impossible.

**Cerulian. **One more week, Master Horn. And then if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career . . . something to suit your dramatic talents: puppet theater, perhaps, or tap dancing.

**Corran. **But Master, I . . . I can't lose my searcher's license. My whole life . . .

**Cerulian. **This session of Council is adjourned. And now let us enjoy our noonday meal.

_Exit Cerulian, Bel Iblis, and Gejjen._

_Corran walks over to Luke, Mara, Saba, and Mirax._

**Corran. **Hello, Luke. That went well, eh?

**Mirax. **Those old barves. Oh, Corran, they don't know how hard you've tried.

**Saba. **There iz another option.

_Mirax shakes her head._

**Mirax. **No, no. Corran, I won't let you.

**Corran. **I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look.

**Luke. **What are you talking about?

_A horn sounds in the distance._

**Mara. **I'll fill you in later, Luke. We'd better get back to our cabins. Inspection is starting.

_Exit all._


	5. Inspection

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, at the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **_[aside] _It doesn't seem fair that I have to do cabin inspection when I just got to the Praxeum. But that's the way it works. Every afternoon, one of the senior Councilors comes around with a checklist. The problem for me: I'm usually the only one in the cabin three, and I'm not exactly what you would call neat. The cleaning Twi'leks only come through on the last day of summer, so my cabin is probably just the way I left it on winter break.

_Luke enters cabin three._

_Enter Lowbacca, sweeping the floor._

**Lowbacca. **Luke.

_Lowbacca embraces Luke._

**Luke. **Hey, big guy.

**Lowbacca. **You are okay? Not eaten by monsters?

**Luke. **Not even a little bit.

_Lowbacca applauds._

**Lowbacca.** Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride varactyls. We can fight monsters and see Mara and make things go _boom_.

**Luke. **Absolutely. But first, we've got to worry about inspection. We should . . .

_Luke looks around the cabin, noticing for the first time that Lowbacca had fixed it up it up, including a repaired cortosis shield._

You fixed it.

_Enter Seha Dorvald._

**Seha.** Oh, my. Well, I had my doubts. But you clean up nicely, Luke. I'll remember that.

_Seha winks at Luke and exits._


	6. Luke Tells Lowbacca of Kyp

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Lowbacca, assisting Ganner Rhysode at the forges._

_Lowbacca fashions a vibro-ax, which even impresses Ganner. As they work, Lowbacca discusses his time on Kamino, including Vader's struggle with Darth Malak and Lord Vitiate._

**Lowbacca. **When I left, there were battles raging all across the sea worlds.

**Luke. **Should I be helping out?

**Lowbacca. **No. Father wants us both here at the Praxeum. There are a lot of enemies on dry land, as well. We can make them go _boom_.

_Exit Ganner._

_Luke and Lowbacca arrive at the lake._

_Enter Mara, who appears distracted._

**Luke. **_[to Mara] _What's this "other way" Saba mentioned?

**Mara. **Something Saba scouted out. I helped her a little this spring. But it would be dangerous, especially for Corran.

**Lowbacca. **The CorSec scares me.

_Luke stares at Lowbacca._

**Luke. **Why would you fear Corran?

_Lowbacca shivers._

**Lowbacca.** Hooves and horns. And Gran fur makes my nose itchy.

_Exit Mara._

_Luke and Lowbacca enter the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena._

_Enter Baas and Drang._

_As Lowbacca sprays with Drang, Luke spars with Baas. During the duel, Baas swiftly disarms him._

**Baas.** Good try. But your guard is too low.

**Luke. **Have you always been a swordsman?

**Baas. **I've been many things.

_As they resume their duel, Luke notices the murderer's brand on Baas's neck._

**Luke. **What's that on your neck?

_Taken off guard, Baas is disarmed by Luke, then he shifts to hide the mark._

**Baas. **A reminder. Now shall we go again?

_Luke and Baas resume their duel. Afterward, the Jedi deactivate their lightsabers._

_Exit Baas and Drang._

_After a brief time in the sanisteam, Luke and Lowbacca head down to the Jedi Temple Refectory, where Lowbacca notices the crack in the ground, testimony to Kyp Durron's departure._

**Lowbacca. **Big crack. Groundquake, maybe?

**Luke. **No. Not a groundquake. _[pauses] _Kyp Durron. He's this young Jedi we brought to the Praxeum last winter. He . . . he asked me to guard his sister on a quest, and I failed. She died. Now he blames me.

**Lowbacca. **_[frowns] _So he put a crack in the floor?

**Luke. **These Sith zombies attacked us. Kyp told them to go away, and the ground just opened up and swallowed them. Kyp . . . _[lowers his voice] _Kyp is a son of Bogan.

_Lowbacca nods thoughtfully._

**Lowbacca.** The god of death.

**Luke. **Yes.

**Lowbacca. **So this Kyp is gone now?

**Luke. **I . . . I guess. I tried to search for him this spring. So did Mara. But we didn't have any luck. This is secret, Lowie, okay? If anyone found out he was a son of Bogan, he would be in danger. You can't even tell Yoda.

**Lowbacca. **The bad prophecy. The Sith might use him if they knew.

**Luke. **Exactly. So . . .

**Lowbacca. **Mouth sealed, like the crack in the ground.

_Exit all._


	7. Exar Kun

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Kyp Durron and the ghost of Exar Kun, a black-clad Dark Jedi with black hair and gray eyes, in the Netherworld._

_Kyp, standing near the Pool of Knowledge, tosses his _Star Wars _trading cards into the flames with disgust._

**Kyp. **Useless. I can't believe I ever liked this stuff.

**Ghost. **A childish game, Master.

**Kyp. **I've failed. There's no way to get her back.

_Kun remains silent._

Is there? Speak.

**Ghost. **It has never been done. But there may be a way.

**Kyp. **Tell me.

**Ghost. **An exchange. A soul for a soul.

**Kyp. **I've offered.

**Ghost. **Not yours. You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already . . . someone who has cheated death.

_Kyp's face darkens._

**Kyp.** Not that again. You're talking about murder.

**Ghost. **I'm talking about justice. Vengeance.

**Kyp. **Those are not the same thing.

**Ghost. **_[laughs] _You will learn differently as you get older.

_Kyp stares into the flames._

**Kyp.** Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would . . . she would help me.

**Ghost. **I will help you. Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the Graveyard and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?

_Kyp turns away from Kun._

**Kyp.** Very well. You have a plan?

**Ghost. **Oh, yes. We have many dark roads to travel.

_Exit all._


	8. Saba's Mission

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_The following morning, Yoda, Baas, and the Jedi eat at the Jedi Temple Refectory._

_Enter Ton Phanan, having returned from repelling a krayt dragon attack on the Praxeum._

**Phanan.** It's still out there. Twenty arrows in its hide, and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. Its eyes . . .

_Phanan shudders._

**Yoda. **You did well, Ton. Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before.

**Baas. **Aye. And it will happen again . . . more and more frequently.

_The Jedi exchange looks._

**Luke.** _[aside] _We all know the rumors: Caedus and his army are planning an invasion of the Praxeum. Most of us expect it to happen this summer. But no one knows how or when. It doesn't help that our attendance is down. We only have about eighty Jedi. Two years ago, when I started, there were more than one hundred. Some died. Some joined Caedus. And others just disappeared.

**Baas. **This is a good reason for more war games. We'll see how you all do with that tonight.

**Yoda. **Yes. Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat.

_Yoda raises his goblet._

To the Je'daii.

**All. **To the Je'daii.

_Luke and Lowbacca offer portions of their food to Lord Vader._

**Luke. **Father. Help me with Kyp, and Caedus, and Corran's problem. . . .

_Luke and Lowbacca sit at the Vader table. They are joined by Corran and Yoda._

**Lowbacca.** I will go . . . er, polish my varactyls.

_Exit Lowbacca._

_Yoda smiles._

**Yoda.** Well, Luke, how did you sleep?

**Luke. **Er, fine.

**Yoda. **I brought Corran over, because I thought you two might want to, er, discuss matters. Now if you'll excuse me. I have some villips to send. I'll see you later in the day.

_Exit Yoda._

**Luke. **What's he talking about?

**Corran. **He wants you to convince me.

_Mara joins Luke and Corran at the table._

**Mara. **I'll tell you what it's about: the Graveyard.

**Luke. **You're not supposed to be here.

**Mara. **We need to talk.

**Luke. **But the rules . . .

**Mara. **Look, Corran is in trouble. There's only one way we can figure to help him. It's the Graveyard. That's what Saba and I have been investigating.

_Luke shifts uncomfortably._

**Luke.** You mean the asteroid field where they kept the Gamorrean back in the old days?

**Mara. **Exactly.

**Luke. **So it's not under some king's palace on Empress Teta anymore. The Graveyard is under some building in the Galactic Alliance.

**Mara. **_[rolls her eyes] _Under a building? Please, Luke, the Graveyard is huge. It wouldn't fit under a single world, much less a single building.

**Luke. **So . . . is the Graveyard beyond shadows?

**Mara. **No. _[frowns] _Well, there may be passages from the Graveyard down in the Netherworld. I'm not sure. But the Netherworld is way, way down. The Graveyard is right under the surface of the mundane universe, kind of like a alternate reality. It's been growing for millennia, lacing its was around GA worlds, connecting everything through hyperspace. You can get anywhere through the Graveyard.

**Corran. **If you don't get lost and die a horrible death.

**Mara. **Corran. There has to be a way. Saba lived.

**Corran. **Barely. And the other guy . . .

**Mara. **He was driven insane. He didn't die.

**Corran. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, joy. That makes me feel loads better.

**Luke. **Bloah. Back up. What's this about Saba and a madman?

_Mara glances over at Saba._

**Mara.** Last season, Saba went on a mission for Yoda.

**Luke. **I remember. It was secret.

_Mara nods._

**Mara.** It was secret, because she found Raynar Thul.

**Luke. **The guy from cabin eleven?

**Mara. **Yes. Last summer, he just appeared on Barab I, near Saba's mother's house.

**Luke. **What do you mean, he just appeared?

**Mara. **He was wandering around the rocky badlands in full clone trooper armor, babbling about blood.

**Luke. **Blood?

**Mara. **He's been driven completely mad. Saba brought him back to her mother's house so the mundane wouldn't institutionalize him. She tried to nurse him back to health. Yoda came out and interviewed him. But it wasn't much good. The only thing they got out of him: Caedus's men have been exploring the Graveyard.

_Luke shivers._

**Luke.** Okay. Why were they exploring the Graveyard?

**Mara. **We weren't sure. That's why Saba went on a scouting expedition. Yoda kept things hushed up because he didn't want anyone panicking. He got me involved because . . . well, the Graveyard has always been one of my favorite subjects. The architecture involved . . . The builder Vodo Siosk-Baas was a genius. But the point is the Graveyard has entrances everywhere. If Caedus could figure out how to navigate it, he could move his army around with incredible speed.

**Luke. **Except it's an asteroid field, right?

**Corran. **Full of horrible traps. Dead ends. Illusions. Psychotic murderous villains.

**Mara. **But not is you had Nomi Sunrider's blood trail. In the old days, the blood trail guided Andur Sunrider out of the asteroid field. It was a navigation instrument of some kind, invented by Vodo Siosk-Baas. And Raynar Thul was muttering about blood.

**Luke. **So Caedus is trying to find the blood trail. Why? What's he planning?

**Mara. **_[shakes her head] _I don't know. I thought maybe he wanted to invade the Praxeum through the Graveyard. But that doesn't make any sense. The closest entrances Saba found were on Coruscant, which wouldn't help Caedus get past our borders. Saba explored a little way into the tunnels, but . . . it was dangerous. She had some close calls. I researched everything I could find about Vodo Siosk-Baas. I'm afraid it didn't help much. I don't understand exactly what Caedus is planning, but I do know this: The Graveyard might be the key to Corran's problem.

**Luke. **You think Yu'shaa is underground?

**Mara. **It would explain why he's been impossible to find.

**Corran. **Corellians hate going underground. No searcher would ever try going in that place. No flowers. No sunshine. No tapcafs.

**Mara. **But the Graveyard can lead you almost anywhere. It reads your thoughts. It was designed to fool you, trick you, and kill you. But if you can make the Graveyard work for you . . .

**Luke. **It could lead you to the Prophet.

**Corran. **I can't do it. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up my silverware.

**Mara. **Corran. It may be your last chance. The Council is serious. One week or you learn to tap dance.

_Baas clears his throat._

We'll talk later. Convince him, will you?

_Mara returns to the Ashla table._

**Corran. **I can't do it, Luke. My searcher's license, Yu'shaa . . . I'm going to lose it all. I'll have to start puppet theater.

**Luke. **Don't say that. We'll figure something out.

**Corran. **Luke. You're my best friend. You've seen me underground, in that Wookiee's cave. Do you really think I could . . . ? _[sighs] _I have to leave. Mirax is waiting for me. It's a good thing she finds cowards attractive.

_Exit Corran._

_Luke glances at Baas, who nods gravely._

_Exit all._


	9. An Entrance to the Graveyard

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and R2-D2, at the stables._

**R2-D2.** _[in binary] _Hey, Master Luke. Do you have any quests coming up? I'm ready to fly, Master.

**Luke. **Not sure, man. Everybody keeps talking about the Graveyard of Alderaan.

_R2-D2 whistles nervously._

**R2-D2. **No. Not for this aiwha. You're not barvy enough to go in that asteroid field, are you, Master Luke? You'll end up dead.

**Luke. **You may be right, Artoo. We'll see.

**R2-D2. **Well, Master Luke, if you come to your senses and want to fly somewhere, just give a whistle. Old Artoo and his buddies . . . We'll stampede anybody for you.

**Luke. **I'll keep that in mind.

_Exit R2-D2._

_Luke joins the rest of the Jedi outside, where they all stood before Baas in the Jedi Temple Refectory._

**Baas. **Right. Gather around. You will be in teams of two, which have already been chosen. Your goal is simple: collect the aurodium laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a synthsilk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a synthsilk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And of course, you will have to slay the monster to get it and stay alive. I will now announce your partners. There will be no trading, no switching, no complaining. _[reads from a scroll] _Ganner Rhysode with Seha Dorvald. Chak Fel with Davin Fel. Saba Sebatyne with Ton Phanan. Luke Skywalker with Mara Jade.

_Luke grins at Mara._

**Luke. **Nice.

**Mara. **Your armor's crooked.

_Mara redoes Luke's straps._

**Baas. **Corran Horn with Lowbacca.

_Corran leaps backward._

**Corran. **What? But . . .

**Lowbacca. **No, no. There must be a mistake. CorSec . . .

**Baas. **No complaining. Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare.

_Corran and Lowbacca look to Luke pleadingly, to which Luke returns with an encouraging nod._

**Mara. **They'll be fine. Come on. Let's worry about how we're going to stay alive.

_Luke and Mara separate from the others as they enter the forest. As they forge through the forest, Luke and Mara follow the tracks of some beast. As the Fel brothers run by, Luke and Mara remain silent. One the Fels pass, they keep moving. Then Mara stops._

This is where we stopped looking.

**Luke. **I saw him last night.

**Mara. **What do you mean?

**Luke. **I don't know who, but somebody sent me a villip. It depicted Kyp in the Netherworld, summoning the dead. He had partnered with a dark spirit from beyond shadows. They're trying to resurrect Ahsoka.

**Mara. **He's summoning the dead? That's not good.

**Luke. **The ghost was giving him advice, telling him to take revenge.

**Mara. **Yes. Force spirits are never good advisers. They've got their own agendas, old grudges. And they resent the living.

**Luke. **He's going to come after me. The spirit mentioned the Graveyard.

**Mara. **_[nods] _That settles it. We have to figure out the Graveyard.

**Luke. **Maybe. But who sent the villip? If Kyp didn't know I was there . . .

_Something in the forest moves._

**Mara. **That's not the Fel brothers.

_Luke and Mara activate their lightsabers and approach the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster._

Over there.

**Luke. **No, wait. Behind us.

_Enter Mirax._

**Mirax.** Hello.

_Startled, Luke and Mara whirl around, lightsabers raised._

_Mirax yelps._

Put those downs. Arboreal Melodies don't like laser blades, okay?

**Mara. **Mirax. What are you doing here?

**Mirax. **I live here.

_Luke lowers his lightsaber._

**Mirax. **Are you guys busy?

**Luke. **Well, we're in the middle of this game against a bunch of monsters and we're trying not to die.

**Mara. **We're not busy. What's wrong, Mirax?

**Mirax. **_[sniffles] _It's Corran. He seems so distraught. All year he's been out looking for Yu'shaa. And every time he comes back, it's worse. I thought maybe at first, he was seeing another woman.

**Mara. **No, I'm sure that's not it.

**Mirax. **He had a crush on a daughter of Yun-Q'aah once.

**Mara. **Mirax. Corran would never even look at another woman. He's just stressed about his searcher's license.

**Mirax. **He can't go underground. You can't let him.

**Mara. **It might be the only way to help him, if we just knew where to start.

**Mirax. **Ah, about that . . .

_Another rustle is heard._

Hide.

_Exit Mirax._

_Enter a rancor, an enormous elephantine creature with a rough brown hide, sharp teeth, and claws._

**Mara. **One of us gets behind it, cuts off its tail while the other distracts it in front.

**Luke. **I'll take point. You've got the cloaking device.

_Mara nods._

_Enter two more rancors._

**Mara. **Three? That's not possible. The whole forest, and half the monsters come at us?

_Luke and Mara back up against the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster._

**Luke. **Climb?

**Mara. **No time.

_The rancors surround Luke and Mara._

Look out.

_Mara parries away a rancor, while Luke tries to stab it with his lightsaber. Unfortunately, the rancor backs out of range. Luke and Mara slip into the temple, but the rancor follows them. Luke slashes defensively, but neither of them feel it wise to go on the offensive. Luke backs toward a narrow crevice within the temple._

**Luke. **In here.

_Mara slices at a rancor, then frowns at Luke._

**Mara. **In there? It's too narrow.

**Luke. **I'll cover you. Go.

_As Luke fends off the rancor, Mara slips into the crevice, inadvertently opening up an entrance into the Graveyard. As the rift widens, Luke and Mara both tumble into the Graveyard, leaving the rancors behind._

_Luke raises his lightsaber, the emerald blade illuminating the cavern._

**Mara. **Wh-where are we?

**Luke. **Safe from the rancors, anyway.

_Luke examines the cavern._

It's a long room.

**Mara. **It's not a room. It's a corridor.

_Luke starts to move forward, but Mara holds him back._

Don't take another step. We need to find the exit.

**Luke. **It's okay. It's right . . .

_Luke looks up, realizing that the entrance had vanished._

_Mara takes Luke's hand._

**Mara. **Two steps back.

_Luke and Mara step back carefully._

Okay. Help me examine the walls.

**Luke. **What for?

**Mara. **The mark of Vodo Siosk-Baas.

**Luke. **Er, okay. What kind of . . .

_Mara discovers an Aurebesh symbol: Y. _

**Mara. **I've got it.

_Mara presses the vev, opening up an exit. She and Luke climb out of the Graveyard and return to the Jedi Praxeum. Upon returning, they hear the voices of a search party. Luke and Mara make their way out of the forest, running into several Jedi (among them Saba Sebatyne)._

**Saba. **Where have you two been? We have been looking forever.

**Luke. **But we were gone only a few minutes.

_Enter Yoda, Corran, and Lowbacca._

**Lowbacca. **Luke. Are you okay?

**Luke. **We're fine. We fell in a hole.

_The Jedi stare at Luke skeptically, then turn to Mara._

It's the truth. There were three rancors after us, so we ran and hid in the temple. But we were only gone a minute.

**Yoda. **You have been missing for almost an hour. The game is over.

**Corran. **Yes. We would have won, but a Wookiee sat on me.

**Lowbacca. **It was an accident.

_Saba studies Mara._

**Saba. **_[suspicious] _A hole?

_Mara glances around at the Jedi, then turns to Yoda._

**Mara. **Yoda. Maybe we should talk about this at the Jedi Temple.

**Saba. **_[gasps] _You found it, didn't you?

**Mara. **I . . . yes. Yes, we did.

_The Jedi whisper amongst themselves._

**Yoda. **Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place. All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past.

_Exit all but Luke, Mara, and Saba._

**Saba. **This explainz a lot. It explainz what Caedus iz after.

**Luke. **Wait a second. What do you mean? What did we find?

**Mara. **An entrance to the Graveyard, an invasion route straight into the heart of the Praxeum.

_Exit all._


	10. Vodo-Siosk Baas

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Bodo Baas, a juvenile insectoid Krevaaki with cephalaopidal tentacles, in a prison on Empress Teta._

_The doors to the prison open, and the guards throw an older Krevaaki male into the prison: Bodo's father Vodo-Siosk Baas._

_Bodo runs to his father._

**Bodo.** Father. What did they do to you? _[to the guards] _I'll kill you.

_Enter Exar Kun._

**Kun. **There will be no killing today. You helped the Jedi kill my Gamorrean, Baas. You turned my own daughter against me.

**Baas. **You did that yourself, Your Majesty.

_A guard kicks Baas in the shin._

**Bodo. **Stop.

**Kun. **You love your asteroid field so much, I have decided to let you stay here. This will be your workshop. Make me new wonders. Amuse me. Every graveyard needs a monster. You will be mine.

**Baas. **I don't fear you.

**Kun. **_[smiles coldly] _But a being cares about his son, eh? Displease me, Krevaaki, and the next time my guards inflict a punishment, it will be on him.

_Exit Kun, with his guards._

**Bodo. **What shall we do? Father, they will kill you.

**Baas. **_[smiles weakly] _Take heart, my son. I . . . I will find a way.

_The prison door slams shut._

_Exit all._


	11. Council Session

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Mara, in the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena, where the Jedi Council is to meet._

_Luke and Mara assume their seats among the Jedi High Council._

_Enter Yoda, Baas (with Drang), Saba, Lowbacca, Corran, Mirax, Seha, Davin, Chak, Ganner, Phanan, and Jurokk._

**Mara.** Caedus must have known about the Graveyard entrance. He knew everything about the Praxeum.

**Mirax. **That's what I was trying to tell you last night. The cave entrance has been there a long time. Jacen used to use it.

**Seha. **You knew about the Graveyard entrance, and you didn't say anything?

**Mirax. **I didn't know it was important, just a cave. I don't like old caves.

**Corran. **She has good taste.

**Mirax. **I wouldn't have paid any attention except . . . well, it was Jacen.

**Corran. **_[huffs] _Forget what I said about good taste.

**Baas. **Interesting. And you believe this young man Jacen would dare use the Graveyard as an invasion route?

**Saba. **Definitely. If he could get an army of monsterz inside the Jedi Praxeum, jussst pop up in the middle of the forest without having to worry about our Force barrier, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe usss out easy. He must have been planning thisss for monthz.

**Mara. **He's been sending scouts into the Graveyard. We know because . . . because we found one.

_Yoda glances at Baas._

**Yoda. **Raynar Thul.

**Baas. **Ah. The one in the . . . Yes, I understand.

**Luke. **The one in the what?

_Saba glares at Luke._

**Saba. **The point iz Caedus haz been looking for a way to navigate the Graveyard. He iz searching for the workshop of Vodo-Siosk Baas.

**Luke. **The guy who created the Graveyard.

**Mara. **Yes. The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Graveyard. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the asteroid field perfectly. If Caedus managed to find the workshop and convince Baas to help him, Caedus wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths or risk losing his army in the Graveyard's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted, quickly and safely. First to the Jedi Praxeum to wipe us out, then to Tython.

_Silence._

**Ganner. **Back up a second, Mara. You said "convince Baas." Isn't Baas dead?

**Baas. **I would hope so. He lived, what, three millennia ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Graveyard?

**Yoda. **That's the problem, my dear Nichos. No one knows. There are rumors . . . Well, there are many disturbing rumors about Vodo-Siosk Baas, but one is that he disappeared back into the Graveyard toward the end of his life. He might still be there.

**Mara. **We need to go in. We have to find the workshop before Caedus does. If Baas is alive, we convince him to help us, not Caedus. If the blood trail still exists, we make sure it never falls into Caedus's hands.

**Luke. **Wait a second. If we're worried about an attack, why not just blow up the entrance, seal the tunnel?

**Corran. **Great idea. I'll get the baradium.

**Saba. **It'z not so easy, foolz. We tried that at the entrance we found on Barab I. It didn't go well.

**Mara. **_[nods] _The Graveyard is manifested by the Force, Luke. It would take huge power to seal even one of its entrances. On Barab I, Saba demolished a whole building with a wrecking ball, and the Graveyard entrance just shifted a few meters. The best we can do is prevent Caedus from learning to navigate the Graveyard.

**Phanan. **We could fight. We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows.

**Yoda. **We will certainly set up defenses. But I fear Saba is right. The Force barrier has kept the Praxeum safe for centuries. If Caedus manages to get a large army of monsters into the center of the Praxeum, bypassing our boundaries . . . we may not have the strength to defeat them.

**Mara. **We have to get to Baas's workshop first. Find the blood trail and prevent Caedus from using it.

**Luke. **But if nobody can navigate in there, what chance do we have?

**Mara. **I've been studying architecture for years. I know Baas's Graveyard better than anybody.

**Luke. **From reading about it.

**Mara. **Well, yes.

**Luke. **That's not enough.

**Mara. **It has to be.

**Luke. **It isn't.

**Mara. **Are you going to help me or not?

**Yoda. **_[clears his throat] _First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Graveyard, find the workshop of Vodo-Siosk Baas, and prevent Caedus from using the Graveyard to invade the Praxeum.

**Saba. **We all know who should lead this: Mara.

_All murmur in agreement. Mara shifts uncomfortably._

**Mara. **You've done as much as I have, Saba. You should go, too.

**Saba. **_[shakes her head] _I'm not going back in there.

**Chak. **_[laughs] _Don't tell me you're scared. Saba Sebatyne, shenbit?

_Saba leaps to her feet._

**Saba. **You don't understand anything, Fel. I'm never going in there again . . . never.

_Exit Saba._

_Chak looks uncomfortable._

**Chak. **I didn't mean to . . .

**Yoda. **The poor Barabel has had a difficult year. Now do we have agreement that Mara should lead the quest?

_All but Baas nod._

Very well. My dear, it's your time to visit the Prophet. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next.

_Exit Mara._


	12. Mirax's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, at the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena._

_As Luke waits for Mara to return from hearing from the Prophet, he notices Yoda, Baas, and Jurokk deep in conversation. Yoda and Baas seem to be in a disagreement, the latter repeatedly shaking his head._

_Luke exits the Jedi Temple._

_Enter Mirax._

**Mirax.** Luke. You need to know: Caedus wasn't the only one I saw around that temple.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Mirax. **I was trying to say something, but he was right there.

**Luke. **Who?

**Mirax. **The battlemaster. He was poking around in the temple.

**Luke. **Nichos? When?

**Mirax. **I don't know. I don't pay attention to time. Maybe a week ago, when he first showed up.

**Luke. **What was he doing? Did he go in?

**Mirax. **I . . . I'm not sure. He's creepy, Luke. I didn't even see him come into the forest. Suddenly he was just there. You have to tell Corran it's too dangerous . . .

**Corran's Voice. **Mirax. Where did you go?

**Mirax. **_[sighs] _I'd better go in. Just remember what I said. Don't trust that being.

_Exit Mirax._

_Luke turns and heads back into the Jedi Temple._


	13. Raynar Thul

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, in the Jedi Temple._

_Luke hears sobs coming from the Jedi Temple Detention Center. Curious, Luke descends down into the Asylum Block, where he discovers Saba, tending to Raynar Thul, currently a severely scarred madman._

**Saba. **It'z okay. Try a little more bacta.

_As Saba inches forward with bacta, Raynar backs away._

**Raynar. **You're an illusion, Lusa. G-get away.

**Saba. **This one's name iz not Lusa. This one iz Saba Sebatyne. Remember. Please.

**Raynar. **It's dark, so dark.

**Saba. **Come outside. The sunlight will help you.

**Raynar. **A . . . a thousand skulls. Chaos keepz healing him.

**Saba. **Raynar. You have to get better. Please. Massster Qel-Droma will be back soon. He iz an expert in madness. Just hang on.

**Raynar. **There's no way out, Lusa. No way out.

_Raynar glances at Luke and leaps backward._

The son of Vader. He's horrible.

_Luke backs away._

**Saba. **Come on, Raynar. It'z all right. Try some bacta. It should help.

_Luke hurries back upstairs._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Son of Vader? Raynar was looking at me, and yet why do I get the feeling he wasn't talking about me at all? And Saba's tenderness . . . It never even occurred to me that she might like someone. But the way she said Raynar's name . . . She knew him before he changed sides. She knew him a lot better than I realized. And now he is shivering in the Asylum Block, afraid to come out, and mumbling about someone named Lusa. No wonder Saba doesn't want anything to do with the Graveyard. What happened to Raynar in there?

_Exit all._


	14. Mara's Quest

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter the Jedi High Council, regathering in the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena, with Baas, Corran, Mirax, and Drang._

_Mara steps into the arena, returning from her audience with the Prophet._

**Yoda. **My dear. You made it.

_Mara glances at Luke, then turns to Baas._

**Mara. **I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find the workshop of Vodo-Siosk Baas.

**Yoda. **What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear? The wording is important.

**Mara. **_[sighs] _I . . . well, it said, "You shall delve in the darkness of the asteroid field. The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise."

**Corran. **The lost one. That must mean Yu'shaa. That's great.

**Luke. **With the dead and the traitor. Not so great.

**Yoda. **And? What is the rest?

**Mara. **"You shall rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand, the child of Ashla's final stand."

_All look around uncomfortably._

**Seha. **Hey, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Mara isn't the only child of Ashla, right?

**Ganner. **But who's this Ghost King?

**Yoda. **Are there more lines? The prophecy does not sound complete.

**Mara. **_[hesitates] _I don't remember exactly.

_Yoda raises an eyebrow._

Something about . . . "destroy with a Jedi's final breath."

**Yoda. **And?

**Mara. **Look, the point is I have to go in. I'll find the workshop and stop Caedus. And . . . I need help. _[to Luke] _Will you come?

**Luke. **I'm in.

**Mara. **_[smiles] _Corran. You too? The Prophet is waiting.

**Corran. **I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks.

**Mara. **And Lowie, I'll need you, too.

_Lowbacca cheers._

**Yoda. **Wait, Mara. This goes against the will of the Force. A Jedi is allowed only two companions.

**Mara. **I need them all. Yoda, it's important.

**Yoda. **Mara. Consider well. You would be defying the will of the Force, and there are always consequences. Last winter, five went on a quest to save Dathomir. Only three came back. Think on that. Three is a sacred number. There are three Ones, three Nightsisters, three Je'daii sons of Palpatine. It is a good strong number that stands against many dangers. Four . . . this is risky.

**Mara. **I know. But we have to, please.

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _Very well. Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we send you into the Graveyard.

_Exit all._


	15. Baas's Gift

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Baas, in the Jedi Temple._

**Baas. **I have a bad feeling about this.

_Baas studies Luke with concern._

I don't like the idea of you going down there, any of you. But if you must, I want you to remember something. The Graveyard exists to fool you. It will distract you. That's dangerous for Jedi. We are easily distracted.

**Luke. **You've been in there?

**Baas. **Long ago. I barely escaped with my life. Most who enter aren't that lucky.

_Baas grips Luke's shoulders._

Luke. Keep your mind on what matters most. If you can do that, you might find the way. And here, I wanted to give you something.

_Baas hands Luke a whistle made from synthetic crystal, deriving from the Font of Power._

**Luke. **A whistle?

**Baas. **For Drang.

**Luke. **Er, thanks, but . . .

**Baas. **How will it work in the Graveyard? I'm not one hundred percent certain it will. But Drang is a vornskr. He can appear when called, no matter how far away he is. I'd feel better knowing you had this. If you really need help, use it. But be careful, the whistle derives from the Font of Power.

**Luke. **The what?

**Baas. **From the Pool of Knowledge. Very hard to craft. Very delicate. It will shatter when you blow it, so you can only use it once.

**Luke. **_[aside] _I feel guilty that I cannot bring myself to trust Nichos. He seems so nice and concerned. But then again, I trusted Caedus once, too. _[to Baas] _Thank you.

_Luke pockets the whistle and exits._


	16. Cabin Six

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Mara, in cabin six, studying maps._

_Luke enters the cabin and approaches Mara._

**Luke.** Knock, knock?

_Mara starts._

**Mara. **Oh, hello. I didn't hear you.

**Luke. **You okay?

**Mara. **Just trying to do some research. Baas's Graveyard is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere.

**Luke. **We'll figure it out.

**Mara. **I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven.

**Luke. **You're going to do great.

**Mara. **I'm worried, Luke. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this . . . or Lowbacca or Corran.

**Luke. **Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it.

**Mara. **But . . .

**Luke. **What is it? The prophecy?

**Mara. **I'm sure it's fine.

**Luke. **What was the last line?

_Mara blinks back tears, and Luke embraces her._

Hey, it's . . . it's okay.

**Mara. **Yoda might be right. I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right.

**Luke. **Then don't worry about it. We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them.

**Mara. **This is different. I don't want anything happening to . . . any of you.

_Enter Kyle Katarn, who clears his throat._

**Katarn. **Sorry. Archery practice is starting, Mara. Yoda said to come find you.

_Luke steps away from Mara._

**Luke. **We were just looking at maps.

**Katarn. **_[unconvinced] _Okay.

**Mara. **Tell Yoda I'll be right there.

_Exit Katarn._

You go ahead, Luke. I'd better get ready for archery.

_Luke nods._

**Luke. **Mara. About your prophecy, the line about a Jedi's last breath . . .

**Mara. **You're wondering which Jedi? I don't know.

**Luke. **No, something else. I was thinking the last line usually rhymes with the one before it. Was it something about . . . Did it end in the word _death_?

**Mara. **You'd better go, Luke. Get ready for the quest. I'll . . . I'll see you in the morning.

_Exit Luke._


	17. Palpatine's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Jacen Caedus, aboard the _Anakin Solo_._

_Caedus kneels before the sarcophagus of the Emperor Palpatine._

**Caedus.** Our spies report success, my Lord. The Jedi are sending a quest, as you predicted. Our side of the bargain is almost complete.

**Palpatine's Voice. **Excellent. Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself.

_Caedus closes his eyes._

**Caedus. **My Lord. Perhaps it is too soon. Perhaps Darth Krayt or Hethrir should lead . . .

**Palpatine's Voice. **No. I will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last I shall rise fully from the Maw.

**Caedus. **But the form, my Lord . . .

**Palpatine's Voice. **Show me your lightsaber, Lord Caedus.

_Caedus activates the crimson blade of his lightsaber._

You pledged yourself to me. You took this lightsaber as proof of your oath.

**Caedus. **Yes, my Lord. It's just . . .

**Palpatine's Voice. **You wanted power. I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the galaxy. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Tython destroyed?

**Caedus. **Yes.

**Palpatine's Voice. **Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, the Jedi Praxeum will be reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome Jedi are eliminated, we will march on Tython.

_The door knocks._

_Caedus rises and deactivates his lightsaber._

**Caedus. **Come in.

_Enter Tyris, flanked by two Killiks._

**Tyris. **Hello, Jacen.

**Caedus. **What is it, demon? I told you not to disturb me.

**Tyris. **That's not very nice. You look tense. How about a nice shoulder massage?

_Caedus backs away._

**Caedus. **If you have something to report, say it. Otherwise leave.

**Tyris. **I don't know why you're so huffy these days. You used to be fun to hang around.

**Caedus. **That was before I saw what you did to that human on Hapes.

**Tyris. **Oh, he meant nothing to me. Just a snack, really. You know my heart belongs to you, Jacen.

**Caedus. **Thanks, but no thanks. Now report or get out.

**Tyris. **_[shrugs] _Fine. The advanced team is ready, as you surmised. We can leave . . .

_Tyris frowns, as he senses the presence of Luke Skywalker._

**Caedus. **What is it?

**Tyris. **A presence. Your senses are growing dull, Jacen. We're being watched.

_Tyris assumes his true demonic form and bares his fangs at Luke, whose presence departs from the _Anakin Solo_._

_Exit all._


	18. Andur Sunrider

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Kyp and the ghost of Exar Kun, at the bank of the Pool of Knowledge, beyond shadows._

_Kyp watches as his servants dig a grave._

**Kyp. **Is it deep enough yet?

**Ghost. **Nearly, my Lord. But my Lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice.

**Kyp. **I want a second opinion.

_Kyp snaps his fingers, and his servants cease their work._

You are dismissed. Thank you.

_Exit the gravediggers._

**Ghost. **You might as well thank the shovels. They have as much sense.

_Kyp ignores him and pours a can of fizzade into the grave._

**Kyp. **Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember.

_Kyp tosses further fizzade into the grave, as well as nerfburgers and hubba chips._

**Ghost. **In my day, we used animal blood. It's perfectly good enough. They can't taste the difference.

**Kyp. **I will treat them with respect.

**Ghost. **At least let me keep the toy.

**Kyp. **Be quiet.

_Kyp tosses more nerfburgers and hubba chips into the grave, then begins chanting in Old Corellian. Eventually, the grave begins to bubble. Several ghosts rise and approach the meal._

**Ghost. **There are too many. You don't know your own powers.

**Kyp. **I've got it under control.

_Kyp activates the azure blade of his lightsaber, warding off the ghosts._

One at a time.

_Enter the ghost of Andur Sunrider._

Who are you? Speak.

**Second Ghost. **I am Andur Sunrider.

**Kyp. **How can I retrieve my sister?

**Second Ghost. **Do not try. It is madness.

**Kyp. **Just tell me.

**Second Ghost. **My stepfather died. He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Graveyard. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not.

**Ghost. **My Lord, the soul exchange . . . Ask him about that.

**Second Ghost. **_[frowns] _That voice. I know that voice.

**Ghost. **No you don't, fool. Answer the lord's questions and nothing more.

**Second Ghost. **I know you.

**Kyp. **I want to hear about my sister. Will this quest into the Graveyard help me win her back?

_Sunrider searches around for Kun, struggling to recall where he knew him._

**Second Ghost. **The Graveyard is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mundane female. The blood trail was only part of the answer. It was the Princess who guided me.

**Ghost. **We don't need any of that. I will guide you, my Lord. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you.

**Kyp. **A soul for a soul. Is it true?

**Second Ghost. **I . . . I must say yes. But the specter . . .

**Ghost. **Just answer the questions, slave.

_The ghosts grow restless, as they sense the presence of Palpatine._

**Kyp. **I want to see my sister. Where is she?

**Second Ghost. **_[fearful] _He is coming. He has sensed your summons. He comes.

**Kyp. **Who?

**Second Ghost. **He comes to find the source of this power. You must release us.

_Light years away, Luke watches this ceremony through a villip. At this point, the villip paddy begins to shudder and crack. In desperation, Luke activates his lightsaber and slashes through the villip, killing it._

_Exit all._


	19. Luke's Dream

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster._

**Mara. **Luke. You look terrible.

**Lowbacca. **He killed the villip paddy last night.

**Mara. **What?

_Enter Yoda._

**Yoda. **Well, it appears you are ready.

**Luke. **Yoda. Can I ask you a favor while I'm gone?

**Yoda. **Of course, my boy.

**Luke. **Be right back, guys.

_Luke and Yoda walk from everyone else, so that they are out of earshot._

Last night, I dreamed about Caedus and Palpatine. The Emperor plans to lead the assault himself.

**Yoda. **I feared this. Against my father Palpatine, we would stand no chance in a fight.

**Luke. **Do you know what he meant about a bargain?

**Yoda. **I am not sure, but I fear they seek to make a deal with Vodo-Siosk Baas. If the old inventor is truly alive, if he has not been driven insane by millennia in the Graveyard . . . Well, Palpatine can find ways to twist anyone to his will.

**Luke. **Not anyone.

**Yoda. **_[smiles] _No. Perhaps not anyone. But Luke, you must beware. I have worried for some time that Palpatine may be looking for Baas for a different reason, not just passage through the asteroid field.

**Luke. **What else would he want?

**Yoda. **Something Mara and I were discussing. Do you remember what you told me about your first trip to the _Anakin Solo_, the first time you saw the aurodium sarcophagus?

**Luke. **_[nods] _Caedus was talking about raising Palpatine, little pieces of him appearing in the coffin every time someone new joined his cause.

**Yoda. **And what did Caedus say they would do when Palpatine had risen completely?

**Luke. **He said they would make Palpatine a new body, one worthy of the forges of Yun-Ne'Shel.

**Yoda. **Indeed. Vodo-Siosk Baas was the galaxy's greatest inventor. He created the Graveyard, but much more. Human replica droids . . . What if Palpatine wishes Baas to make him a new form?

**Luke. **We've got to get to Baas first and convince him not to.

**Yoda. **One other thing I do not understand: this talk of a last soul joining their cause . . . That does not bode well.

**Luke. **I don't know. But . . . perhaps you should hear something Mirax said. Nichos Marr has been poking around the Graveyard.

**Yoda. **That does not surprise me.

**Luke. **It doesn't sur . . . You mean you know?

**Yoda. **Luke. When Nichos showed up at the Praxeum offering his services . . . Well, I would have to be a fool not to be suspicious.

**Luke. **Then why did you let him in?

**Yoda. **Because sometimes it is better to have someone you mistrust close to you, so that you can keep an eye on him. He may be just what he says: a Jedi in search of a home. Certainly he has done nothing openly that would make me question his loyalty. But believe me. I will keep an eye . . .

_Enter Mara._

**Mara. **Luke. You ready?"

_Luke nods._

**Yoda. **Take care. And good hunting.

**Luke. **You too.

_Exit Yoda._

_Luke and Mara rejoin Corran and Lowbacca in the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster._

**Corran. **Well, goodbye, sunshine.

**Lowbacca. **Hello, asteroids.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca descend into the Graveyard._

_Exit all._


	20. Shira

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Graveyard._

**Mara. **If we keep one hand on the left wall and follow it, we should be able to find our way out again by reversing course.

_The left wall vanishes, leaving them alone._

**Corran. **Which way did we come in?

**Mara. **Just turn around," Annabeth said.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, but each face a different tunnel._

**Lowbacca. **Left walls are mean. Which way now?

_Mara activates a glowrod and points it toward one of the tunnels._

**Mara. **That way.

**Luke. **How do you know?

**Mara. **Deductive reasoning.

**Luke. **So . . . you're guessing.

**Mara. **Just come on.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca climb down into a narrow tunnel, causing Corran to panic._

**Corran. **I can't stand it anymore. Are we there yet?

**Mara. **We've only been down here five minutes.

**Corran. **It's been longer than that. And why would Yu'shaa be down here? This is the opposite of the wild.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca climb out of the tunnel and step into a room decorated with Imperial-era art, depicting the Je'daii gods._

**Luke. **Bloah. What is this place? It looks . . .

**Mara. **Imperial. Those mosaics area bout two thousand years old.

**Luke. **But how can they be Imperial? I mean, I'm not that great on ancient history. But I'm pretty sure the Galactic Empire never made it as far as Centax.

**Mara. **The Graveyard is a patchwork. I told you, it's always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows by itself.

**Luke. **You make it sound like it's alive.

_The Graveyard starts to groan._

**Corran. **Let's not talk about it being alive. Please?

**Mara. **All right. Forward.

**Lowbacca. **Down the hall with the bad sounds?

**Mara. **Yes. The architecture is getting older. That's a good sign. Baas's workshop would be in the oldest part.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca move forward, but then step toward a newer piece o architecture, decorated with Galactic Alliance-era graffiti._

**Luke. **I'm thinking this is not Imperial.

_Mara forges ahead, leading Luke, Corran, and Lowbacca into a wine cellar, located underneath a cantina. As they moved on, they discovered the skeleton of a deceased human._

What's he doing here?

**Mara. **Some beings wander in by mistake. Some come exploring on purpose and never make it back. A long time ago, the Tetans sent people in here as human sacrifices.

**Corran. **He's been down here a long time.

**Lowbacca. **Only bones. Do not worry, CorSec. The human is dead.

**Corran. **The human doesn't bother me. It's the smell. Monsters. Can't you smell it?

**Lowbacca. **_[nods] _Lots of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead humans.

**Corran. **Oh, good. I thought maybe I was wrong.

**Mara. **We have to get deeper into the Graveyard. There has to be a way to the center.

_Mara forges ahead, only to lead Luke, Corran, and Lowbacca back into the Imperial room._

_Enter Darth Bane, a brawny human with bald head and twins faces: one naked, the other covered in orbalisks._

**Bane. **Well, Mara. Hurry up. _[switches to his orbalisk-covered face] _Don't mind him. He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss.

**Mara. **Er, I don't . . .

**Lowbacca. **_[frowns] _That funny man has two faces.

**Bane. **The funny man has ears, you know. Now come along, miss. _[switches face] _No, no. This way, miss. Talk to me, please.

_The door behind the Jedi vanishes, leaving only the two doors ahead, which Bane guards._

**Mara. **The exits are closed.

**Bane. **Obviously.

**Mara. **Where do they lead?

**Bane. **One probably leads the way you wish to go. The other leads to certain death.

**Mara. **I . . . I know who you are.

**Bane. **Oh, you're a smart one. _[sneers] _But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day.

**Mara. **Why are you trying to confuse me?" Annabeth asked.

**Bane. **You're in charge now, my dear. All the decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?

**Mara. **I . . .

**Bane. **We know you, Mara. We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you.

**Mara. **_[pales] _No . . . I don't . . .

**Luke. **Leave her alone. Who are you, anyway?

**Bane. **I'm your best friend. I'm your worst enemy. I am Darth Bane, god of doorways, beginnings, endings . . . choices. I'll see you soon enough, Luke Skywalker. But for now it's Mara's turn. _[laughs] _Such fun. _[switches face] _Shut up. This is serious. One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all of your friends. But no pressure, Mara. Choose.

**Luke. **Don't do it.

**Bane. **I'm afraid she has to.

**Mara. **I . . . I chose . . .

_Enter Shira, an immortal Je'daii female with red hair and green eyes._

**Shira. **Lord Bane. Are we causing trouble again?

**Bane. **N-no, milady. Yes. _[to himself] _Shut up.

**Shira. **Excuse me?

**Bane. **Not you, milady. I was talking to myself.

**Shira. **I see. You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give you a choice: leave these Jedi to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down.

**Bane. **What kind of door? (Shut up.) Because blast doors are nice. (Shut up.) _[to Shira] _Not you, milady. Of course I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun, doing my job, offering choices.

**Shira. **Causing indecision. Now be gone.

**Bane. **Party power.

_Exit Bane._

_Shira smiles._

**Shira. **You must be hungry. Sit with me and talk.

_Shira uses the Force to summons glasses of fizzade and nerfburgers._

**Luke. **Who . . . who are you?

**Shira. **I am Shira, Queen of Tython.

_Shira serves the Jedi food._

Corran, dear, use your napkin. Don't eat it.

**Corran. **Yes, madam.

**Shira. **Lowbacca. You're wasting away. Would you like another nerfburger?

**Lowbacca. **Yes, nice lady.

**Mara. **Queen Shira. I can't believe it. What are you doing in the Graveyard?

**Shira. **_[smiles] _I came to see you, naturally.

_Luke and Corran exchange looks._

**Mara. **I didn't think . . . Well, I didn't think you liked Jedi.

**Shira. **_[smiles] _Because of that little spat I had with Anakin Skywalker? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement.

**Mara. **Didn't you try to kill him several times?

_Shira waves her hand dismissively._

**Shira. **Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Sekot and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding, especially after that last little incident.

**Luke. **You mean when he sired Jaina?

**Shira. **Luke Skywalker, isn't it? One of Vader's . . . children. As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly. _[smiles at Mara] _At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest, especially when you have troublemakers like Darth Bane to deal with.

**Mara. **Why was he here? He was driving me barvy.

**Shira. **Trying to. You must understand the minor Je'daii like Bane have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Tython and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father.

**Luke. **Your father? Oh, right.

**Shira. **We must watch the minor Je'daii - Bane, Morag, Jerec. They give lip service to Tython, and yet . . .

**Luke. **That's where Qel-Droma went. He was checking on the minor Je'daii.

**Shira. **Indeed. You see, in times of trouble, even Je'daii can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I'm the goddess of marriage, you see. I'm used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind.

**Mara. **What are your goals?

**Shira. **_[smiles] _To keep my family, the Je'daii, together, of course. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Sekot does not allow me to interfere much, I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish.

**Mara. **A wish?

**Shira. **Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you see Vodo-Siosk Baas. His Graveyard is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my offspring Yun-Ne'Shel at her forge. Baas was a great inventor, a mortal after Yun-Ne'Shel's heart. There has never been a being Yun-Ne'Shel admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Baas and could tell you his fate, it is Yun-Ne'Shel.

**Mara. **But how do we get there? That's my wish. I want a way to navigate the Graveyard.

**Shira. **_[disappointed] _So be it. You wish for something, however, that you have already been given.

**Mara. **I don't understand.

**Shira. **The means is already within your grasp. Luke knows the answer.

**Luke. **I do?

**Mara. **But that's not fair. You're not telling me what it is.

**Shira. **_[shakes her head] _Getting something and having the wits to use it . . . Those are two different things. I'm sure your mother Ashla would agree.

_The room thunders._

That would be my cue. Sekot grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Mara. Seek out Yun-Ne'Shel. You will have to pass through Almania, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem.

_Shira uses the Force to melt away the twin doors._

One last thing, Mara. I have postponed your day of choice. I have not prevented it. Soon, as Bane said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell.

_Exit Shira._

**Mara. **What sort of help was that?

**Corran. **Well, she said Luke knows the answer. That's something.

_Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca glance at Luke._

**Luke. **But I don't. I don't know what she was talking about.

**Mara. **_[sighs] _All right. Then we'll just keep going.

**Luke. **Which way?

_Corran and Lowbacca sense a presence in the Force._

**Both. **Left.

**Mara. **_[frowns] _How can you be sure?

**Corran. **Because something is coming from the right.

**Lowbacca. **Something big in a hurry.

**Luke. **Left is sounding pretty good.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca embark down the left corridor._

_Exit all._


	21. Lusankya

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Graveyard._

_Fleeing from an unknown alien creature, Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca find themselves cornered at a dead end: an entrance blocked by a boulder._

**Luke. **Lowie. Can you . . . ?

**Lowbacca. **Yes.

_Lowbacca slams against the boulder, shaking the tunnel._

**Corran. **Hurry. Don't bring the roof down, but hurry.

_Lowbacca knocks the boulder out of the way, and the Jedi hurry through the entrance._

**Mara. **Close the entrance.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca move the boulder back over the entrance. The creature growls with disappointment, then seems to turn away._

**Luke. **We trapped it.

**Corran. **Or trapped ourselves.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca step on board the underground prison _Lusankya_. They look around in surprise, finding themselves trapped in a cell._

**Mara. **What in hell?

**Luke. **A prison. Maybe Lowie can break . . .

_Corran detects the sounds of Ysanne Isard one of the neighboring cells._

**Corran. **Shh. Listen.

**Isard's Voice. **_[speaks in Rakata]_

**Luke. **What's that language?

_Lowbacca's eyes widen._

**Lowbacca. **It can't be.

**Luke. **What?

_Lowbacca grabs the cell door and rips it off._

**Corran. **Wait.

_Lowbacca hurries out of the cell, hurrying after Isard's voice. Luke, Mara, and Corran run after him._

**Mara. **I know this place. This is _Lusankya_.

**Luke. **You mean that sunken ship near the Braxant sector?

**Mara. **_[nods] _My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum.

_Corran senses Isard's presence._

**Corran. **Freeze.

_Corran holds Lowbacca back._

Stop, Lowie. Can't you see it?

_Enter Ysanne Isard, a severe woman with one fiery red eye and one ice-cold blue eye, questioning Chewbacca (unseen) in a cell before them._

**Lowbacca. **It's her.

**Corran. **Get down!" Grover said.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca kneel out of the way, but Isard is too focused on Chewbacca to notice them._

**Isard.** _[speaks in Rakata]_

**Luke. **What's she saying? What's that language?

**Lowbacca. **Rakata. The ancient language Abeloth spoke to the Sith and . . . her other children . . . before the Je'daii.

**Luke. **You understand it? Can you translate?

_Lowbacca closes his eyes and concentrates._

**Lowbacca. **_[imitates Isard] _"You will work for the Emperor or suffer."

**Mara. **_[shudders] _I hate it when he does that.

**Lowbacca. **_[imitates Chewbacca] _"I will not serve." _[imitates Isard] _"Then I shall enjoy your pain, Chewbacca. If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return."

_Exit Isard._

**Corran. **H-h-horrible. I've never sensed any dark-sider that strong.

**Lowbacca. **She's the Wookiees' worst nightmare, Ysanne Isard.

**Luke. **Who?

**Lowbacca. **Every Wookiee knows about her. Stories about her are told to us when we were young. She was our jailer during the dark times.

**Mara. **I remember now. When the Sith ruled, they imprisoned Abeloth and Cosinga's earlier children, the Wookiees.

**Lowbacca. **Iceheart was the jailer. She worked for Palpatine. She kept our brothers locked up in the Maw, tortured them always, until Sekot came. He killed Iceheart and freed the Wookiees who helped fight against the Sith in the Great Sith War.

**Luke. **And now Isard is back.

**Lowbacca. **That's bad.

**Luke. **So who's in that cell? You said a name . . .

**Lowbacca. **Chewbacca. He's a Wookiee hero.

**Mara. **I guess we should check it out before Iceheart comes back.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca head into Chewbacca's cell._

_Enter Chewbacca, an elderly Wookiee with brown fur and blue eyes._

_Lowbacca kneels before Chewbacca._

**Lowbacca. **Chewbacca, my hero. Help us.

_Chewbacca ceases to sob and glances up at Lowbacca._

**Chewbacca. **Run while you can, young one. I cannot even help myself.

**Lowbacca. **You are a Wookiee. You can do anything.

**Chewbacca. **I cannot. Iceheart is back. The Sith will rise and throw us back into the Maw.

**Lowbacca. **Put on your brave face.

_Chewbacca's face morphs into a brave face, then returns to his original one._

**Chewbacca. **It's no good. My scared face keeps coming back.

**Luke. **How did you do that?

_Mara elbows Luke._

**Mara. **Don't be rude. The elder Wookiees all have fifty different faces.

**Luke. **It must make it hard to get a decent holograph.

**Lowbacca. **It will be okay, Chewie. We will help you. Can I have your autograph?

**Chewbacca. **_[sniffles] _Do you have one hundred styluses?

**Corran. **Guys. We have to get out of here. Iceheart will be back. She'll sense us sooner or later.

**Mara. **Break the bars.

**Lowbacca. **Yes. Chewie can do it. He is very strong. Stronger than any other Wookiee. Watch.

_Chewbacca whimpers, but does not move._

**Luke. **If he's so strong, why is he stuck in prison?

_Mara elbows Luke._

**Mara. **He's terrified. Iceheart imprisoned him in the Maw for thousands of years. How would you feel?

**Lowbacca. **Chewie. What . . . what is wrong? Show us your great strength.

**Mara. **Lowie. I think you'd better break the bars.

_Lowbacca's smile fades._

**Lowbacca. **I will break the bars.

_Lowbacca grabs the cell door and rips it off._

**Mara. **Come on, Chewie. Let's get you out of here.

_Mara holds out her hand. Chewbacca starts to take it, but he changes his mind._

**Chewbacca. **I cannot. She will punish me.

**Mara. **It's all right. You fought the Sith before, and you won, remember?

**Chewbacca. **I remember the war. Lightning shook the galaxy. We threw many rocks. The Sith almost won. Now they are getting strong again. Isard said so.

**Luke. **Don't listen to her. Come on.

_Chewbacca does not move._

One game of Desert Draw. If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in prison.

_Mara looks at Luke incredulously._

**Chewbacca. **I always win Desert Draw.

**Luke. **Then let's do it.

_Chewbacca uses all his appendages to make several bounty hunters, thermal detonators, and sarlacci._

**Chewbacca. **I told you," he said sadly. "I always . . .

_Luke hand morphs into the shape of a blaster._

_[confused] _What is that you made?

**Luke. **A blaster. A blaster beats anything.

**Chewbacca. **That's not fair.

**Luke. **I didn't say anything about fair. Isard's not going to be fair if we hang around. She's going to blame you for ripping off the bars. Now come on.

_Chewbacca rises to his feet._

**Chewbacca.** Jedi are cheaters.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Chewbacca exit the cell and try to make their way off _Lusankya_._

_Enter Isard._

**Luke. **The other way.

_Corran, the Jedi, and the Wookiees flee from Isard, running past a guard's station._

**Mara. **Left. I remember this from the tour.

_They leap out a hatchway and exit the Super Star Destroyer, arriving in the outskirts of the Braxant sector. In the distance, Luke views a storm growing over the world of Korriban._

It's even worse. The storms have been bad all season, but that . . .

**Chewbacca. **Keep moving. She is behind us.

_They flee further, trying to keep their distance from Isard._

**Luke. **Isard's too big to get through the doors.

_Isard blasts open the hatchway and steps onto the surface, wielding twin amphistaffs._

**Corran. **Poison. Don't let those things touch you or . . .

**Luke. **Or we'll die?

**Corran. **Well, after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes.

**Luke. **Let's avoid the staffs.

**Lowbacca. **Chewie, fight. Grow to full size.

_Chewbacca backs away as Isard approaches._

**Mara. **Run.

_As they flee from Isard, the mundane run in panic, detecting something malevolent about Isard. Corran glances ahead at a ship soaring over the Braxant sector._

**Corran.** The ship?

**Lowbacca. **Too slow. We must return to the Graveyard. It's our only hope.

**Mara. **We need a diversion.

_Lowbacca picks up a glow pole as a weapon._

**Lowbacca. **I will distract Isard. You run ahead.

**Luke. **I'll help you.

**Lowbacca. **No. You go. Poison will hurt Wookiees, a lot of pain. But it won't kill.

**Luke. **Are you sure?

**Lowbacca. **Go, brother. I will meet you inside.

_Luke, Mara, and Corran each take Chewbacca's hands and drag him back toward the Graveyard. Lowbacca bellows and charges at Isard. __The Wookiee slams Isard backward with his glow pole. Isard shrieks and slashes the pole in half with her amphistaffs. __As Corran, Chewbacca, and the Jedi run back onto _Lusankya_, Lowbacca tosses a food cart at Isard, who hisses in outrage._

**Chewbacca. **I can't make it.

**Luke. **Lowie is risking his life to help you. You will make it.

_As they approach the hatchway, Lowbacca runs after them, being chased by an angry Isard._

**Mara. **Hurry.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Chewbacca run back into the prison._

Look for the mark.

**Corran. **There.

_Corran touches a _Y_, which glows and opens up an entrance to the Graveyard. Luke pushes Chewbacca inside, then Mara and Corran. Then he waits for Lowbacca (still being chased by Isard) to catch up._

**Luke. **You can do it.

_Luke tosses his cortosis shield at Isard's face. This distraction allows Lowbacca to catch up and dive into the Graveyard, followed closely by Luke. Isard tries to run after them, but the Graveyard entrance seals in her face._

_Exit all._


	22. Lowbacca Loses His Hero

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Chewbacca, in the Graveyard._

_They run past a bottomless pit, near a water fountain. Chewbacca splashes water in his face._

**Chewbacca. **This pit goes straight to the Maw. I should jump in and save you trouble.

**Mara. **Don't talk that way. You can come back to the Praxeum with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Sith than anybody.

**Chewbacca. **I have nothing to offer. I have lost everything.

**Lowbacca. **What about your brothers? We can take you to them.

**Chewbacca. **_[sad] _They are no more. They faded.

_Lowbacca blinks back tears._

**Luke. **What exactly do you mean, they faded? I thought monsters were immortal, like the Je'daii.

**Corran. **Luke. Even immortality has limits. Sometimes . . . sometimes monsters get forgotten and they lose their will to stay immortal.

**Luke. **_[aside] _From the look on Corran's face, I can tell he's thinking of Yu'shaa. I also remember something Garowyn told us once: how her sisters Baritha and Barukka passed on and left her alone. Then last winter Yavin said something about the old god Satal Keto's disappearing and leaving him with the duties of the stellar Je'daii. I never thought about it too much, but now, looking at Chewie, I realize how terrible it would be to be so old, thousands and thousands of years old, and totally alone.

**Chewbacca. **I must go.

**Lowbacca. **Palpatine's army will invade the Praxeum. We need help.

_Chewbacca looks down._

**Chewbacca. **I cannot, young one.

**Lowbacca. **You are strong.

**Chewbacca. **Not anymore.

_Chewbacca starts to leave, but Luke holds him back._

**Luke. **Hey, Chewbacca. We need you. In case you haven't noticed, Lowie believes in you. He risked his life for you. Palpatine plans to rise and lead his forces into the Praxeum. And unless we find a way to convince Vodo-Siosk Baas not to help them, the Graveyard's only going to make it easier for them.

**Chewbacca. **_[shakes his head] _I cannot, Jedi. I do not have a blaster to win this game.

**Luke. **Maybe that's why monsters fade. Maybe it's not about what the mortals believe. Maybe it's because you give up on yourself.

_Chewbacca looks ashamed, then exits._

_Lowbacca sobs._

**Corran. **It's okay.

_Corran pats Lowbacca on the back._

**Lowbacca. **It's not okay, CorSec. He was my hero.

**Mara. **Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night.

_Mara leads Luke, Corran, and Lowbacca into an older area of the Graveyard, an area decorated with Old Republic architecture._

We must be close to Baas's workshop. Get some rest, everybody. We'll keep going in the morning.

**Corran. **How do we know when it's morning?

**Mara. **Just rest.

_Corran sleeps. Lowbacca stays awake, tinkering with machines._

**Luke. **I'm sorry I lost the shield. You worked so hard to repair it.

**Lowbacca. **Do not worry, brother. You saved me. You wouldn't have had to if Chewbacca had helped.

**Luke. **He was just scared. I'm sure he'll get over it.

**Lowbacca. **He is not strong. He is not important anymore.

_Lowbacca sighs and sleeps._

_Luke sits next to Mara._

**Mara. **You should sleep.

**Luke. **Can't. You doing all right?

**Mara. **Sure. First day leading the quest. Just great.

**Luke. **We'll get there. We'll find the workshop before Caedus does.

**Mara. **I just wish the quest was logical. I mean, we're traveling, but we have no idea where we'll end up. How can you walk from Coruscant to the Outer Rim in a day?

**Luke. **Space isn't the same in the Graveyard.

**Mara. **I know, I know. It's just . . . Luke, I was kidding myself, all that planning and reading. I don't have a clue where we're going.

**Luke. **You're doing great. Besides, we never know what we're doing. It always works out. Remember Talzin?

**Mara. **_[snorts] _You made a cute tusk-pig.

**Luke. **And Ando, how you got us thrown off that ride?

**Mara. **_I_ got us thrown off? That was totally your fault.

**Luke. **See? It will be fine.

_Mara briefly smiles._

**Mara. **Luke. What did Shira mean when she said you knew the way to get through the Graveyard?

**Luke. **I honestly don't know.

**Mara. **You'd tell me if you did?

**Luke. **Sure. Maybe . . .

**Mara. **Maybe what?

**Luke. **Maybe if you told me the last line of the prophecy, it would help.

**Mara. **_[shivers] _Not here. Not in the dark.

**Luke. **What about the choice Bane mentioned? Shira said . . .

**Mara. **Stop. _[takes a breath] _I'm sorry, Luke. I'm just stressed. But I don't . . . I've got to think about it.

_Silence._

**Luke. **Kyp is down here somewhere. That's how he disappeared from the Praxeum. He found the Graveyard. Then he found a path that led down even farther . . . to the Netherworld. But now he's back in the Graveyard. He's coming after me.

**Mara. **Luke. I hope you're wrong. But if you're right . . .

**Luke. **How about I take first watch? I'll wake you if anything happens.

_Mara hesitates, then nods and sleeps._


	23. The Death of Bodo Baas

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Baas and Bodo, in his workshop on Empress Teta._

_Baas builds two rudimentary repulsorlift engines._

**Baas. **Done. It's done.

_Baas and Bodo admire the repulsorlift engines._

**Bodo. **Father. You're a genius.

**Baas. **_[smiles] _Tell me something I don't know, Bodo. Now hurry. It will take at least an hour to attach them. Come.

**Bodo. **You first.

**Baas. **No . . .

**Bodo. **You made them, Father. You should get the honor of wearing them first.

_Bodo attaches the repulsorlift engine to his father's back._

**Baas. **They should hold for several hours. But we would do well to avoid flying too high or too low. The vacuum would suck away the engines . . .

**Bodo. **And the heat of the stars would loosen them. Yes, Father. We've been through this a million times.

**Baas. **One cannot be too careful.

**Bodo. **I have complete faith in your inventions, Father. No one has ever been as smart as you.

**Baas. **Now I will do your repulsors. Come.

_Baas attaches the repulsorlift engine to his son's back._

Too slow. I am too slow.

**Bodo. **Take your time, Father. The guards aren't due until . . .

_Outside Baas's workshop, Exar Kun's Massassi guards slam into the door._

Hurry.

_Baas continues to attach the repulsors, inadvertently spilling hot wax onto Bodo. The youth winces, but does not cry out._

**Baas. **We must have more time. They are too early.

**Bodo. **It will be fine. Help me with the manhole . . .

_The Massassi knock the door down._

_Enter Exar Kun, flanked by his guards._

**Kun. **_[smiles coldly] _Well, well. Going somewhere?

_The Krevaaki freeze._

**Baas. **We're leaving, Kun.

**Kun. **_[laughs] _I was curious to see how far you'd get on this little project before I dashed your hopes. I must say I'm impressed. You look like metal avians. Perhaps we should pluck you and make a soup.

_The Massassi laughs._

**Massassi. **Metal avians. Soup.

**Kun. **Shut up. _[to Baas] _You let my daughter escape, Krevaaki. You drove my wife to madness. You killed my monster and made me the laughingstock of the Empress Teta system. You will never escape me.

_Bodo fires a fire extinguisher at the Massassi, knocking them backward._

**Bodo. **The vent.

**Kun. **Get them.

_The Krevaaki opened up the vent and lifted off into the air._

Shoot them.

_With no bows, one of the Massassi tries to toss a lightsaber out of the Krevaaki, but they are out of reach. Baas and Bodo soar out of the Graveyard, flying across the Empress Teta system._

**Bodo. **_[laughs] _Free, Father. You did it.

_Bodo soars out into open sea, twirling around._

**Baas. **Stop that. Be careful.

_However, Bodo does not appear to hear him. As the Krevaaki move parsecs from the Empress Teta system, Baas rushes to catch up with his son, who seems to just realize how worries his father is._

**Bodo. **_[smiles] _Don't worry, Father. You're a genius. I trust your handiwork . . .

_The vacuum of space blows away the durasteel of Bodo's repulsorlift engines._

**Baas. **Bodo. Glide. Extend the repulsors. Stay as still as possible.

_Bodo tries to do as Baas suggests, but the repulsorlift falls completely off, causing Bodo to descend rapidly._

**Bodo. **Father.

_Bodo descends down into a black hole, where he succumbs to death._

**Baas. **No! Bodo!

_Exit all._


	24. Almania

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Graveyard._

_As they move through the Graveyard, the stone transforms to dirt._

**Mara. **This isn't right. It should still be stone.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca step into an underground cavern._

**Corran. **It smells like the Netherworld in here.

**Luke. **Kyp. He was summoning the dead again.

**Lowbacca. **Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts.

**Luke. **We've got to find him.

_Sensing Kyp, Luke hurries forward._

**Mara. **Luke.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca exit the Graveyard and come into an underground cellar on Almania._

**Luke. **Where are we?

_As Luke looks upward, he sees several crimson nerfs run past. The nerfs paw at the grate above them, then turns away._

**Corran. **It's a cattle guard.

**Luke. **A what?

**Corran. **They put them at the gates of ranches on backwater worlds like Almania, so nerfs and grazers can't get out. They can't walk on them.

**Luke. **How do you know that?

**Corran. **_[indignant] _Believe me, if you had hooves, you'd know about cattle guards. They're annoying.

**Luke. **_[to Mara] _Didn't Shira say something about Almania? We need to check it out. Kyp might be there.

**Mara. **_[hesitates] _All right. But how do we get out?

_Lowbacca tears the cattle guard off, causing the nerfs to run away._

**Lowbacca. **Sorry, nerf.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca step into an Almanian ranch, surrounded by crimson nerfs._

**Mara. **Crimson nerfs. They're sacred to Yavin. But what are they doing . . . ?

_Corran senses the presence of the vornskr Sturm._

**Corran. **Wait. Listen.

_Enter Sturm._

_Lowbacca cries out nervously, while Corran tries to use Comprehend Speech to placate the vornskr. It is to no avail, as Sturm does not back down._

_Enter Brakiss, a red-robed Dark Jedi with blond hair and blue eyes._

**Brakiss. **Heel, Sturm.

_Sturm growls again, but relaxes. Brakiss draws his lightsaber, but does not activate it._

What have we got here, cattle rustlers?

**Mara. **Just travelers. We're on a quest.

**Brakiss. **Jedi, eh?

**Luke. **How did you know . . . ?

_Mara elbows Luke._

**Mara. **I'm Mara Jade, daughter of Ashla. This is Luke Skywalker, son of Vader, Corran Horn, and Lowbacca the . . .

**Brakiss. **Wookiee. Yes, I can see that. _[glares at Luke] _And I know Jedi because I was one, Skywalker. I'm Brakiss, the shepherd for this here ranch. I'm the son of Yun-Yammka. You came through the Graveyard like the other one, I reckon.

**Luke. **The other one? You mean Kyp Durron?

**Brakiss. **We get a load of visitors from the Graveyard. Not many ever leave.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Well, I feel welcome.

_Brakiss glances around nervously._

**Brakiss. **_[lowers his voice] _I'm only going to say this once, Jedi. Get back in the Graveyard now . . . before it's too late.

**Mara. **We're not leaving . . . not until we see this other Jedi. Please.

**Brakiss. **Then you leave me no choice, girl. I've got to take you to my Master.

_Brakiss leads the Jedi onward, headed toward Kueller's headquarters, passing by a herd of Fire Breathers._

**Luke. **What are they for?

**Brakiss. **We raise animals for lots of clients: Yavin, Miraj Scintel, and . . . others.

**Luke. **Like whom?

**Brakiss. **No more questions.

_They approach Kueller's headquarters._

Don't break the rules. No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don't make any comments about my Master's appearance.

**Luke. **Why? What does he look like?

_Enter Kueller, a young Dark Jedi in a mask reminiscent of Darth Vader's._

**Kueller. **Welcome to Almania.

**Brakiss. **Say hello to Lord Kueller.

**Luke. **Hello.

_Enter Kyp._

**Kyp. **Kueller. I won't wait for . . .

_Kyp sees Luke and activates his lightsaber._

**Kueller. **Put that away, Master Durron. I'm not going to have my guests killing each other.

**Kyp. **But that's . . .

**Kueller. **Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know.

**Corran. **_[indignant] _Monster friends?

**Lowbacca. **That man is wearing a death mask.

**Kyp. **_[angry] _They let my sister die. They're here to kill me.

**Luke. **Kyp. We're not here to kill you. What happened to Ahsoka was . . .

**Kyp. **Don't speak her name. You're not worthy to even talk about her.

**Mara. **_[to Kueller] _Wait a minute. How do you know our names?

**Kueller. **I make it my business to keep informed, darling. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from old Kueller. Now, Master Durron, put that horrible lightsaber away before I have Brakiss take it from you.

_Brakiss sighs and raises his own lightsaber._

_Kyp hesitates, then deactivates his lightsaber._

**Kyp. **If you come near me, Luke, I'll summon help. You don't want to meet my helpers, I promise.

**Luke. **I believe you.

**Kueller. **There. We've all made nice. Now come along, folks. I want to give you a tour of Almania.

_Kueller, Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, Kyp, and Brakiss board Kueller's landspeeder, and the Dark Jedi cruises across the surface of Almania. Kyp sits in the back with Brakiss, trying to keep his distance from Luke. Sturm sits next to Kueller in the front._

We have a huge operation. Equine and bovine mostly, but all sorts of exotic varieties, too.

_Kueller drives past a herd of rontos._

**Mara. **Rontos? I thought they were extinct.

**Kueller. **Yes. Very much in demand for meat.

**Mara. **That's horrible. They must be an endangered species.

_Kueller waves his hand dismissively._

**Kueller. **Credits are credits, darling. And you haven't tasted the meat.

**Corran. **That's not right.

_Kueller ignores Corran and drives past a herd of Fire Breathers._

**Kueller. **Now, over here, we have our Fire Breathers, which you may have seen on your way in. They're bred for war, naturally.

**Luke. **Which war?

**Kueller. **_[laughs] _Oh, whichever one comes along. And over yonder, of course, are our prize crimson nerfs.

_All study the nerfs of Yavin._

**Corran. **So many.

**Kueller. **Yes, well, Yavin is too busy to see them, so he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because there's such a demand.

**Luke. **For what?

**Kueller. **_[raises an eyebrow] _Meat, of course. Armies have to eat.

**Corran. **You kill the sacred nerfs of Yavin for nerfburger meat? That's the against will of the Force.

**Kueller. **Oh, don't get so worked up, Horn. They're just animals.

**Corran. **_[outraged] _Just animals?

**Kueller. **Yes, and if Yavin cared, I'm sure he would tell us.

**Luke. **If he knew.

**Kyp. **I don't care about any of this, Kueller. We had business to discuss, and this wasn't it.

**Kueller. **All in good time, Master Durron. Look over here . . . some of my exotic game.

_Kueller drives past a herd of rancors._

**Luke. **_[with realization] _Almania. Your mark was on the crates at the Praxeum. Nichos Marr got his rancors from you.

**Kueller. **Nichos Marr. Middle age, muscular, swordsman?

**Luke. **Yes.

**Kueller. **I've never heard of him. Now, over here are my prize stables. You must see them.

_Kueller drives past the stables of the Cherfer, completely covered in the Cherfer's own waste._

_All gag._

**Kyp. **What is that?

**Kueller. **My stables. Well, actually they belong to Clan Desilijic. But we watch over them for a small monthly fee. Aren't they lovely?

**Mara. **They're disgusting.

**Corran. **How can you keep animals like that?

**Kueller. **You are all getting on my nerves. These are Cherfer, see? They like these conditions.

**Brakiss. **Plus, you're too cheap to have them cleaned.

**Kueller. **Quiet. All right. Perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they do make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay me well.

**Luke. **What clients?

**Kueller. **Oh, you'd be surprised how many beings will pay for a Cherfer. They make great garbage disposals, wonderful way to terrify your enemies . . . great at naming day parties. We rent them out all the time.

**Mara. **You're a monster.

**Kueller. **_[sneers] _What gave it away?

**Corran. **You have to let these animals go. It's not right.

**Mara. **And the clients you keep talking about . . . You work for Palpatine, don't you? You're supplying his army with Cherfer, food, whatever they need.

**Kueller. **_[shrugs] _I work for anyone with credits, young lady. I'm a businessbeing. And I sell them anything I have to offer.

_Kueller stops the landspeeder and exits the vehicle. Kyp storms over to Kueller, followed closely by Brakiss._

**Kyp. **I came here for business, Kueller. And you haven't answered me.

**Kueller. **Hmm. Yes, you'll get a deal, all right.

**Kyp. **My ghost told me you could help. He said you could guide us to the soul we need.

**Kueller. **Wait a nanosecond. I thought I was the soul you wanted.

**Kyp. **_[snorts] _You? Why would I want you? Ahsoka's soul is worth a thousand of yours. Now, can you help me, Kueller . . . or not?

**Kueller. **Oh, I imagine I could. Your ghost friend, by the way . . . Where is he?

**Kyp. **He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around somewhere.

**Kueller. **_[smiles] _I'm sure. Kun likes to disappear when things get . . . difficult.

**Luke. **_Exar _Kun? You mean that evil king? That's the ghost who's been giving you advice?

**Kyp. **It's none of your business, Luke. _[to Kueller] _And what do you mean about things getting difficult?

**Kueller. **_[sighs] _Well, you see, Kyp . . . Can I call you Kyp?

**Kyp. **No.

**Kueller. **You see, Kyp, Darth Caedus is offering very good money for Force-sensitives, especially powerful adepts. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed.

_Kyp activates his lightsaber, but Brakiss easily disarms him. Luke tries to help, but Sturm pounces on him._

I would stay in the speeder, all of you . . . or Sturm will tear Master Skywalker's throat out. Now, Brakiss, if you would be so kind, secure Kyp.

**Brakiss. **Do I have to?

**Kueller. **Yes, you fool.

_Brakiss restrains Kyp._

Pick up the lightsaber, too. There's nothing I hate worse than synthetic crystal.

_Brakiss deactivates the lightsaber and clips it to his belt._

Now, we've had the tour. Let's go back to the lodge, have some lunch, and send a villip to our friends among the Dark Lords of the Sith.

**Mara. **You fiend.

**Kueller. **Don't worry, my dear. Once I've delivered Master Durron, you and your party can go. I don't interfere with quests. Besides, I've been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I'm afraid, include Master Durron.

**Mara. **Paid by whom? What do you mean?

**Kueller. **Never you mind, darling. Let's be off, shall we?

**Luke. **Wait.

_Sturm growls._

Kueller. You said you're a businessbeing. I want to make me a deal.

**Kueller. **_[narrows his eyes] _What sort of deal? Do you have credits?

**Luke. **I've got something better: barter.

**Kueller. **But Master Skywalker, you've got nothing.

**Brakiss. **You could have him clean the stables.

**Luke. **I'll do it. If I fail, you get all of us, trade us all to Caedus for credits.

**Kueller. **Assuming the Cherfer don't eat you.

**Luke. **Either way, you get my friends. But if I succeed, you've got to let all of us go, including Kyp.

**Kyp. **No. Don't do me any favors, Luke. I don't want your help.

**Kueller. **_[laughs] _Luke Skywalker. Those stables haven't been cleaned in a millennium . . . though it's true I might be able to sell more stable space if all that dung was cleared away.

**Luke. **So what have you got to lose?

**Kueller. **All right. I'll accept your offer. But you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold, and I get rich.

**Luke. **Deal.

**Kueller. **_[nods] _I'm going to take your friends with me, back to my headquarters. We'll wait for you there.

_Brakiss looks at Luke sympathetically, then whistles at Sturm. The vornskr leaps off of Luke and pounces on Mara, who yelps. Luke steps out of the landspeeder._

**Mara. **_[aside, to Luke] _I hope you know what you're doing.

**Luke. **Yeah. Me, too

_Kueller, Brakiss, and Kyp return to the landspeeder._

**Kueller. **Sunset. No later.

_Kueller laughs, then drives back toward his headquarters. Meanwhile, Luke moves onward toward the Cherfer stables._

_Exit all._


	25. The Cherfer

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, on Almania._

_Luke approaches the Cherfer stables, where he meets the Cherfer._

**Luke. **Hello. I'm going to clean your stables, okay?

**Lead Cherfer. **Yes. Come inside. We can eat you, tasty Jedi.

**Luke. **But I'm Vader's son. He created equines.

**Lead Cherfer. **Yes. Vader can come in, too. We will eat you both, seafood.

**All Cherfer. **Seafood.

_Luke turns toward the river, planning to use it to wash out the Cherfer stables._

_Enter Esla, a elder Melodie female._

**Esla. **Oh, no, you don't.

**Luke. **Are you a Melodie?

**Esla. **_[rolls her eyes] _Of course.

**Luke. **But you speak Basic. And you're out of the water.

**Esla. **What, you don't think we can act human if we want to?

**Luke. **Look, I just came to ask . . .

**Esla. **I know who you are. And I know what you want. And the answer is no. I'm not going to have my river used again to clean that filthy stable.

**Luke. **But . . .

**Esla. **Oh, save it, farmboy. You Jedi always think you're so much more important than some little Melodie, don't you? Well, let me tell you, this Melodie is not going to be pushed around just because your father is Lord Vader. This is freshwater territory, sir. The last guy who asked me this favor . . . Oh, he was way better-looking than you, by the way . . . He convinced me, and that was the worst mistake I've ever made. Do you have any idea what all that Cherfer manure does to my ecosystem? Do I look like a sewage treatment plant to you? My fish will die. I'll never get the muck out of my plants. I'll be sick for years. No thank you!

**Luke. **My friends are in danger.

**Esla. **Well, that's too bad. But it's not my problem. And you're not going to ruin my river.

_Luke sighs and sits._

**Luke. **All right. You win.

**Esla. **_[surprised] _Really?

**Luke. **I'm not going to fight you. It's your river.

**Esla. **_[relaxes] _Oh. Oh, good. I mean, good thing for you.

**Luke. **But my friends and I are going to be sold to the Sith if I don't clean those stables by sunset. And I don't know how.

**Esla. **_[smiles] _I'll tell you a secret, son of Vader. Scoop up some dirt.

**Luke. **What?

**Esla. **You heard me.

_Luke crouches down and scoops up some Almanian soil. As he examines the soil, he notices petrified seashells._

Those are shells, petrified seashells. Millions of years ago, even before the time of the Je'daii, when only Abeloth and Cosinga reigned, this land was under the water. It was part of the sea.

**Luke. **Okay. What good does that do me?

**Esla. **You're not so different from me, Jedi. Even when I'm out of the water, the water is within me. It is my life source. I hope you find a way to rescue your friends.

_Exit Esla._

_Luke approaches the Cherfer stables._

**Lead Cherfer. **Seafood. Come in. We're still hungry.

_Luke tosses the seashells at the Cherfer, causing water to materialize and wash over the Cherfer._

**Luke. **No way.

_Using the Force, Luke wills the water to expand, washing over the Cherfer. The equine beasts try to drink the water, but recoil._

**Lead Cherfer. **_[shudders] _Salty.

_Luke tosses more seashells at the water, causing the water to expand and wash over the Cherfer._

Stop. Meat is good. Sanisteams are bad

_As water flows around the Cherfer, it causes the dung to disappear._

**Luke. **More.

_Using the Force, Luke conjures up more water, washing away the Cherfer manure._

**Lead Cherfer. **Stop, Master Skywalker. Stop, please.

_In the end, Luke completely cleans the Cherfer stables._

**Luke. **Stop. Stop!

_Luke wills the water to cease, leaving behind a clean stable._

**Lead Cherfer. **We won't eat you. Please, Master Skywalker, no more salty sanisteams.

**Luke. **On one condition. You only eat the food your handlers give you from now on, not sentients. Otherwise, I'll be back with more seashells.

**Lead Cherfer. **Of course, Master Skywalker. We promise.

_Exit Luke._


	26. Kueller

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Kueller, Brakiss (with Sturm), Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp, on Almania._

_Kueller cooks barbecue, with Brakiss and Sturm off to the side. Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp are tied up in the background._

_Enter Luke._

**Luke. **Let them go. I cleaned the stables.

_Kueller turns._

**Kueller. **Did you now? How did you manage it?

**Luke. **_[impatient] _I used my powers with the sea to wash out the stables without poisoning the nearby river.

**Kueller. **Very ingenious. It would have been better if you'd poisoned that pesky Melodie, but no matter.

**Luke. **Let my friends go. We had a deal.

**Kueller. **Ah, I've been thinking about that. The problem is, if I let them go, I don't get paid.

**Luke. **You promised.

**Kueller. **But did you make me swear on the Font of Power? No you didn't. So it's not binding. When you're conducting business, son, you should always get a binding oath.

_Luke activates his lightsaber, causing Sturm to growl and bare his fangs._

Brakiss. The boy is starting to annoy me. Kill him.

**Brakiss. **Kill him yourself.

**Kueller. **_[raises his eyebrows] _Excuse me?

**Brakiss. **You heard me. You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself.

_Kueller glares at Brakiss._

**Kueller. **You dare defy me? I should fire you right now.

**Brakiss. **And who would take care of your cattle? Sturm, heel.

_Sturm ceases to growl and backs away from Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp._

**Kueller. **Fine. I'll deal with you later, after the boy is dead.

_Kueller tosses two vibroblades at Luke. The Jedi easily deflects them with his lightsaber, then goes on the attack. Kueller parries the strike with a pair of bone tongs. Luke knocks the tong aside and stabs him through the chest._

O!

_Kueller's wound instantly heals, and he rises back to his feet._

Nice try, son. The thing is . . . I have three hearts, the perfect backup system.

_Kueller throws his barbecue back, nearly hitting Mara with the burning coals. Lowbacca tries to break free, but even he was not strong enough. Luke stabs Kueller again, but he merely laughs. Luke flees into Kueller's headquarters, searching for an appropriate weapon to fight the Dark Jedi._

Coward. Come back and die right.

_Luke enters Kueller's headquarters, examining his hunting trophies: a wampa, several rancors, and a krayt dragon. Nearby stood a vibrosword display and a bow and arrow._

_Kueller charges into his headquarters and tosses his barbecue fork at Luke._

Your head's going to go right there, Skywalker . . . next to the wampa.

_Luke deactivates his lightsaber and pick up the bow and arrow. Praying to Yavin and Dathomir, Luke notches an arrow._

_[laughs] _You fool. One arrow is no better than one lightsaber.

_Kueller activates his twin lightsabers and charges. Luke dodges to the side and fires his arrow through Kueller's side, where it passes clean through each of Kueller's hearts. Kueller drops his lightsabers and falls back._

You can't shoot. They told me you couldn't . . .

_Kueller collapses and fades to dust._

_Luke exits Kueller's headquarters and unties Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp. Then he throws a burnt offering into the fire for Yavin and Dathomir._

**Luke. **Thanks, guys. I owe you one.

_Lowbacca cheers._

**Kyp. **Can we tie up this shepherd now?

**Corran. **Yeah. And that vornskr almost killed me.

_Luke glances at Brakiss._

**Luke. **How long will it take Kueller to reform?

**Brakiss. **_[shrugs] _Hundred years? He's not one of those fast reformers, thank the Force. You've done me a favor.

**Luke. **You said you'd died for him before. How?

**Brakiss. **I've worked for that rodder for thousands of years. I started as a regular demigod. But I chose immortality when my father offered it. It was the worst mistake I ever made. Now I'm stuck here on this rock. I can't leave. I can't quit. I just tend the nerfs and fight Kueller's fights. We're kind of tied together.

**Luke. **Maybe you can change things.

**Brakiss. **_[narrows his eyes] _How?

**Luke. **Be nice to the animals. Take care of them. Stop selling them for food. And stop dealing with the Sith.

**Brakiss. **That would be all right.

**Luke. **Get the animals on your side, and they'll help you. Once Kueller gets back, maybe he'll be working for you this time.

**Brakiss. **_[grins] _Now, that I could live with.

**Luke. **You won't try to stop us leaving?

**Brakiss. **Kriff, no.

**Mara. **_[suspicious] _Your Master said somebody paid for our safe passage. Who?

**Brakiss. **_[shrugs] _Maybe he was just saying that to fool you.

**Luke. **What about the Sith? Did you contact them about Kyp yet?

**Brakiss. **No. Kueller was waiting until after the barbecue. They don't know about him.

_Kyp glares at Luke._

**Luke. **_[to Kyp] _You could stay here until we're done with our quest. It would be safe.

**Kyp. **Safe? What do you care if I'm safe? You got my sister killed.

**Mara. **Kyp. That wasn't Luke's fault. And Kueller wasn't lying about Palpatine's wanting to capture you. If he knew who you were, he'd do anything to get you on his side.

**Kyp. **I'm not on anyone's side. And I'm not afraid.

**Mara. **You should be. Your sister wouldn't want . . .

**Kyp. **If you cared for my sister, you'd help me bring her back.

**Luke. **A soul for a soul?

**Kyp. **Yes.

**Luke. **But if you didn't want my soul . . .

**Kyp. **I'm not explaining anything to you. And I will bring her back.

**Luke. **Ahsoka wouldn't want to be brought back . . . not like that.

**Kyp. **You didn't know her. How do you know what she'd want?

**Luke. **Let's ask Ahsoka.

**Kyp. **I've tried. She won't answer.

**Luke. **Try again. I've got a feeling she'll answer with me here.

**Kyp. **Why would she?

**Luke. **Because she's been sending me villips. She's been trying to warn me what you're up to, so I can protect you.

**Kyp. **_[shakes his head] _That's impossible.

**Luke. **One way to find out. You said you're not afraid. _[to Brakiss] _We're going to need a pit, like a grave . . . and food and drinks.

**Mara. **Luke. I don't think this is a good . . .

**Kyp. **All right. I'll try.

**Brakiss. **There's a hole dug out back for a septic tank. We could use that. Wookiee, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen. I hope the dead like fizzee.

_Exit all._


	27. Ahsoka's Advice

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp, on Almania._

_Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp stand over a grave, where Kyp pours fizzee into the grave, in order to summon the dead._

**Kyp.** It's almost dark. Kun should be here by now.

**Luke. **_[hopeful] _Maybe he got lost.

_Kyp begins chanting in Old Corellian. Deceased spirits begin to rise._

**Lowbacca. **_[aside, to Luke] _Make him stop.

_Enter the ghost of Exar Kun._

_Kun approaches the drink._

**Kyp.** Stop him. Only Ahsoka may drink.

_Luke activates his lightsaber, driving off most of the spirit. But Kun manages to drink, assuming near-corporeal form._

Kun. What are you doing here?

**Ghost. **My apologies, Master. The sacrifice smelled so good, I couldn't resist.

_Kun examines his body._

It is good to see myself again. Almost in solid form . . .

**Kyp. **You are disrupting the ritual. Get . . .

_Kyp continues chanting in Old Corellian._

**Ghost. **Yes, quite right, Master. You keep chanting. I've only come to protect you from these liars who would deceive you. _[turns to Luke] _Luke Skywalker . . . my, my. The sons of Vader haven't improved over the centuries, have they?

**Luke. **We're looking for Ahsoka Tano. Scratch gravel.

**Ghost. **_[laughs] _I understand you once killed my Gamorrean with your bare hands. But worse things await you in the Graveyard. Do you really believe Vodo-Siosk Baas will help you?

_Mara draws her vibroblade and helps Luke drive off the spirits. Corran and Lowbacca back away from the scene, keeping their distance from the dead._

Baas cares nothing for you, Jedi. You can't trust him. He is old beyond counting and crafty. He is bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the Je'daii.

**Luke. **The guilt of murder? Who did he kill?

**Ghost. **Do not changed the subject. You are hindering Kyp. You try to persuade him to give up on his goal. I would make him a lord.

**Kyp. **Enough, Kun.

**Ghost. **_[sneers] _Master. These are your enemies. You must not listen to them. Let me protect you. I will turn their minds to madness, as I did the others.

**Mara. **The others? You mean Raynar Thul? That was you?

**Ghost. **The Graveyard is my property, not Baas's. Those who intrude deserve madness.

**Kyp. **Be gone, Kun. I want to see my sister.

**Ghost. **As you wish, Master. But I warn you. You cannot trust these Jedi.

_Exit Kun._

_More spirits approach, but Luke and Mara keep them back._

**Kyp. **Ahsoka, appear.

_Kyp chants in Old Corellian._

**Corran. **Any time now.

_Enter the ghost of Ahsoka Tano._

_Luke lowers his lightsaber._

**Ghost. **Hello, Luke.

**Luke. **Ahsoka. I'm so sorry.

**Ghost. **You have nothing to apologize for, Luke. I made my own choice. I don't regret it.

_Kyp steps forward._

**Kyp.** Ahsoka.

**Ghost. **Hello, Kyp. You've gotten so tall.

**Kyp. **Why didn't you answer me sooner? I've been trying for months.

**Ghost. **I was hoping you would give up.

**Kyp. **Give up? How can you say that? I'm trying to save you.

**Ghost. **You can't, Kyp. Don't do this. Luke is right.

**Kyp. **No. He let you die. He's not your friend.

**Ghost. **You must listen to me. Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Bogan. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this.

**Kyp. **I can't. Never.

**Ghost. **Luke has been worried about you, Kyp. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you.

**Luke. **So it was you. You sent those villips.

_Ahsoka nods._

**Kyp. **Why are you helping him and not me? It's not fair.

**Ghost. **You are close to the truth now. It is not Luke you're angry with, Kyp. It is I.

**Kyp. **No.

**Ghost. **You're angry because I left you to become a Witch of Dathomir. You're angry because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that, Kyp. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger and stop blaming Luke for my choices. It will be your doom.

**Mara. **She's right. Palpatine is rising, Kyp. He'll twist anyone he can to his cause.

**Kyp. **I don't care about Palpatine. I just want my sister back.

**Ghost. **You can't have that, Kyp.

**Kyp. **I'm the son of Bogan. I can.

**Ghost. **Don't try. If you love me, don't . . .

_The spirits stir._

**Various. **Danger.

**Ghost. **The Maw stirs. Your power draws the attention of Palpatine. The dead must return to the Netherworld. It is not safe for us to remain.

**Kyp. **Wait. Please . . .

**Ghost. **Goodbye, Kyp. I love you. Remember what I said.

_Exit Ahsoka, with the other spirits._


	28. Isard's Vow

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Caedus, on Korriban._

_Caedus steps past his subordinates, several demigods and Killiks. The demigods rise to attention. One of the Killiks, Saras, turns to Caedus._

**Saras.** Is it my time, my Lord?

**Caedus. **Soon. Continue your work.

_Enter Tyris._

**Tyris. **My Lord. You have a visitor.

_Enter Isard._

**Caedus. **You. I told you to stay on _Lusankya_.

**Isard. **_[in Rakata] _I come to serve. Give me revenge.

**Caedus. **You're a jailor. Your job . . .

**Isard. **_[in Rakata] _I will have them dead. No one escapes me.

**Caedus. **_[hesitates] _Very well. You will go with us. You may carry Nomi Sunrider's blood trail. It is a position of great honor.

_Exit Isard._

We should have left that one in the Maw. She is too chaotic. Too powerful.

**Tyris. **_[laughs] _You should not fear power, Jacen. Use it.

**Caedus. **The sooner we leave, the better. I want this over with.

**Tyris. **You find it unpleasant to destroy your old _praxeum_?

**Caedus. **I didn't say that.

**Tyris. **You're not having second thoughts about your own, ah, special part?

**Caedus. **I know my duty.

**Tyris. **That is good. Is our strike force sufficient, do you think? Or will I need to call Mother Morag for help?

**Caedus. **We have more than enough. The deal is almost complete. All I need now is to negotiate safe passage through the arena.

**Tyris. **Hmm. That should be interesting. I would hate to see your handsome head on a spike if you fail.

**Caedus. **I will not fail. And you, Anzat, don't you have other matters to attend to?

**Tyris. **Oh, yes. I am bringing despair to your eavesdropping enemies. I am doing that right now.

_Tyris assumes her true form and wards away the presence of Luke Skywalker, eavesdropping on the scene._

_Exit all._


	29. The Death of Cray Mingla

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Baas, on Ashla._

_Baas tinkers with one of his machines in his workshop._

_Enter Cray Mingla, a black-clad young woman with blond hair and brown eyes._

**Cray. **Uncle.

**Baas. **_[cold] _Hello, Cray. Done with your projects already?

**Cray. **Yes, Uncle. They were easy.

**Baas. **_[scowls] _Easy? The problem of moving water uphill without a pump was easy?

**Cray. **Oh, yes. Look.

_Cray shows Baas the diagrams she had drawn up. The Krevaaki nods grudgingly._

**Baas. **I see. Not bad.

**Cray. **The King loved it. He said I might be even smarter than you.

**Baas. **Did he now?

**Cray. **But I don't believe that. I'm so glad Mother sent me to study with you. I want to know everything you do.

**Baas. **Yes. So when I die, you can take my place, eh?

**Cray. **Oh no, Uncle. But I've been thinking . . . why does a being have to die, anyway?

**Baas. **_[scowls] _It is the way of things, lass. Everything dies but the Je'daii.

**Cray. **But why? If you could capture the _pneuma_, the soul in another form . . . Well, you've told me about your droids, Uncle: reeks, hawk-bats, rancors, equines. Why not a mechanical sentient?

**Baas. **No, my girl. You are naïve. Such a thing is impossible.

**Cray. **I don't think so. With the use of the Force . . .

**Baas. **_[scoffs] _The Force?

**Cray. **Yes, Uncle. The Force and technology together . . . With a little work, one could make a body that would look exactly human, only better. I've made some notes.

_Cray hands Baas her notes. He examines them closely, then sets them down._

**Baas. **It would never work, my girl. When you're older, you'll see.

**Cray. **Can I fix that homing beacon, then, Uncle? Are your joints swelling up again?

**Baas. **_[irritated] _No. Thank you. Now why don't you run along?

_Cray walks off to the side, playing with a buzz droid, while Baas continues his own work. _

Smarter than me.

**Cray. **Is it true that your son died flying, Uncle? I heard you made him a repulsorlift engine, but they failed.

**Baas. **_[bitter] _Take my place.

_The wind whips around Cray._

**Cray. **I would like to fly. I'd make my own repulsors that wouldn't fail. Do you think I could?

_Enter Darth Bane, appearing before Baas._

**Bane. **Choose. Choose.

_Baas's face hardens with anger. He tosses a buzz droid in Cray's direction._

**Baas. **Cray. Catch.

_Cray reaches for the buzz droid, but the throw was too long. The wind catches hold of Cray and blows her out the viewport. In desperation, Cray grabs hold of the rim._

**Cray. **Uncle. Help me.

_Baas does not move._

**Baas. **Go on, Cray. Make your own repulsors. Be quick about it.

**Cray. **Uncle.

_Cray tumbles into the sea and dies._

_Exit Bane._

_Enter Ashla._

**Ashla. **You will pay the price for that, Vodo-Siosk Baas.

**Baas. **_[scowls] _I have always honored you, Mother. I have sacrificed everything to follow your way.

**Ashla. **Yet the girl had my blessing as well. And you have killed her. For that, you must pay.

**Baas. **_[angry] _I have paid and paid. I've lost everything. I'll suffer in the Netherworld, no doubt. But in the meantime . . .

_Baas pockets Cray's notes._

**Ashla. **You do not understand. You will pay now and forever.

_Ashla marks Baas with the symbol of a murderer. The Krevaaki cries out in agony._

_Exit all._


	30. Corran's Fears

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Corran, on Almania._

_Luke awakes to find Corran watching HoloNet News._

**Corran. **Luke. Are you okay?

**Luke. **What . . . what time is it?

**Corran. **Oh two hundred. I couldn't sleep. I was watching the HoloNet News. _[sniffles] _I miss Mirax.

**Luke. **Yeah, well, you'll see her again soon.

**Corran. **_[shakes his head] _Do you know what day it is, Luke? I just saw it on HNN. It's June thirteenth, seven days since we left the Praxeum.

**Luke. **What? That can't be right.

**Corran. **Time is faster in the Graveyard. The first time you and Mara went down there, you thought you were only gone a few minutes, right? But it was an hour.

**Luke. **Oh. Right. _[with realization] _Your deadline with the Corellian Council.

**Corran. **I'm out of time. As soon as I go back, they'll take away my searcher's license. I'll never be allowed to go out again.

**Luke. **We'll talk to them. Make them give you more time.

**Corran. **They'll never go for it. The galaxy is dying, Luke. What you did today, saving the Almanian animals from Kueller . . . That was amazing. I . . . I wish I could be more like you.

**Luke. **Hey, don't say that. You're just as much a hero . . .

**Corran. **No, I'm not. I keep trying, but . . . Luke, I can't go back to the Praxeum without finding Yu'shaa. I just can't. You understand that, don't you? I can't face Mirax if I fail. I can't even face myself.

**Luke. **We'll figure out something. You haven't failed. You're the champion Corellian, all right? Mirax knows that. So do I.

_Corran closes his eyes._

**Corran.** _[dejected] _Champion Corellian.

_Corran sleeps._

_Exit all._


	31. Brakiss's Gift

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, Kyp, and Brakiss, on Almania._

_Kyp and Brakiss to see off Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca as they prepare to head into the Graveyard._

**Luke. **Kyp. You could come with us.

**Kyp. **_[shakes his head] _I need time to think.

**Mara. **Kyp. Ahsoka just wants you to be okay.

_Kyp nods and exits._

I'm worried about him. If he starts talking to Kun's ghost again . . .

**Brakiss. **He'll be al right. The boy can stay here and gather his thoughts as long as he wants. He'll be safe, I promise.

**Luke. **What about you?

**Brakiss. **Things are going to be run a little different on this planet from now on. No more sacred nerf meat. I'm thinking about vegetarian patties. And I'm going to befriend those Cherfer. I might just sign them up for the next rodeo.

**Luke. **May the Force be with you.

**Brakiss. **Yes. I reckon you'll be looking for Baas's workshop now?

**Mara. **Can you help us?

**Brakiss. **I don't know where it is. But Yun-Ne'Shel probably would.

**Mara. **That's what Shira said. But how do we find Yun-Ne'Shel?

_Brakiss removes a BT-16 perimeter droid and hands it to Mara._

**Brakiss. **Yun-Ne'Shel comes here from time to time to study the animals and such, so she can make android copies. Last time, I . . . did her a favor, a little trick she wanted to play on my father Yun-Yammka and Yun-Q'aah. She gave me that chain in gratitude, said if I ever needed to find her, the disk would lead me to her forges . . . but only once.

**Mara. **And you're giving it to me?

**Brakiss. **I don't need to see the forges, miss. I've got enough to do here. Just press the button and you'll be on your way.

_Mara activates the BT-16, and it comes to life: a black-plated droid with eight spiderlike appendages. Mara jumps back._

**Mara.** Arachne.

**Corran. **She's . . . a little scared of arachnes, that old grudge between Ashla and Lomi Plo.

**Brakiss. **Oh. Sorry, miss.

_The BT-16 slips down into the Graveyard._

**Luke. **Hurry. That thing's not going to wait for us.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca follow the BT-16 into the Graveyard._

_Exit all._


	32. Waru

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Graveyard._

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca follow the BT-16 through the Graveyard, eventually arriving at the lair of Waru._

_Enter Waru, a scaly creature who looks like a large blob._

_Lowbacca whimpers._

**Lowbacca.** Waru.

_Mara approaches Waru, who growls and seals the exits._

**Waru.** _[smiles] _Welcome, fortunate contestants. Get ready to play . . . answer that riddle! Fabulous prizes. Pass the test and thou shalt advance. Fail, and I shalt devour thee. Who will be our contestant?

**Mara. **I've got this. I know what he's going to ask.

_Mara steps before Waru._

**Waru. **Welcome, Mara Jade. Art thou ready for thy test?

**Mara. **Yes. Ask your riddle.

**Waru. **Twenty riddles, actually.

**Mara. **What? But back in the old days . . .

**Waru. **Oh, we hath raised our standards. To pass, thou must show proficiency in all twenty. Is that not great?

_Mara glances at Luke nervously._

**Mara. **Okay. I'm ready.

**Waru. **What . . . is the capital of Hapes?

**Mara. **_[frowns] _Ta'a Chume. But . . .

**Waru. **Correct. Please be sure to mark thy answer clearly.

**Mara. **What?

**Waru. **Now, next question . . .

**Mara. **Wait a nanosecond. What about "what walks on four legs in the morning?"

**Waru. **I beg thy pardon?

**Mara. **The riddle about the sentient being. He walks on four legs in the morning, like an infant, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs in the evening, as an elderly being with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask.

**Waru. **That is exactly why we changed the test. Thou already knew the answer. Now second question, what is the square root of sixteen?

**Mara. **Four. But . . .

**Waru. **Correct. Which GA Chief of State signed the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty?

**Mara. **Ponc Gavrisom. But . . .

**Waru. **Correct. Riddle number four: How much . . . ?

**Mara. **Hold up. These aren't riddles.

**Waru. **What dost thou mean? Of course they are. This test material is specially designed . . .

**Mara. **It's just a list of random facts. Riddles are supposed to make you think.

**Waru. **Think? How am I supposed to test whether thou canst think? That is ridiculous. Now, how much force is required . . . ?

**Mara. **Stop. This is a stupid test.

**Corran. **Mara. Maybe you should just, you know, finish first and complain later?

**Mara. **I'm a child of Ashla. And this is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer these questions.

**Waru. **Well, then, my dear, if thou will not pass, thou shalt fail. And since we cannot allow any students to be held back, thou shalt be eaten!

_Waru pounces at Mara._

**Lowbacca. **No.

_Lowbacca tackles Waru to the ground, giving Mara enough time to leap to her feet and draw her vibroblade._

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

**Luke. **Cloak yourself.

**Mara. **I can fight.

**Luke. **No. Waru is after you. Let us get him.

_Waru knocks Lowbacca aside and charges at Mara. As Corran attacks him, Mara throws her cloaking device over herself, vanishing in an instant. Waru pounces at the spot Mara was, but Mara has already leaped out of the way._

**Waru. **No fair. Cheater.

_Waru turns on Luke, who raises his lightsaber. In response, Lowbacca lifts up a large piece of machinery and tosses it at Waru, where it lands in pieces all around him. This causes the bars to lift up off the exits. Using Waru's dismay as a distraction, the Jedi scurry out of his lair. Waru tries to follow, but Corran uses the Force to entangle her with branches and roots._

_As the exits seal once more, Luke, Corran, and Lowbacca search for the cloaked Mara._

**Luke. **Mara.

**Mara's Voice. **Here. Keep moving.

_As Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca hurry onward, Waru cries out in outrage._

_Exit all._


	33. Yun-Ne'Shel

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Graveyard._

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca follow the BT-16 to the entrance to Yun-Ne'Shel's lair._

**Corran. **Ready to meet Yun-Ne'Shel?

**Luke. **No.

**Lowbacca. **Yes.

_Lowbacca activates the entrance, and each of them step into Yun-Ne'Shel's entrance._

_Enter Yun-Ne'Shel, a young female deity who bears a resemblance to Tahiri Veila._

_The BT-16 approaches Yun-Ne'Shel, falling apart before her._

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Well, well. What have we here?

_Yun-Ne'Shel examines the BT-16 and quickly repairs it._

There. Much better.

_As the BT-16 flips in her palm, Yun-Ne'Shel regards the organics._

I didn't make you, did I?

**Mara. **No, Lady.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Good. Shoddy workmanship. _[to Luke and Mara] Jeedai_. You could be droids, of course, but probably not.

**Luke. **We've met, Lady.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Have we? Well, then if I didn't smash you to a pulp the first time we met, I suppose I won't have to do it now. _[turns to Corran and Lowbacca] _Corellian. _[smiles] _Well, a Wookiee. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?

_Lowbacca merely stares at Yun-Ne'Shel in wonder._

Yes, well said. So, there had better be a good reason you're disturbing me. The suspension on this airspeeder is no small matter, you know.

**Mara. **Lady. We're looking for Vodo-Siosk Baas. We thought . . .

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Vodo-Siosk Baas? You want that old scoundrel? You dare to seek him out.

_Yun-Ne'Shel inadvertently summons flames in her outrage._

**Mara. **_[taken aback] _Yes, sir, please.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Hmm. You're wasting your time. _[glances at Lowbacca] _I sense you have something to tell me, Wookiee.

**Lowbacca. **Y-yes, Lady. We met a Rwook?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Chewbacca?

**Lowbacca. **Yes. He . . . he was scared. He would not help us.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **And that bothered you.

**Lowbacca. **Yes. Chewbacca should be strong. He is older and greater than I am. But he ran away.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[grunts] _There was a time I admired the Rwook Wookiees . . . back in the days of the Great Sith War. But beings, monsters, even gods change, young Wookiee. You can't trust them. Look at my loving mother Shira. You met her, didn't you? She will smile to your face and talk about how important family is, eh? That didn't stop her from pitching me off Tython when she saw my ugly face.

**Luke. **But I thought Sekot did that to you.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Mother likes telling that version of the story. It makes her seem more likeable, doesn't it? Blaming it all on my father. The truth is . . . my mother likes families, but she likes a certain kind of family . . . perfect families. She took one look at me and . . . well, I don't fit the image, do I? Believe me, young Wookiee, you can't trust others. All you can trust is the work of your own hands.

**Luke. **_[aside] _That seems like a rather lonely way to live. Besides, I don't exactly trust Yun-Ne'Shel's work. It was that defective cyborg of his, Durge, that got Ahsoka killed.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[narrows her eyes] _Oh, this one doesn't like me. No worries. I'm used to that. What would you ask of me, young _Jeedai_?

**Luke. **We told you. We need to find Baas. There's this guy Jacen, and he's working for Palpatine. He's trying to find a way to navigate the Graveyard so he can invade our _praxeum_. If we don't get to Baas first . . .

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **And I told you, boy. Looking for Baas is a waste of time. He won't help you.

**Luke. **Why not?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[shrugs] _Some of us get thrown off mountainsides. Some of us . . . the way we learn not to trust beings is more painful. Ask me for aurodium or a vibrosword or a Force-sensitive steed. These I can grant you easily. But a way to Baas? That's an expensive favor.

**Mara. **You know where he is, then.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **It isn't wise to go looking, girl.

**Mara. **My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[narrows her eyes] _Who's your mother, then?

**Mara. **Ashla.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Figures. Fine goddess, Ashla. A shame she pledged never to marry. All right, _Jeedai_. I can tell you what you want to know. But there is a price. I need a favor done.

**Mara. **Name it.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[laughs] _You _Jeedai_, always making rash promises. How refreshing.

_Yun-Ne'Shel activates her holoprojector, showing the Jedi a holographic image of the Grotto of Yun-Ne'Shel, located within the Sacred Spire on Coruscant._

One of my forges. I have many, but that used to be my favorite.

**Corran. **That's the Sacred Spire. Great forests around there.

**Luke. **You've been there?

**Corran. **Looking for . . . you know, Yu'shaa.

**Mara. **Wait. You said it used to be your favorite. What happened?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Well, that's where the monster Lord Nyax is trapped, you know. He used to be trapped on Belsavis. But when we moved to the Galactic Alliance, his force got pinned under the Sacred Spire instead. Powerful Force nexus, but a bit dangerous. There's always a chance he will escape. There are a lot of eruptions these days, smoldering all the time. He's restless with the Sith uprising.

**Luke. **What do you want us to do, fight him?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[snorts] _That would be suicide. The Je'daii themselves ran from Nyax when he was free. No, pray you never have to see him, much less fight him. But lately I have sensed intruders in my grotto. Someone or something is using my forges. When I go there, it is empty. But I can tell it is being used. They sense me coming, and they disappear. I send my droids to investigate. But they do not return. Something . . . ancient is there, evil. I want to know who dares invade my territory and if they mean to loose Nyax.

**Luke. **You want us to find out who it is.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Aye. Go there. They may not sense you coming. You are not gods.

**Luke. **Glad you noticed.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Go and find out what you can. Report back to me, and I will tell you what you need to know about Vodo-Siosk Baas.

**Mara. **All right. How do we get there?

_Yun-Ne'Shel claps her hands, and the BT-16 approaches._

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **My creation will show you the way. It is not far through the Graveyard. And try to stay alive, will you? Humans are much more fragile than droids.

_Exit Yun-Ne'Shel._


	34. Corran's Departure

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca, in the Graveyard._

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Lowbacca follow the BT-16 away from Yun-Ne'Shel's headquarters. As they move through the Graveyard, Corran pauses at a turn._

**Luke. **What is it?

_Corran remains still._

**Mara. **Come on. We have to keep moving.

**Corran. **This is the way. This is it.

**Luke. **What way? You mean . . . to Yu'shaa?

**Corran. **_[to Lowbacca] _Don't you smell it?

**Lowbacca. **_[nods] _Dirt and plants.

**Corran. **Yes. This is the way. I'm sure of it.

_Luke and Mara exchange looks, as the BT-16 continues moving._

**Mara. **We'll come back . . . on our way back to Yun-Ne'Shel.

**Corran. **The tunnel will be gone by then. I have to follow it. A door like this won't stay open.

**Mara. **But we can't. The forges.

**Corran. **I have to, Mara. Don't you understand?

**Luke. **We'll split up.

**Mara. **No. That's way too dangerous. How will we ever find each other again? And Corran can't go alone.

**Lowbacca. **I . . . I will go with him.

**Luke. **Lowie. Are you sure?

**Lowbacca. **_[nods] _The Corellian needs help. We will find the Prophet. I am not like Yun-Ne'Shel. I trust my friends.

**Corran. **Luke. We'll find each other again. We've still got the battle meld. I just . . . have to.

**Luke. **I hope you're right.

**Corran. **I know I am.

**Luke. **Be careful.

_Exit Corran and Lowbacca, down the side tunnel._

**Mara. **This is bad. Splitting up is a really, really bad idea.

**Luke. **We'll see them again. Now come on. The BT-16 is getting away.

_Exit all._


	35. The Noghri

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Mara, in the Graveyard._

_Luke and Mara approach the Grotto of Yun-Ne'Shel._

**Luke. **Hey, wait up.

**Mara. **Yeah?

**Luke. **Something Yun-Ne'Shel said back there . . . about Ashla.

**Mara. **She swore never to marry, like Dathomir and Jabitha. She's one of the maiden Je'daii.

**Luke. **But then . . .

**Mara. **How come she has demigod children?

_Luke nods._

Luke. You know how Ashla was born?

**Luke. **She sprung from the head of Sekot in full battle armor or something.

**Mara. **Exactly. She wasn't born in the normal way. She was literally born from thoughts. Her children are born the same way. When Ashla falls in love with a mundane male, it's purely intellectual, the way she loved Obi-Wan in the old stories. It's a meeting of minds. She would tell you that's the purest kind of love.

**Luke. **So your father and Ashla . . . so you weren't . . .

**Mara. **I was a brain child . . . literally. Children of Ashla are sprung from the divine thoughts of our mother and the human ingenuity of our father. We are supposed to be a gift, a blessing from Ashla on the males she favors.

**Luke. **But . . .

**Mara. **Luke. The BT-16 getting away. Do you really want me to explain the exact details of how I was born?

**Luke. **Er, no. That's okay.

**Mara. **_[smirks] _I thought not.

_Luke and Mara enter the Grotto of Yun-Ne'Shel, within the Sacred Spire. Mara removes her cloaking device and walks forward._

Wait here.

**Luke. **Hold it.

_Mara places on the cloaking device and vanishes, moving forward._

_Exit Mara._

_[aside] _I dare not call after her. But I don't like the idea of her approaching the grotto alone. If those things could sense a Je'daii coming, will Mara be safe?

_Luke approaches a mine cart and removes its tarp, viewing the metal scrap underneath. Before he can do anything further, Luke hears the voices of the approaching Noghri._

**Khabarakh's Voice. **Bring it in?

**Rukh's Voice. **Yeah. The holodrama is just about done.

_Luke leaps into the mine cart and pulls the tarp over himself._

_Enter Rukh and Khabarakh, two diminutive Noghri with bluish-gray, black eyes, and claws._

_The Noghri push the mine cart forward._

**Khabarakh. **O! This thing weighs a metric ton.

**Rukh. **It's Adegan crystal. What did you expect?

_Rukh and Khabarakh push the mine cart into a small Noghri classroom, where a holodrama plays._

_Enter the Maitrakh of Clan Khim'bar, a older female Noghri, standing over several juvenile Noghri._

**Maitrakh. **Just set it in the back.

_Rukh and Khabarakh set the mine cart in the corner._

_Exit Rukh and Khabarakh._

Now, younglings, please attend to the holodrama. There will be time for questions afterward.

**Narrator. **_[over the holodrama] _As a young Noghri matures, changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour sentient beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young Noghri.

_The holodrama eventually comes to an end._

**Maitrakh. **Now, younglings, what is the proper name of our kind?

**Cakhmaim. **Death Commandos?

**Maitrakh. **No. Anyone else?

**Meewalh. **Noghri.

**Maitrakh. **Very good. And why are we here?

**Noghri. **Revenge.

**Maitrakh. **Yes, yes. But why?

**Cakhmaim. **Sekot is evil. He cast us into the Maw just because we used the Force.

**Maitrakh. **Indeed. After we made so many of the Je'daii's finest weapons . . . the lightsaber of Lord Vader, for one. And of course, we made the greatest weapon of the Sith. Nevertheless, Sekot cast us away and relied on those fumbling Wookiees. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Yun-Ne'Shel. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home. And so, younglings, who do we serve?

**Noghri. **Palpatine.

**Maitrakh. **And when you grow to be grown Noghri, will you make weapons for the army?

**Noghri. **Yes.

**Maitrakh. **Excellent. Now, we've brought in some scraps for you to practice with. Let's see how ingenious you are.

_The Noghri throw the tarp back on the mine cart. Luke leaps out of the mine cart and activates his lightsaber._

**Cakhmaim. **Jedi.

**Ekhrikhor. **Eat it.

_Luke slashes with his lightsaber and executes the front row of Noghri._

**Luke. **Back off. New lesson, class: Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with an Adegan crystal lightsaber. This change is perfectly normal and will happen to you right now if you don't back off!

_The Noghri back away._

Class dismissed!

_As Luke flees for the exit, the Noghri charge after him. Passing through the exit, Luke manages to seal the hatchway before the Noghri can follow him. Once outside, he searches around for Mara._

Mara.

_Enter Mara, unseen._

**Mara's Voice. **Shh. You want to get us killed?

_Luke reaches for Mara and removes her cloaking device._

What is your problem?

**Luke. **We're going to have company. I just ran into a classroom filled with these small killing machines. They called themselves Noghri.

**Mara. **So that's what they are . . . Noghri. I should have known. And they're making . . . well, look.

_Luke and Mara peer over the side, where they see four Noghri - Khakraim, Ovkhevam, Mobvekhar, and Kohvrekhar - fashioning Emperor Palpatine's lightsaber._

**Khakraim. **The lightsaber is almost complete. It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the crystals.

**Mobvekhar. **Aye. It shall be even more powerful than before.

_Luke glances at Mara._

**Luke. **What is that?

**Mara. **_[shakes her head] _They keep talking about fusing crystals. I wonder . . .

**Luke. **They were talking about the greatest Sith weapon. And they . . . they said they made my father's lightsaber.

**Mara. **The Noghri betrayed the Je'daii. They were studying the dark side of the Force. I don't know exactly what, but Sekot banished them to the Maw.

**Luke. **With Palpatine.

**Mara. **_[nods] _We have to get out . . .

_The hatchway breaks open, and the Noghri come charging out._

**Luke. **Put your cloaking device back on. Get out.

**Mara. **What? No, I'm not leaving you.

**Luke. **I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the BT-16. Maybe it will lead you back to Yun-Ne'Shel. You have to tell her what's going on.

**Mara. **But you will be killed.

**Luke. **I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice.

_They kiss._

**Mara. **Be careful, Farmboy.

_Mara places on her cloaking device and vanishes._

_Exit Mara._

**Cakhmaim. **There.

_Luke flees from the younglings, running past the elder Noghri, who drop Palpatine's lightsaber in surprise. Getting over their shock, the Noghri block each of the exits._

**Ovkhevam. **What do we have here? A son of Vader?

**Khakraim. **Yes. I can smell the sea in his blood.

_Luke raises his lightsaber._

**Mobvekhar. **Strike down any one of us, Jedi, and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the Maw. We will see him sliced to pieces . . . he and all the other Je'daii.

**Ovkhevam. **Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn.

_The Noghri scoop up lava from the nearby furnace and toss it at Luke. In sheer terror, Luke drops his lightsaber._

**Mobvekhar. **Your father's nature protects you, makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, Jedi, not impossible.

_The Noghri toss more lava at Luke, and he screams with agony. In desperation, Luke reaches into the Force and conjures up a whirlwind of water, which absorbs around Luke, neutralizing the fire coming from the Noghri. The Jedi is blasted into the air, as a groundquake shakes the Sacred Spire below. Luke does not cease falling until he lands of the mysterious world of Mortis._

_Exit all._


	36. Vestara Khai

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, on Mortis._

_Luke lays in bed, recovering from his wounds at the Grotto of Yun-Ne'Shel._

_Enter Vestara Khai, an immortal Sith female with brown hair and eyes, as well as a small scar on her lip which gives the impression that there is a grin on her face._

_Luke tries to rise._

**Vestara. **Stay still. You're too weak to rise.

_Vestara feeds bacta to Luke, healing him._

**Luke. **Who?

**Vestara. **Shh, brave one. Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Vestara Khai.

_Luke sleeps._

_Exit Vestara._

_Luke awakes days later in a cave. Sitting up, Luke discovers that his lightsaber and Vodo-Siosk Baas's whistle are still with him. Standing up, Luke looks at himself in the mirror._

**Luke. **Vader's eyes.

_Luke turns away and heads outside the cave._

_Enter Vestara, speaking with her cloaked servants._

_Luke approaches Vestara._

**Vestara.** Well, the sleeper finally wakes.

**Luke. **Who were you talking to?

**Vestara. **Oh, just a messenger. How do you feel?

**Luke. **How long have I been out?

**Vestara. **Time . . . time is always difficult here. I honestly do not know, Luke.

**Luke. **You know my name?

**Vestara. **You talk in your sleep.

**Luke. **_[blushes] _Yeah. I've . . . been told that before.

**Vestara. **Yes. Who is Mara?

**Luke. **Oh, a friend. We were together when . . . wait. How did I get here? Where am I?

_Vestara runs her fingers through Luke's hair._

**Vestara. **I'm sorry. I've just grown used to caring for you. As to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there. I do not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Mortis.

**Luke. **Is that near the Sacred Spire?

**Vestara. **_[laughs] _It isn't near anything, brave one. Mortis is my ethereal realm. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here in safety. Never fear.

**Luke. **But my friends . . .

**Vestara. **Mara. And Corran and Lowbacca?

**Luke. **Yes. I have to get back to them. They're in danger.

**Vestara. **Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal.

**Luke. **_[hesitates] _You're not . . . you're not an evil dark-sider, are you?

**Vestara. **_[smiles] _Why would you think that?

**Luke. **Well, I met Talzin once, and she had a pretty nice realm, too . . . except she liked to turn males into tusk-pigs.

**Vestara. **_[laughs] _I promise I will not turn you into a tusk-pig.

**Luke. **Or anything else?

**Vestara. **I am no evil dark-sider. And I am not your enemy, brave one. Now rest. Your eyes are already closing.

_As Luke collapses, Vestara catches him and lays him down._

Rest.

_Luke sleeps._

_Exit Vestara._

_Luke rises days later and stands to view the constellations, among them the Witch of Dathomir: a monument to the late Akanah Norand Goss._

_Enter Vestara._

Luke. What do you see?

_Luke turns to face Vestara._

**Luke. **I was just looking at . . . _[frowns] _I forgot.

**Vestara. **_[laughs] _Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these.

_Vestara shows Luke to her garden, where she plants dalsa flowers._

These are dalsa flowers. They can only be planted at night.

**Luke. **What do they do?

**Vestara. **Do? It doesn't really do anything, I suppose. It lives. It gives light. It provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?

**Luke. **I guess not.

_Luke and Vestara plant the dalsa flowers._

**Vestara. **I love my garden.

**Luke. **It's astral. Back home, my mother always wanted a garden.

**Vestara. **Why did she not plant one?

**Luke. **Well, we live on Coruscant . . . in an apartment.

**Vestara. **Coruscant? Apartment?

_Luke stares at her._

**Luke.** You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

**Vestara. **I fear not. I have not left Mortis in . . . a long time.

**Luke. **Well, Coruscant's an entirely urban planet, with not much gardening space.

**Vestara. **_[frowns] _That is sad. Yun-Shuno visits from time to time. She tells me the galaxy has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much you cannot have gardens.

**Luke. **Why haven't you left your realm?

**Vestara. **_[looks down] _It is my punishment.

**Luke. **What did you do?

**Vestara. **I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Dooku.

**Luke. **Still, it's not fair to punish you for what your father's done. I knew another daughter of Dooku. Her name was Akanah. She was one of the bravest beings I've ever met.

_Vestara studies Luke sadly._

What is it?

**Vestara. **Are . . . are you healed yet, my brave one? Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?

**Luke. **What? I don't know. Do you want me to go?

**Vestara. **I . . . I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well.

_Exit Vestara._

_Luke awakes again days later. Upon awaking, he tries to contact through their mind meld, to no avail. As the days move by, Luke aids Vestara in her garden, then later eats dinner with her, served by the female Sith's cloaked servants. As they eat on one evening, Luke relays to Vestara his first quest with Mara and Corran. As he speaks, Vestara looks down sadly._

**Luke. **There it is again.

**Vestara. **What?

**Luke. **You keep pulling away, like you're trying not to enjoy yourself.

**Vestara. **As I told you, Luke, I have been punished . . . cursed, you might say.

**Luke. **How? Tell me. I want to help.

**Vestara. **Don't say that. Please don't say that.

**Luke. **Tell me what the punishment is.

**Vestara. **Luke. This realm, Mortis, is my home, my birth world. But it is also my prison. I am under . . . house arrest, I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Coruscant of yours . . . or anywhere else. I am alone here.

**Luke. **Because your father was Dooku.

**Vestara. **_[nods] _The Je'daii do not trust their enemies . . . and rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prison worlds are not nearly as nice as mine.

**Luke. **But that's not fair. Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Akanah Norand Goss . . . She fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned.

**Vestara. **But Luke, I did support him in the war. He is my father.

**Luke. **What? But the Sith are evil.

**Vestara. **Are they? All of them? All the time? Tell me, Luke. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the Je'daii because they are good, or because they are your family? Perhaps I was wrong in the war. And in fairness, the Je'daii have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside galaxy. But they can leave. And I cannot.

**Luke. **You don't have any friends? I mean, wouldn't anyone else live here with you? it's a nice place.

_Vestara tries to withhold her tears._

**Vestara. **I . . . I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But . . .

_Luke and Vestara stir as a roar of flames advance toward Mortis._

**Luke. **What is that?

**Vestara. **_[sighs] _A visitor.

_Enter Yun-Ne'Shel._

**Vestara. **Lady Yun-Ne'Shel. This is a rare honor.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Vestara Khai. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Luke Skywalker.

_Exit Vestara._

**Luke. **Yun-Ne'Shel. What's going on? Is Mara . . . ?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **She's fine. Resourceful girl, that one. She found her way back, told me the whole story. She's worried sick, you know.

**Luke. **You haven't told her I'm okay?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **That's not for me to say. Everyone thinks you're dead. I had to be sure you were coming back before I started telling everyone where you were.

**Luke. **What do you mean? Of course I'm coming back.

_Yun-Ne'Shel studies Luke skeptically, then removes a holoprojector, from which she displays a live feed from the HoloNet: a holographic image of the Sacred Spire._

_Enter Javis Tyrr, a holographic image of the holojournalist._

**Tyrr. **Still uncertain about further eruptions. Authorities have ordered the evacuation of almost half a million beings as a precaution. Meanwhile, ash has fallen as far away as the Western Sea and Aldera. And the entire Sacred Spire area is closed to traffic within a hundred-parsec radius. While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include . . .

_Yun-Ne'Shel switches off the holoprojector._

_Exit Tyrr._

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **You caused quite an explosion.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Half a million beings evacuated? Injuries? Illness? What have I done?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **The Noghri were scattered. Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my grotto any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I. The explosion caused Nyax to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see . . .

**Luke. **I couldn't release him, could I? I mean, I'm not that powerful.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Not that powerful, eh? You could have fooled me. You're the son of the Earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength.

**Luke. **_[aside] _That's the last thing I wanted him to say. I wasn't in control of myself in that grotto. I released so much energy I almost vaporized myself, drained all the life out of me. Now I find out I nearly destroyed a large portion of the Galactic Alliance and almost woke the most horrible monster ever imprisoned by the Je'daii. Maybe I am too dangerous. Maybe it is safer for my friends to think I'm dead. _[to Yun-Ne'Shel] _What about Corran and Lowie?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **_[shakes her head] _No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the Graveyard has them.

**Luke. **So what am I supposed to do?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Don't ever ask an old cripple for advice, lad. But I'll tell you this. You've met my consort?

**Luke. **Yun-Q'aah.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **That's her. She's a tricky one, lad. Be careful of love. It will twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong.

**Luke. **Is this part of her plan? Did she land me here?

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Possibly. Hard to say with her. But if you decide to leave this place, and I don't say what's right or wrong, then I promised you an answer to your quest. I promised you the way to Vodo-Siosk Baas. Well, now here's the thing. It has nothing to do with Nomi Sunrider's blood trail. Not really. Sure, the blood trail works. That's what the Sith army will be after. But the best way through the Graveyard . . . Andur Sunrider had the Princess's help. And the Princess was a regular mundane, not an ounce of Force-sensitivity in her. But she was clever, and she could see, lad. She could see very clearly. So what I'm saying . . . I think you know how to navigate the Graveyard.

**Luke. **_[with realization] _Yeah. Yeah, I know.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Then you'll need to decide whether or not you're leaving.

**Luke. **I . . .

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Don't decide yet. Wait until daybreak. Daybreak is a good time for decisions.

**Luke. **Will Baas even help us? I mean, if he gives Caedus a way to navigate the Graveyard, we're dead. I saw dreams about . . . Baas killed his niece. He turned bitter and angry and . . .

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **It isn't easy being a brilliant inventor. You're always alone, always misunderstood. It's easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. Beings are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a being, he can't be fixed. Baas started well enough. He helped the Princess Nomi Da-Boda and Andur Sunrider because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do a good deed. And everything in his life went bad because of it. Was that fair? _[shrugs] _I don't know if Baas will help you, lad. But don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer, eh?

**Luke. **I'll . . . I'll try.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **Goodbye, lad. You did well, destroying the Noghri. I'll always remember you for that.

_Exit Yun-Ne'Shel._

_Enter Vestara._

**Vestara. **She has ordered you to return.

**Luke. **Well, not ordered. She gave me a choice.

**Vestara. **I promised I would not offer.

**Luke. **Offer what?

**Vestara. **For you to stay.

**Luke. **Stay. Like . . . forever?

**Vestara. **You would be immortal on this world. You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Luke Skywalker. You could escape your prophecy.

**Luke. **_[stunned] _Just like that?

**Vestara. **_[nods] _Just like that.

**Luke. **But . . . my friends . . .

_Vestara takes Luke's hand._

**Vestara. **You asked about my curse, Luke. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the Je'daii send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a Jedi to crash-land in this realm, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him. But it is never random. The Force ensures that the sort of being they send . . .

_Luke squeezes her hand._

**Luke. **What? What have I done to make you sad?

**Vestara. **They send a being who can never stay, who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a being I cannot help . . . just the sort of being I cannot help but fall in love with.

**Luke. **Me?

**Vestara. **_[smiles] _If you could see your face. Of course, you.

**Luke. **That's why you've been pulling away all this time?

**Vestara. **I tried very hard. But I cannot help it. The Ones are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart.

**Luke. **But . . . I'm just . . . I mean, I'm just me.

**Vestara. **That is enough. I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I cannot. I suppose the Ones knew that, too. You could stay with me, Luke. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me.

_Luke looks away in contemplation._

**Luke. **I cannot. I would never do anything to hurt you. But my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back.

_Vestara hands Luke a dalsa flower and kisses him on the forehead._

**Vestara. **Then come to the beach, Jedi. And we will send you on your way.

_As Luke and Vestara arrive at the beach, a small shuttle lands before them, one which looks barely spaceworthy._

This will take you wherever you desire. It is quite safe.

_Luke takes Vestara's hand._

**Luke. **Maybe I can visit you.

**Vestara. **_[shakes her head] _No being ever finds Mortis twice, Luke. When you leave, I will never see you again.

**Luke. **But . . .

**Vestara. **Go, please. The Ones are cruel, Luke. Just remember me. _[smiles] _Plant a garden on Coruscant for me, will you?

**Luke. **I promise.

_Luke boards the shuttle, and it takes off from Mortis._

_Exit Vestara._

_Luke's shuttle travels through the Mortis monolith, returning to the wider galaxy._

The Jedi Praxeum. Sail me home.

_Exit all._


	37. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Mara and Yoda, among the other residents of the Jedi Praxeum, who all gather to mourn Luke Skywalker._

**Yoda. **We must assume he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors.

_Mara steps forward._

**Mara. **He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He . . .

_Enter Luke._

_Mara stares at him, shocked._

He's right there.

_All turn and gasp._

**Ganner. **Luke.

_All surround Luke. Most of the Barabels curse, but Saba simply rolls her eyes. Mara and Yoda approach Luke._

**Yoda. **Well, I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a Jedi return. But you must tell me . . .

**Mara. **Where have you been?

_Mara embraces Luke._

I . . . We thought you were dead, Farmboy.

**Luke. **I'm sorry. I got lost.

**Mara. **Lost? Two weeks, Luke? Where in space . . . ?

**Yoda. **Mara. Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? _[to all] _The rest of you, back to your normal activities.

_Exit all but Luke, Mara, and Yoda._

**Luke. **I was responsible for the explosion at the Sacred Spire. In doing so, I wiped out a large portion of the Noghri and sent the rest in retreat for a time. Somehow, I ended up marooned on deserted planet. Finally, Yun-Ne'Shel arrived with a shuttle and helped me home.

**Mara. **You've been gone two weeks. When I heard the explosion, I thought . . .

**Luke. **I know. I'm sorry. But I figured out how to get through the Graveyard. I talked to Yun-Ne'Shel.

**Mara. **She told you the answer?

**Luke. **Well, she sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now. The problem with the Graveyard are its Force illusions. We need someone who can see past thing, and few mortal beings qualify. However, I _do _know of one human who might qualify: Gaeriel Captison. She saw the Anzati at Ossus long before I did. If we are to survive the Graveyard, we are going to need someone like her.

**Mara. **Luke. That's crazy.

**Yoda. **There is precedent, however. Andur Sunrider had the help of Nomi Da-Boda. Laranth Tarak, daughter of Yun-Shuno, used many mundane on her Whiplash movement for just this reason.

**Mara. **But this is my quest. I need to lead it.

**Yoda. **My dear, it _is_ your quest. But you need help.

**Mara. **And this is supposed to help? Please, it's wrong. It's cowardly. It's . . .

**Luke. **Hard to admit we need a regular human's help. But it's true.

_Mara glares at Luke._

**Mara. **You are the single most annoying being I have ever met.

_Exit Mara._

**Luke. **So much for being the bravest friend she's ever had.

**Yoda. **She will calm down. She's jealous, my boy.

**Luke. **That's stupid. She's not . . . It's not like . . .

**Yoda. **_[laughs] _It hardly matters. Mara is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned.

_Luke glances at Yoda, realizing that the Chironian is aware of Vestara Khai._

We won't dwell on your choices. You came back. That is what matters.

**Luke. **Tell that to Mara.

**Yoda. **In the morning, I will have Jurokk take the two of you to Coruscant. You might stop by your mother's, Luke. She is . . . understandably distraught.

_Luke nods._

**Luke. **Yoda. What about Corran and Lowie? Do you think . . . ?

**Yoda. **I don't know, my boy. Mirax is quite distressed. All her branches are turning yellow. The Corellian Council has revoked Corran's searcher license. Assuming he comes back alive, they will force him into a shameful exile. _[sighs] _Corran and Lowbacca are very resourceful, however. We can still hope.

**Luke. **I shouldn't have let them run off.

**Yoda. **Corran has his own destiny, and Lowbacca was brave to follow him. You would know if Corran was in mortal danger, don't you think?

**Luke. **I suppose. The mind meld. But . . .

**Yoda. **There is something else I should tell you, Luke . . . actually two unpleasant things.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Great.

**Yoda. **Raynar Thul, our guest . . .

**Luke. **_[wary] _Is he dead?

**Yoda. **Not yet. But he's much worse. He's in the infirmary now, too weak to move. I had to order Saba back to her regular schedule, because she was at his bedside constantly. He doesn't respond to anything. He won't take food or drink. None of my medicines help. He has simply lost the will to live.

_Luke shudders._

I'm sorry to say . . . the other news is less pleasant still. Nichos has disappeared.

**Luke. **Disappeared? How?

**Yoda. **Three nights ago, he slipped into the Graveyard. Mirax watched him go. It appears you may have been right about him.

**Luke. **He's a spy for Caedus. The rancors he brought to the Praxeum were given to him by Kueller, the same Dark Jedi who has been supplying Palpatine's army. It can't be a coincidence.

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _So many betrayals. I had hoped Nichos would prove a friend. It seems my judgment was bad.

**Luke. **What about Drang?

**Yoda. **The vornskr is still in the arena. It won't let anyone approach. I did not have the heart to force it into a cage . . . or destroy it.

**Luke. **Nichos wouldn't just leave him.

**Yoda. **As I said, Luke, we seem to have been wrong about him. Now, you should prepare yourself for the morning. You and Mara still have much to do.

_Exit all._


	38. Saba's Request

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, in the Jedi Temple Sparring Arena._

_Drang charges at Luke._

**Luke. **Bloah, boy. I can't breathe. Let me up.

_Luke manages to calm down Drang._

Where's your master? How could he just leave you, eh?

_Enter Saba, with her lightsaber and personal energy shield._

**Saba. **You're lucky he didn't bite your head off. This one came here to practice yesterday. That beast tried to chew her up.

**Luke. **He's an intelligent vornskr.

**Saba. **_[sarcastic] _Funny.

_Drang growls as Saba approaches, but Luke pats his head and calms him down._

Stupid vornskr. It iz not going to keep this one from practicing.

**Luke. **I heard about Raynar. I'm sorry.

_Saba activates her lightsaber and viciously attacks a practice dummy._

**Saba. **Yeah, well, sometimesss thingz go wrong. Jedi get hurt. They . . . they die. And the monsterz jussst keep coming back.

_Saba lifts up an electrostaff and strikes down a second practice dummy._

**Luke. **Raynar was brave. I hope he gets better.

_Saba glares at Luke._

**Saba. **Do a favor for this one.

**Luke. **Yes, sure.

**Saba. **If you find Vodo-Siosk Baas, do not trust him. Do not asssk him for help. Juzt kill him.

**Luke. **Saba . . .

**Saba. **Because any being who can make something like the Graveyard, Luke? That being iz evil, plain evil.

_Saba deactivates her lightsaber._

Practice time iz over. From now on, it iz for real.

_Exit all._


	39. The Death of Exar Kun

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Arca Jeth, red-robed man with a long mane of gray hair and white eyes, and Krynda Draay, a blue-robed young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. _

_Jeth sits at his throne on Onderon, with Krynda and two other females at his side._

_Enter the herald._

**Herald. **Exar Kun, lord of the Empress Teta system.

_Jeth smiles and glances at Krynda and the others._

**Jeth. **I can't wait to see the expression on his face."

_Enter Kun._

**Kun. **_[genuflects] _Master Jeth. I understand you have solved my little riddle?

**Jeth. **_[smiles] _Hardly little, Kun . . . especially when you advertise across the galaxy that you are willing to pay a thousand aurodium ingots to the one who can solve it. Is the offer genuine?

_Kun signals his men, who drop a crate of aurodium ingots at Jeth's feet._

You must have bankrupted your world for such a reward, my friend.

**Kun. **That is not your concern.

**Jeth. **_[shrugs] _The riddle was quite simple, really. One of my retainers solved it.

**Krynda. **Father.

_Jeth ignores her and hands Kun a seashell with a string threaded through it._

**Kun. **One of your retainers, you say? How did he thread the string without breaking the shell?

**Jeth. **He used a piranha-beetle, if you can believe it . . . tied a silk string to the little creature and coaxed it through the shell by putting honey at the far end.

**Kun. **Ingenious man.

**Jeth. **Oh, indeed. My daughters' tutor. They are quite fond of him.

**Kun. **_[cold] _I would be careful of that.

**Jeth. **_[laughs] _Not to worry, Kun. My daughters are wise beyond their years. Now, about my aurodium . . .

**Kun. **Yes. But you see, the aurodium is for the being who solved the riddle. And there can be only one such being. You are harboring Vodo-Siosk Baas.

_Jeth shifts uncomfortably._

**Jeth. **How is that you know his name?

**Kun. **He is a thief. He once worked in my court, Jeth. He turned my own daughter against me. He helped a usurper make a fool of me in my own palace. And then he escaped justice. I have been pursuing him for ten years.

**Jeth. **I knew nothing of this. But I have offered the Krevaaki my protection. He has been a most useful . . .

**Kun. **I offer you a choice: turn over the fugitive to me and this aurodium is yours . . . or risk making me your enemy. You do not want Empress Teta as your enemy.

_Jeth pales._

**Krynda. **Father. You can't . . .

**Jeth. **Silence, Krynda. _[to Kun] _This pains me, Kun. The Je'daii do not love a being who breaks his oath of hospitality.

**Kun. **The Je'daii do not love those who harbor criminals, either.

**Jeth. **_[nods] _Very well. You shall have your Krevaaki in chains.

**Krynda. **Father. At . . . at least let us feed our guest first. After his long journey, he should be treated to a hot sanisteam, new clothes, and a decent meal. I would be honored to draw the sanisteam myself.

_Krynda smiles at Kun._

**Kun. **_[grunts] _I suppose a sanisteam would not be amiss. _[to Jeth] _I will see you at dinner, my lord . . . with the prisoner.

**Krynda. **This way, Your Majesty.

_Krynda and her sisters lead Kun to the refresher, where they prepare a sanisteam for him. Kun drops his robe and slips into the sanisteam._

**Kun. **Ah, an excellent sanisteam. Thank you, my dears. This journey has been long indeed.

**Krynda. **You have been chasing your prey ten years, my lord? You must be very determined.

**Kun. **I never forget a debt. Your father was wise to agree to my demands.

**Krynda. **Oh, indeed. You know, my lord, Master Baas thought you would come. He thought the riddle might be a trap. But he couldn't resist solving it.

**Kun. **_[frowns] _Baas spoke to you about me?

**Krynda. **Yes, my lord.

**Kun. **He is a bad being, Princess. My own daughter fell under his spell. Do not listen to him.

**Krynda. **He is a genius. And he believes a female is just as smart as a male. He was the first to ever teach us as if we had minds of our own. Perhaps your daughter felt the same way.

_Growing wary, Kun tries to rise, but Krynda's sisters push him back into the water. Krynda places a device into a water, one of which entangles Kun with fibercords. He thrashes and cries out, but he is unable to break the fibercords. Eventually, the fibercords trap Kun in a tight cocoon._

**Kun. **What do you want? Why did you do this?

**Krynda. **_[smiles] _Master Baas has been kind to us, Your Majesty. And I do not like your threatening our father.

**Kun. **You tell Baas . . . You tell him I will hound him even after death. If there is any justice in the Netherworld, my soul will haunt him for eternity.

**Krynda. **Brave words, Your Majesty. May the Force be with you in the Netherworld.

_Kun dies._

_Enter Baas._

_Baas approaches Kun's body and touches it; the corpse instantly dissolves._

**Baas. **A painless death . . . more than he deserved. Thank you, my princesses.

_Krynda embraces Baas._

**Krynda. **You cannot stay here, Master. When our father finds out . . .

**Baas. **Yes. I fear I have brought you trouble.

**Krynda. **Oh, do not worry for us. Father will be happy enough taking that old man's gold. And the Empress Teta system is a very long way away. But he will blame you for Kun's death. You must flee to somewhere safe.

**Baas. **Somewhere safe. For years, I have fled from system to system, looking for somewhere safe. I fear Kun told the truth. Death will not stop him from hounding me. There is no place in this galaxy that will harbor me, once word of this crime gets out.

**Krynda. **Then where will you go?

**Baas. **A place I swore never to enter again. My prison may be my only sanctuary.

**Krynda. **I do not understand.

**Baas. **It's best you did not.

**Krynda. **But what of the Netherworld? Terrible judgment will await you. All things must die.

**Baas. **Perhaps.

_Baas removes the scroll he stole from Cray Mingla and examines it._

Or perhaps not.

_Baas pats Krynda and her sisters, blessing them, then glances at the spot where Kun once was._

Find me if you dare, King of Ghosts.

_Baas presses a_ Y _on the wall, which opens up a portal into the Graveyard._

_Krynda and her sisters gasp._

**Krynda. **You never told us of secret passages. You have been busy.

**Baas. **The Graveyard has been busy. Do not try to follow me, my dears, if you value your sanity.

_Exit Baas, into the depths of the Graveyard._


	40. Caedus in the Graveyard

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Caedus and Patra Tebut, in the Graveyard._

_Caedus and Tebut study a holomap with a glowrod. _

**Caedus. **_[curses] _It should have been the last turn.

_Caedus deactivates the holomap and tosses it aside._

**Tebut. **Sir . . .

**Caedus. **Holomaps are useless here. Don't worry. I'll find it.

**Tebut. **Sir. Is it true that the larger the group . . . ?

**Caedus. **The more likely you get lost? Yes, that's true. Why do you think we sent out solo explorers to begin with? But don't worry. As soon as we have the blood trail, we can lead the vanguard through.

**Tebut. **But how will we get the blood trail?

_Caedus rises and flexes his fingers._

**Caedus. **Oh, Nichos will come through. All we have to do is reach the arena, and it's at the juncture. It's impossible to get anywhere without passing it. That's why we must have a truce with its master. We just have to stay alive until . . .

_Enter Jori Lekauf._

**Lekauf. **Sir. The Killiks found a demigod.

**Caedus. **_[scowls] _Alone? Wandering the Graveyard?

**Lekauf. **Yes, sir. You had better come quick. They're in the next chamber. They have got him cornered.

**Caedus. **Who is it?

**Lekauf. **No one I've ever seen before, sir.

**Caedus. **_[nods] _A blessing from Palpatine. We may be able to use this demigod. Come.

_Exit all._


	41. Brakiss's Message

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, at the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I've made sure Drang has enough dog biscuits and asked Ganner to keep an eye on him. He doesn't seem to happy about that.

_Enter Mara and Jurokk, at the top of the Manarai Mountains._

_Luke, Mara, and Jurokk board the landspeeder and drive toward Coruscant._

_[to Mara] _Bad dreams?

**Mara. **_[shakes her head] _A villip from Brakiss.

**Luke. **Brakiss? Is something wrong with Kyp?

**Mara. **He left Almania last night, headed back into the Graveyard.

**Luke. **And Brakiss didn't stop him?

**Mara. **Kyp was gone before he woke up. Sturm tracked his scent as far as the cattle guard. Brakiss said he'd been hearing Kyp talk to himself the last few nights, only now he thinks Kyp was talking with the ghost again . . . Exar Kun.

**Luke. **He's in danger.

**Mara. **No kidding. Exar Kun is one of the judges of the dead. But he's got a vicious streak a parsec wide. I don't know what he wants with Kyp, but . . .

**Luke. **That's not what I meant. I had this dream last night. Caedus was in the Graveyard, speaking with his men. He mentioned that Nichos had helped them somehow. And at the end of it, one of his men discovered a lone demigod wandering in the asteroid field.

**Mara. **That's very, very bad.

**Luke. **So what do we do?

**Mara. **_[shakes her head] _Well, it's a good thing you have a plan to guide us, eh?

_Exit all._


	42. Luke Tells Shmi About the Quest

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke and Mara, on Coruscant._

_Luke and Mara enter the Skywalker apartment._

_Enter Shmi._

_Shmi embraces Luke._

**Shmi. **I told them you were all right.

**Luke. **_[relays his and Mara's quest to Shmi]_

**Shmi. **_[sighs] _I can't get him to clean his room, but he'll clean a hundred metric tons of Cherfer manure out of some monster's stables?

_Mara laughs._

So, you wrecked _Lusankya_, made the Sacred Spire explode, and displaced half a million beings, but at least you're safe.

**Luke. **Yes. That pretty much covers it.

**Shmi. **I wish Ben were here. He wanted to talk to you.

**Luke. **Oh, right . . . Ossus. What did you tell him?

**Shmi. **_[shakes her head] _What could I say? He knows something is different about you, Luke. He's a smart being. He believes that you're not a bad being. He doesn't know what's going on, but Ossus is pressuring him. After all, he got you admitted there. He needs to convince them the fire wasn't your fault. And since you ran away, that looks bad."

**Luke. **I'll talk to him after we're done with the quest. I'll even tell him the truth if you want.

**Shmi. **You would do that?

**Luke. **Well, yes. I mean, he'll think we're barvy.

**Shmi. **He already thinks that.

**Luke. **Then there's nothing to lose.

**Shmi. **Thank you, Luke. I'll tell him you'll be home . . . _[frowns] _When? What happens now?

**Mara. **Luke has this plan.

**Luke. **My plan is to use a clear-sighted mundane human to navigate the Graveyard . . . someone who can see past its Force illusions.

**Shmi. **_[nods] _It sounds very dangerous. But it might work.

**Luke. **You have the same abilities, don't you? You can see past Force illusions.

**Shmi. **_[sighs] _Not so much now. When I was younger, it was easier. But yes, I've always been able to see more than was good for me. It's one of the things that caught your father's attention when we first met. Just be careful. Promise me you'll be safe.

**Mara. **We'll try, Madam Skywalker. Keeping your son safe is a big job, though.

_Mara folds her arms and glares out the window._

**Shmi. **_[frowns] _What's going on with you two? Have you been fighting?

_Silence._

I see. Well, remember: Corran and Lowie are counting on you two.

**Both. **I know.

**Shmi. **Luke. You had better use the comlink in the hall. May the Force be with you.

_Exit Luke._


	43. Gaeriel Captison

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke and Mara, on Coruscant. _

_Luke and Mara step into the Fellowship Plaza, where Gaeriel Captison stands among other youths, painted entirely gold, in order to raise credits for charity._

_Luke and Mara exchange looks._

**Mara. **Maybe if we push her over.

_Gaeriel moves away from the other youths and approaches Luke and Mara._

**Gaeriel. **Hey, Luke. _[grins] _Good timing. Let's get some caf.

_Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel enter the Leafy Green tapcafe. Upon entering, they sit and are served caf._

So, it's Arica, right?

**Mara. **Mara. Do you always dress in gold?

**Gaeriel. **Not usually. We're raising creds for our group. We do volunteer art projects for younglings because they're cutting art from the schools, you know? We do this once a month, take in about five hundred credits on a good weekend. But I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that. You're a Jedi, too?

**Mara. **Shh. How about just announce it to the galaxy?

**Gaeriel. **Okay. _[to all] _Hey, everybody. These two aren't human. They're half-Je'daii.

_Nobody stirs._

_[shrugs] _They don't seem to care.

**Mara. **That's not funny. This isn't a joke, mundane female.

**Luke. **Hold it, you two. Just calm down.

**Gaeriel. **I'm calm. Every time I'm around you, some monster attacks us. What's to be nervous about?

**Luke. **Look, I'm really sorry about Ossus. I hope they didn't kick you out or anything.

**Gaeriel. **No. They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb.

**Mara. **Was it hard?

**Luke. **Okay, stop. Gaeriel, we've got a problem. And we need your help.

_Gaeriel narrows her eyes at Mara._

**Gaeriel. **You need my help?

**Mara. **Yes. Maybe.

**Luke. **_[tells Gaeriel about the Graveyard] _We need to find its creator Vodo-Siosk Baas, and only a clear-sighted mundane human would be able to navigate the Graveyard without being fooled by the Force illusions. The few who have tried . . . well, it never turns out well.

**Gaeriel. **So you want me to guide you . . . through a place I've never been.

**Luke. **You can see past Force illusions, just like Nomi Sunrider. I'm betting you can see the right path. The Graveyard won't be able to fool you as easily.

**Gaeriel. **And if you're wrong?

**Luke. **Then we'll get lost. Either way, it'll be dangerous, very dangerous.

**Gaeriel. **I could die?

**Luke. **Yes.

**Gaeriel. **I thought you said monsters don't care about mundane. That lightsaber of yours . . .

**Luke. **Yes. Adegan crystal doesn't hurt mundane. Most monsters would ignore you. But Caedus . . . he doesn't care. He'll use mundane, adepts, monsters, whatever. And he'll kill anyone who gets in his way.

**Gaeriel. **_[sarcastic] _Nice guy.

**Mara. **He's under the influence of a Dark Lord of the Sith. He's being deceived.

_Gaeriel looks back and forth between Luke and Mara._

**Gaeriel. **Okay. I'm in.

**Luke. **_[blinks] _Are you sure?

**Gaeriel. **Hey, my summer was going to be boring. This is the best offer I've gotten yet. So what do I look for?

**Mara. **We have to find an entrance to the Graveyard. There's an entrance at the Jedi Praxeum. But you can't go there. It's off-limits to mundane.

**Gaeriel. **_[nods] _Okay. What does an entrance to the Graveyard look like?

**Mara. **It could be anything . . . a section of wall, a boulder, doorway, a sewer entrance. But it would have the mark of Vodo-Siosk Baas on it: an Aurebesh vev, glowing in blue.

_Gaeriel draws a _Y _on a piece of flimsi._

**Gaeriel. **Like this?

**Mara. **That's it. You know Aurebesh?

**Gaeriel. **No. Let me get changed. You had better come with me to the Elite.

**Mara. **Why?

**Gaeriel. **Because there's an entrance like that in the hotel basement, where we store our costumes. It's got the mark of Vodo-Siosk Baas.

_Exit all._


	44. Sarasu Taalon

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel, in the Elite._

_After washing the gold paint off, Gaeriel leads Luke and Mara to the Graveyard entrance in the hotel basement._

**Mara. **It hasn't been used in a long time.

**Gaeriel. **I tried to open it once, just out of curiosity. It's rusted shut.

**Mara. **No. It just needs the touch of a Jedi.

_Mara touches the _Y _and unseals the Graveyard entrance._

**Gaeriel. **Wow. So . . . after you?

**Mara. **You're the guide. Lead on.

_Gaeriel leads Luke and Mara into the Graveyard._

_Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel approach a Wookiee skeleton. Upon seeing it, Gaeriel yelps._

A Wookiee. It's very old. It's not . . . anybody we know.

**Gaeriel. **You have a friend who is a Wookiee?

**Luke. **Lowbacca, my half-brother.

**Gaeriel. **Your half-brother.

**Luke. **Hopefully, we'll find him down here . . . and Corran. He's a Corellian.

**Gaeriel. **Oh. Well, then we'd better keep moving.

_Gaeriel walks past the Wookiee skeleton._

_Luke and Mara exchange looks; Mara shrugs. They follow Gaeriel. Eventually, they approach a fork in the road._

_Luke points left._

**Luke. **That looks like the tunnel Lowie and Corran took.

**Mara. **_[frowns] _Yes, but the architecture to the right, those old stones . . . That's more likely to lead to an ancient part of the Graveyard, toward Baas's workshop.

**Gaeriel. **We need to go straight.

_Luke and Mara stare at her._

**Mara. **That's the least likely choice.

**Gaeriel. **You don't see it? Look at the floor.

_Luke and Mara look, but see nothing._

There's a brightness there, very faint. But forward is the correct way. To the left, farther down the tunnel, those tree roots are moving like feelers. I don't like that. To the right, there's a trap about six meters down, holes in the walls, maybe for spikes. I don't think we should risk it.

**Luke. **_[nods] _Okay. Forward.

**Mara. **You believe her?

**Luke. **Yes. Don't you?

_Mara reluctantly waves for Gaeriel to lead on, then she and Luke follow her forward. As they move, Luke glances at Gaeriel._

No traps?

**Gaeriel. **Nothing. Should it be this easy?

**Luke. **I don't know. It never was before.

**Mara. **So Gaeriel, where are you from, exactly?

**Gaeriel. **Bakura.

**Mara. **Aren't your parents going to be worried if you're out late?

**Gaeriel. **Not likely. I could be gone a week, and they would never notice.

**Mara. **Why not?

_Before Gaeriel can respond, a sound is heard._

What was that?

**Gaeriel. **I don't know. Metal hinges?

**Mara. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, that's very helpful. I mean, what is it?

_The sounds become more recognizable as footsteps._

**Luke. **Run?

**Gaeriel. **Run.

_Enter Tyris, flanked by Killiks._

**Tyris. **Well, well.

_Luke activates his lightsaber, and Mara unsheathes her vibroblade. At the same time, Tyris pounces on Gaeriel, his claws at her throat._

Taking your little human pet for a walk? They're such fragile things . . . so easy to break.

_Enter the gundarks._

_The gundarks lick their lips at Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel._

**First Gundark. **Can I eat them?

**Tyris. **No. Your master will want these. They will provide a great deal of entertainment. _[smiles at Luke] _Now march, Jedi. Or you all die here, starting with the human female.

_Tyris, the Killiks, and the gundarks lead Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel into the Sith arena of Sarasu Taalon._

**Saras. **_[to Luke] _Oh, yes. You shall be very popular with our host.

**Luke. **Who's your host?

**Saras. **_[laughs] _You shall see. You will get along furiously. He is your brother, after all.

**Luke. **My what?

_The gundark open the doors to the arena, confiscating Mara's vibroblade and Luke's lightsaber as he does so._

**First Gundark. **You stay here.

**Mara. **Hey.

_The gundark pushes Mara back._

**Tyris. **_[laughs] _Go on, Luke. Entertain us. We'll wait here with your friends to make sure you behave.

**Luke. **_[to Gaeriel] _I'm sorry. I'll get you out of this.

**Gaeriel. **_[nods] _That would be nice.

_The Killiks push Luke into the arena, where Luke takes notice of the beings seated at the arena: gundarks, Killiks, near-human Sith minions, Noghri, and Hutts. In the arena itself - decorated by human skulls, as well as a banners with the symbol of Lord Vader - a Hutt (Beldorion) duels a Chironian._

_Enter Caedus and Sarasu Taalon, a towering Keshiri male with dark purple hair, orange eyes, and lavender skin, in the stands._

_Luke glances up at Caedus._

**Luke.** Jacen.

_Caedus smiles coldly._

_The Chironian looks at Luke pleadingly._

**Chironian. **Help.

_Luke starts to move, but Saras holds him back._

**Saras. **If you value your friends' lives, you won't interfere. This isn't your fight. Wait your turn.

_Beldorion knocks the Chironian to the ground and raises his lightsaber, then glances up at Taalon._

**All. **Death! Death!

_Taalon rises and smiles down at the Chironian._

**Chironian. **Please, no.

_Taalon signals for Beldorion to execute the Chironian._

_Beldorion kills the Chironian. The crowd roars its approval._

**Taalon. **Good entertainment. But nothing I haven't seen before. What else do you have, son of Yun-Shuno?

_Caedus's scowls at being called Yun-Shuno's son._

**Caedus. **High Lord Taalon. You have been an excellent host. We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory.

**Taalon. **A favor I have not yet granted. I want entertainment.

**Caedus. **_[genuflects] _I believe I have something better than Chironians to fight in your arena now. I have a brother of yours: Luke Skywalker, son of Vader.

_Taalon glances at Luke with interest._

**Taalon. **A son of Vader? Then he should fight well . . . or die well.

**Caedus. **If his death pleases you, will you let our armies cross your territory?

**Taalon. **Perhaps.

**Mara. **Jacen. Stop this. Let us go.

_Caedus glances down at Mara, looking stunned for a moment._

**Caedus. **Mara.

**Taalon. **Enough time for the females to fight afterward. First . . . Luke Skywalker, what weapons will you choose?

_Saras pushes Luke into the arena._

**Luke. **How can you be a son of Vader?

**Taalon. **I am his favorite son. Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I've killed in his name. Your skull shall join them.

**Mara. **Luke. His mother is Abeloth. Abeloth . . .

_The gundark places his hand over Mara's mouth._

**Luke. **You're thermal, Taalon. If you think this is a good tribute, you know nothing about Vader.

_The crowd jeers at Luke, but Taalon holds his hands out for silence._

**Taalon. **Weapons. And then we will see how you die. Will you have vibro-axes? Cortosis shields? Electroshock nets? Flamethrowers?

**Luke. **Just my lightsaber.

_All laugh, as Luke activates his lightsaber, now returned to him._

**Taalon. **Round one.

_Enter Yoggoy, a Killik wielding a Quarren trident and an electroshock net._

_Yoggoy jabs at Luke, who steps away. The Killik tosses an electroshock net at him, but the Jedi easily sidesteps and slices the trident in half with his lightsaber. Then Luke stabs Yoggoy with his lightsaber. With a painful wail, the Killik dies. _

No. Too fast. You must wait for the kill. Only I give that order.

**Caedus. **_[smiles] _Nice job, Luke. You've gotten better with the lightsaber. I'll grant you that.

**Taalon. **Round two. And slower this time. More entertainment. Wait for my call before killing anybody . . . or else!

_Enter Soontir Fel, a young human male with short black hair, brown eyes, and an eye patch._

**Luke. **Who are you?

**Fel. **Soontir Fel. I have to kill you.

**Luke. **Why are you doing this?

**Second Gundark. **Hey. Stop talking and fight already.

**Fel. **I have to prove myself . . . only way to join up.

_Fel activates his lightsaber and charges at Luke. They duel._

_Luke tries to keep on Fel's blind side, but he is easily able to guard that side._

**All. **Blood.

_Fel glances up at the stands. With an angry battle cry, he charges at Luke, who parries the strike and backs away._

_Taalon jeers._

**Taalon. **Stand and fight.

_Fel presses Luke, but the Jedi is easily able to defend himself from his strikes. As Fel tries to jab at his stomach, Luke manages to disarm him and knock his lightsaber to the ground. Before Fel can react, Luke knocks him backward with the hilt of his lightsaber. Due to Fel's heavy armor, he falls backward. Luke points his lightsaber at Fel._

**Fel. **Get it over with.

_Luke glances up at Taalon, who signals for him to kill Fel._

**Luke. **Forget it.

_Luke deactivates his lightsaber._

**Fel. **Don't be a fool. They'll just kill us both.

_Luke helps Fel to his feet._

**Taalon. **No one dishonors the games. Your heads shall both be tributes to Vader.

**Luke. **_[to Fel] _When you see your chance, run. _[to Taalon] _Why don't you fight me yourself? If you've got Father's favor, come down here and prove it.

**Taalon. **I am the greatest wrestler in the galaxy, boy. I have been wrestling since the first Petranaki.

**Luke. **Petranaki?

**Fel. **He means fighting to the death. No rules. No holds barred. It used to be a part of the Galactic Games.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Thanks for the tip.

**Fel. **Don't mention it.

_Mara shakes her head._

**Luke. **_[to Taalon] _Winner takes all. I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the Font of Power.

**Taalon. **_[laughs] _This shouldn't take long. I swear to your terms.

_Taalon leaps into the arena._

**Fel. **Good luck. You're going to need it.

_Fel backs out of the arena._

**Taalon. **Weapons?

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

**Luke. **I'll stick with my lightsaber. You?

_Taalon flexes his muscles._

**Taalon. **I don't need anything else. Lord Caedus, you will referee this one.

**Caedus. **_[smiles] _With pleasure.

_As Taalon lunges, Luke rolls under his legs and stabs him._

**Taalon.** O!

_However, due to his feet touching Abeloth's territory, Taalon is instantly healed, allowing him to charge yet again. Luke dodges sideways and stabs him under the arm. Taalon turns and throws Luke across the room, then pulls the lightsaber out of his arm and throws it across the arena._

Now you see why I never lose, Jedi. Come here and let me crush you. I'll make it quick.

_Luke exchanges looks with Mara._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Abeloth. What was Mara trying to tell me? Taalon's mother is Abeloth, the Bringer of Chaos, the most ancient goddess of all. Taalon's father might be Vader, but Abeloth is keeping him alive. I can't hurt him as long as he touches solid ground.

_Luke tries to move around Taalon, but the High Lord blocks his move. Taalon laughs._

_Glancing up the chains hanging from the ceiling, Luke smiles. He feints to one side; Taalon blocks him._

**All. **Finish him off.

**Taalon. **_[sneers] _Puny boy. Not a worthy son of the aquatic Je'daii.

_Luke's lightsaber rematerializes at his belt. Satisfied, Luke charges ahead. As Taalon bends down to catch him, Luke leaps into the air, and using his forearm to kick off, leaps onto his head. Taalon rises in outrage._

O!

_Luke uses Taalon's force to catapult himself to ceiling, where he catapults onto one of the chains. Luke wraps his legs aroud the chain, then chops off the neighboring chain with his lightsaber._

Come down here, coward.

_Taalon reaches for Luke, but he swings out of his reach. _

**Luke. **Come up and get me. Or are you too slow and fat?

_Taalon howls and pulls himself up with one of the chains. As he swings, Luke lowers the sliced chain and hooks it around Taalon's robes._

**Taalon. **O!

_Luke uses the chains to tie up Taalon. The High Lord tries to slip back to the ground, but is suspended by his robes. Taalon holds onto the other chains to avoid being flipped upside down. As Taalon curses in vain, Luke swings from the chains as he ties the High Lord tightly. Once Taalon is secure, Luke drops to the ground._

Get me down.

**Caedus. **Free him. He is our host.

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

**Luke. **I'll free him.

_Luke slices through the High Lord with his lightsaber._

_Taalon fades to dust._

**Caedus. **Skywalker. I should have killed you long ago.

**Luke. **You tried. Let us go, Jacen. We had a sworn agreement with Taalon. I am the winner.

**Caedus. **Taalon is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll have you killed quickly. _[indicates Mara] _Spare the girl. I would speak to her before . . . before our great triumph.

_Every monster in the arena - Killik, gundark, Noghri, Anzat - raise their weapon and charge at Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel. Luke raises Baas's whistle to his lips and blows._

_[laughs] _What was that supposed to do?

_Enter Drang, who leaps at the gundark guarding Mara and knocks him backward._

_Tyris screams as Drang tosses him into the air, sending the Anzat straight into Caedus's lap. The vornskr snarls, causing two Killiks to back off. Drang's arrival has taken the Sith army by surprise._

**Luke. **_[to Mara and Gaeriel] _Let's go. Heel, Drang.

**Gaeriel. **The far exit. That's the right way.

_Luke, Mara, Gaeriel, Fel, and Drang race out of Taalon's arena, leaving the frustrated Sith army behind._

_Exit all._


	45. Soontir Fel

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, Gaeriel, Fel, and Drang, in the Graveyard._

**Gaeriel. **This way.

**Mara. **Why should we follow you? You led us straight into that death trap.

**Gaeriel. **It was the way you needed to go. And so is this. Come on.

_With reluctance, Mara follows after Gaeriel. Gaeriel leads the three Jedi and one vornskr down the path, helping them avoid traps along the way. They do not stop until they have completely lost Caedus and his army. However, by this point, Drang has also disappeared._

_Fel collapses and removes his helmet._

**Fel.** You are mad.

**Mara. **_[gasps] _I remember you. You were one of the undetermined beings in cabin eleven, years ago.

**Fel. **_[glares at her] _Yes, and you're Mara Jade. I remember.

**Mara. **What . . . what happened to your eye?

_Fel looks away._

**Luke. **You must be the demigod from my dream, the one Caedus's men cornered. It wasn't Kyp after all.

**Fel. **Who's Kyp?

**Mara. **Never mind. Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?

**Fel. **_[sneers] _There is no right side. The Je'daii never cared about us. Why shouldn't I . . . ?

**Mara. **_[sarcastic] _Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment? Kriff, I wonder.

_Fel rises to his feet._

**Fel. **I'm not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help. But I'm out of here.

**Luke. **We're going after Vodo-Siosk Baas. Come with us. Once we get through, you would be welcome back at the Praxeum.

**Fel. **You really are mad if you think Baas will help you.

**Mara. **He has to. We'll make him listen.

**Fel. **_[snorts] _Yeah, well. Good luck with that.

_Luke grabs Fel's arm._

**Luke. **You're just going to head off alone into the Graveyard? That's suicide.

**Fel. **_[angry] _You shouldn't have spared me, Skywalker. Mercy has no place in this war.

_Exit Fel._

_Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel continue on without Fel. After a while, they make camp in the Graveyard._

**Mara. **Something was wrong with Jacen. Did you notice the way he was acting?

**Luke. **He looked pretty pleased to me . . . like he'd spent a nice day torturing Jedi.

**Mara. **That's not true. There was something wrong with him. He looked . . . nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something.

**Luke. **Probably, "Hello, Mara. Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It will be fun."

**Mara. **You're impossible. _[to Gaeriel] _So which way now, Solace?

**Gaeriel. **We'll follow the path . . . the brightness on the floor.

**Mara. **The brightness that led us straight into a trap?

**Luke. **Lay off her, Mara. She's doing the best she can.

_Mara rises._

**Mara. **The fire's getting low. I'll go look for some more scraps while you guys talk strategy.

_Mara walks off._

**Luke. **_[to Gaeriel] _Mara's usually not like this. I don't know what her problem is.

**Gaeriel. **_[raises her eyebrows] _Are you sure you don't know?

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Gaeriel. **Males. Completely blind.

**Luke. **Hey, don't you get on my case, too. Look, I'm sorry I got you involved in this.

**Gaeriel. **No, you were right. I can see the path. I can't explain it. But it's really clear. The workshop is that way, the heart of the asteroid field. We're very close now. I don't know why the path led through that arena. I . . . I'm sorry about that. I thought you were going to die.

**Luke. **Hey, I'm usually about to die. Don't feel bad.

**Gaeriel. **So you do this every summer, fight monsters . . . save the galaxy? Don't you ever get to do just, you know, normal stuff?

**Luke. **Jedi get used to it, I guess . . . or maybe not used to it, but . . . What about you? What do you do normally?

**Gaeriel. **_[sighs] _I paint. I read a lot.

**Luke. **What about your family?

**Gaeriel. **Oh, they're just, you know, family.

**Luke. **You said they wouldn't notice if you were gone.

**Gaeriel. **_[changes the subject] _Wow, I'm really tired. I may sleep for a while, okay?

**Luke. **Oh, sure. Sorry if . . .

_Gaeriel sleeps._

_Mara returns._

**Mara. **I'll take first watch. You should sleep, too.

**Luke. **You don't have to act like that.

**Mara. **Like what?

**Luke. **Like . . . never mind.

_As Mara takes first watch, Luke sleeps._

_Exit all._


	46. Luke's Dream II

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, in the Netherworld of the Force, near the Maw._

_Enter Emperor Palpatine, unseen._

**Palpatine. **_[laughs] _So close to your own destruction, young Jedi . . . and still you are blind. I have much to thank you for. You have assured my rise.

_Luke tries to approach the Emperor, but the Sith Lord's power holds him back._

A favor. The Emperor always pays his debts. Perhaps a glimpse of the friends you abandoned . . .

_Exit the Emperor._

_Luke's soul travels away from the Netherworld, arriving somewhere in the Graveyard._

_Enter Corran and Lowbacca, fleeing from a dragonsnake._

**Lowbacca. **Hurry.

_The dragonsnake lunges at Corran, but the Corellian dodges. Lowbacca lifts a boulder and tosses it at the dragonsnake, hitting it between the eyes. The dragonsnake hisses in outrage._

**Corran. **It's going to eat you.

**Lowbacca. **How do you know that?

**Corran. **It just told me. Run.

_Lowbacca tries to flee, but the dragonsnake knocks him aside._

No.

_The dragonsnake wraps around Lowbacca and begins to squeeze. Corran hits the dragonsnake with hsi kloo horn, to no avail. The dragonsnake continuously tries to struggle against Lowbacca's immense strength._

_Reaching into the Force, Corran tries to subdue the dragonsnake by causing an avalanche._

_Exit all._


	47. Nichos's Secret

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel, in the Graveyard._

_Mara awakes Luke._

**Mara. **Luke. Wake up.

**Luke. **Lowie . . . Lowie's in trouble. We have to help him.

**Mara. **First things first: groundquake.

_Luke notices for the first time that the ground is shaking._

**Luke. **Gaeriel.

_Gaeriel awakes._

_Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel flee from the room, headed toward Baas's workshop._

**Mara. **You know what? I like this way after all.

_Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel approach the entrance to Baas's workshop._

**Gaeriel. **There.

_Gaeriel leads Luke and Mara into technological section of the Graveyard, one which would more likely be found on the Death Star which created it._

This way. We're close.

**Mara. **This is so wrong. The workshop should be in the oldest section of the Graveyard. This can't . . .

_Mara stops as they reach a door marked with a glowing _Y_._

**Gaeriel. **We're here: the workshop of Vodo-Siosk Baas.

_Mara activates the door._

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _So much for ancient architecture.

_As the door slides open, Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel step inside. Glancing around the room, they notice the workshop to be decorated with Baas's inventions: repulsorlift engines, thermal detonators, and diagrams written up by Baas himself._

_Mara examines the diagrams._

**Mara. **By the Core. He's a genius. Look at the curves on this building.

**Gaeriel. **And an artist. These engines are amazing.

_Despite the emptiness of the workshop, Luke notices activated datapads, a half-eaten blumfruit muffin, and a cup of caf sitting on the tables, evidence that the room had been used recently._

_In wonder, Luke glances out the viewport, admiring the asteroid belt outside._

**Luke. **Where are we?

_Enter Baas, with his lightsaber drawn._

**Baas. **The Godsspire asteroid belt, in the Muunilinst system.

**Mara. **You. What have you done with Vodo-Siosk Baas?

**Baas. **_[smiles] _Trust me, my dear. You do not want to meet him.

**Mara. **Look, traitor, I didn't fight Iceheart, several Dark Jedi, and a psychotic Waru to see you. Now where is _Vodo-Siosk Baas_?

_Baas walks down the stairs and approaches Luke, Mara, and Gaeriel._

**Baas. **You think I'm an agent of Palpatine, that I work for Caedus.

**Mara. **Obviously.

**Baas. **You're an intelligent girl. But you're wrong. I work only for myself.

**Luke. **Caedus mentioned you. Kueller knew about you, too. You've been to Almania.

**Baas. **Of course. I've been almost everywhere, even here. _[glances out the viewport] _The view changes from day to day. It's always some place high up. Yesterday, it was from a skyscraper overlooking Galactic City. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Empress Teta's Crown Jewels. But it keeps coming back to Godsspire. I think the Graveyard likes it here . . . a fitting name, I suppose.

**Luke. **You've been here before.

**Baas. **Oh, yes.

**Luke. **That's a Force illusion out there . . . or a holoprojection of some kind?

**Gaeriel. **No. It's real. We're really in Godsspire.

**Baas. **You have clear vision, don't you? You remind me of another human I once knew, another Princess who came to grief.

**Luke. **Enough games. What have you done with Baas?

**Baas. **My boy, you need lessons from your friend on seeing clearly. I am Vodo-Siosk Baas.

_The Jedi stare at Baas, stunned._

**Luke. **But you're not an inventor. You're a swordsman.

**Baas. **I am both . . . and an architect and a scholar. I also play smashball pretty well for a guy who didn't start until he was two thousand years old. A real artist must be good at many things.

**Gaeriel. **Quite true . . . like I can paint with my feet as well as my hands.

**Baas. **You see? A being of many talents.

**Luke. **But you don't even look like Baas. I saw him in a dream, and . . .

_Luke trails away and stares at Baas in horror._

**Baas. **Yes. You've finally guessed the truth.

**Luke. **You're a droid. You made yourself a new body.

**Mara. **_[uneasy] _Luke. That's not possible. That . . . that can't be a droid.

_Baas laughs and opens a hatch on his arm to reveal the wires underneath the synthskin._

**Gaeriel. **That's astral.

**Luke. **That's weird.

**Mara. **You found a way to transfer your _pneuma _into a machine? That's . . . not natural.

**Baas. **Oh, I assure you, my dear, it is still me. I am still very much Vodo-Siosk Baas. Our mother Ashla makes sure I never forget that.

_Baas shows the Jedi the mark on his neck._

**Mara. **A murderer's brand.

**Luke. **For your niece Cray Mingla, the girl you pushed off the tower.

**Baas. **_[dark] _I did not push him. I simply . . .

**Luke. **Made him lose his balance, let him die.

_Baas looks away._

**Baas. **I regret what I did, Luke. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Ashla never lets me forget. As Cray died, she turned her into a small avian—a griffin. She branded the avian's shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin.

**Luke. **You really are Baas. But why did you come to the Praxeum? Why spy on us?

**Baas. **To see if your _praxeum_ was worth saving. Caedus had given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions.

**Luke. **So you have talked to Caedus.

**Baas. **Oh, yes. Several times. He is quite persuasive.

**Mara. **But now you've seen the Praxeum. So you know we need your help. You can't let Caedus through the Graveyard.

_Baas deactivates his lightsaber._

**Baas. **The Graveyard is no longer mine to control, Mara. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy.

**Mara. **Privacy from what?

**Baas. **The Je'daii . . . and death. I have been alive for two millennia, my dear, hiding from death.

**Luke. **But how can you hide from Bogan? I mean, Bogan has the Nightsisters.

**Baas. **They do not know everything or see everything. You have encountered them, Luke. You know this is true. A clever being can hide quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me and even him I have thwarted.

**Luke. **You mean Exar Kun.

**Baas. **_[nods] _He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Arca Jeth killed him, Kun's ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the galaxy completely. I descended into my Graveyard. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death.

**Mara. **And you did for two thousand years.

_Enter Drang._

_Baas smiles at the vornskr._

**Baas. **There is my old friend, my only companion all these long lonely years.

**Luke. **You let her save me. That whistle actually worked.

**Baas. **Of course it did, Luke. You have a good heart. And I knew Drang liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I . . . I felt guilty, as well.

**Luke. **Guilty about what?

**Baas. **That your quest would be in vain.

**Mara. **What? But you can still help us. You have to. Give us Nomi Sunrider's blood trail so Caedus can't get it.

**Baas. **Yes, the blood trail. I told Caedus that the eyes of a clear-sighted mundane are the best guide. But he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a Force-sensitive artifact. And the blood trail _does_ work. It's not as accurate as your mundane friend here, perhaps. But good enough . . . good enough.

**Mara. **Where is it?

**Baas. **_[sad] _With Caedus. I'm sorry, my dear. But you are several hours too late.

**Luke. **_[aside] _That's why Caedus was in such a good mood. He'd already gotten the blood trail from Baas. His obstacle had been the arena, and I'd taken care of that for him by killing Taalon.

**Baas. **Palpatine promised me freedom. Once Bogan is overthrown, he will set me over the Netherworld. I will reclaim my son Bodo. I will make things right with poor young Cray. I will see Exar Kun's soul cast into the Maw, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death.

**Mara. **That's your brilliant idea? You're going to let Caedus destroy the Praxeum, wipe out the Jedi, and then attack Tython? You're going to bring down the entire galaxy so you can get what you want?

**Baas. **Your cause is doomed, my dear. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your _praxeum_. There is no way you can hold back the might of Palpatine.

**Mara. **That's not true.

**Baas. **I am doing what I must, my dear. The offer was too sweet to refuse. I'm sorry.

_Mara tosses Baas's designs aside._

**Mara. **_[angry] _I used to respect you. You were my hero. You . . . you built amazing things. You solved problems. Now . . . I don't know what you are. Children of Ashla are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two millennia ago.

**Baas. **You should go warn your _praxeum_. Now that Caedus has the blood trail . . .

_Gaeriel and Drang each sense approaching beings._

**Gaeriel. **Someone's coming.

_Enter Tyris (flanked by two gundarks), Kyp (in chains), and the ghost of Exar Kun._

**Ghost. **There you are, my old friend.

_Baas glares at Tyris._

**Baas. **What is the meaning of this?

**Tyris. **Lord Caedus sends his compliments. He thought you might like to see your old employer Exar Kun.

**Baas. **This was not part of our deal.

**Tyris. **No indeed. But we already have what we want from you. And we have other deals to honor. Kun required something else from us n order to turn over this fine young Jedi. He'll be quite useful. And all Kun asked in return was your head, old man.

**Baas. **Treachery.

**Tyris. **Get used to it.

**Luke. **Kyp. Are you okay?

**Kyp. **_[nods] _I . . . I'm sorry, Luke. Kun told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the Graveyard.

**Luke. **You were trying to help us?

**Kyp. **I was tricked. He tricked all of us.

_Luke glares at Tyris._

**Luke. **Where's Jacen? Why isn't he here?

**Tyris. **_[smiles] _Lord Caedus is . . . busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I'll have a wonderful snack.

_Tyris assumes his true form._

**Gaeriel. **Luke. The repulsors . . . Do you think . . . ?

**Luke. **Get them. I'll try to buy you some time.

_Luke and Mara charge at Tyris, while Drang defends Baas from the gundarks. Falling to the ground, Kyp struggles to break free of his chains. Meanwhile, unnoticed by anyone, Gaeriel grabs the repulsorlift engines._

**Ghost. **Kill the Krevaaki. Kill him.

_While Tyris slashes at Mara, Luke tries in vain to pull her back. The Anzat turns over tables and destroys Baas's inventions, keeping away from the Jedi. While Drang attacks one of the gundarks, Baas reaches for his lightsaber. Unfortunately, the second gundark slams into the table, sending Baas's lightsaber flying across the room. At the same time, the baradium missile ignites, causing the workshop catch on fire._

_Kun raises his hands._

To me, spirits of the dead.

_Kyp breaks free of his chains and leaps to his feet._

**Kyp. **No.

**Ghost. **You do not control me, young fool. All this time, I have been controlling you. A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I . . . as soon as I slay the Krevaaki.

_Enter the ghosts of the Massassi warriors._

**Kyp. **I am the son of Bogan. Be gone.

**Ghost. **_[laughs] _You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits, the Ghost King.

_Kyp activates his lightsaber._

**Kyp. **No. I am.

_Kyp stabs his lightsaber through the ground._

**Ghost. **Never. I will not . . .

_The ground cracks open and Kun and the other spirits are sucked inside, vanishing without a trace._

_As this occurs, Tyris attacks Luke, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. The Jedi falls to the ground._

**Tyris. **_[laughs] _You will taste wonderful.

_As Tyris bares his fangs, Mara raises her vibroblade and stabs him from behind._

No . . . school . . . spirit . . .

_Tyris dies._

_As Mara helps Luke to his feet, more Sith minions charge into the workshop. At the same time, Baas and Drang continue to struggle with the gundarks._

**Luke. **We have to help Baas.

**Gaeriel. **No time. There are too many.

_Gaeriel fits herself and Kyp with repulsorlift engines, then Luke and Mara._

**Luke. **Master Baas. Come on.

_Baas duels with the gundarks, lightsaber raised._

**Baas. **I won't leave Drang. Go.

_Reluctantly, Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel head toward the viewport._

**Kyp.** None of us know how to fly.

**Luke. **Great time to find out.

_Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel leap out the viewport . . . into the Godsspire asteroid field._

_Exit all._


	48. Gaeriel's Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel, flying via repulsorlift engines through the Godsspire asteroid field._

**Mara. **Spread your arms. Keep them extended.

_Slowly, Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel learn to operate the repulsorlift engines successfully._

**Luke. **O!

_Gaeriel and the Jedi enter the atmosphere of Muunilinst._

**Mara. **Land. These repulsors won't last forever.

**Gaeriel. **How long?

**Mara. **I don't want to find out.

_As the repulsorlift engines wear away, Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel crashland on Muunilinst. Upon landing, they dispose of the repulsors. When they look up, it is to discover that there is no sign of Baas's workshop._

The workshop moved. There's no telling where.

**Luke. **So what do we do now? How do we get back in the Graveyard?

**Mara. **Maybe we can't. If Baas died . . . He said his life force was tied into the Graveyard. The whole thing might have been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Caedus's invasion.

_Luke glances at Kyp._

**Kyp. **No. He isn't dead.

**Luke. **How can you be sure?

**Kyp. **I know when beings die. It's this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears.

**Luke. **What about Lowie and Corran, then?

**Kyp. **_[shakes his head] _That's harder. They're not humans or near-humans. They don't have mortal souls.

**Mara. **We have to get into town. Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Graveyard. We have to make it back to the Praxeum before Caedus and his army.

**Gaeriel. **We could just take a airspeeder.

**Luke. **_[shudders] _I don't fly.

**Gaeriel. **But you just did.

**Luke. **That was low flying and even that's risky. Flying up really high . . . That's Sekot's territory. I can't do it. Besides, we don't even have time for a flight. The Graveyard is the quickest way back.

**Mara. **So we need a speeder to take us into the city.

**Gaeriel. **_[grimaces] _I'll take care of it.

**Mara. **How?

**Gaeriel. **Just trust me.

**Mara. **Okay. I'm going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an villip to the Praxeum.

**Kyp. **I'll go with you. I'm hungry.

**Luke. **I'll stick with Gaeriel, then, meet you guys in the landing bay.

_Gaeriel frowns._

_Exit Mara and Kyp._

_Luke and Gaeriel walk out onto the landing bay. Gaeriel approaches a luxurious limo-speeder._

**Luke. **What are you going to do?

**Gaeriel. **Just wait here, please.

_Gaeriel approaches Aari, the human female who drove the limo-speeder. Luke watches as she persuades her to give them passage. Looking flustered, Aari takes out her comlink. Once the deal is finalized, Gaeriel returns to Luke._

_Enter Mara and Kyp._

**Mara. **I talked to Yoda. They're doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They're going to need every Jedi they can get. Did we find a ride?

**Gaeriel. **The driver's ready when we are.

_Gaeriel and the Jedi approach the limo-speeder._

_Enter Pavik Tharen, Aari's previous client who complains to the Bakuran._

**Aari. **_[to Pavik] _I'm sorry, sir. Emergency. I've ordered another speeder for you.

_Exit Pavik._

**Gaeriel. **Come on.

_Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel board the limo-speeder. As the limo-speeder drives off, the Jedi eat snacks found in the back._

**Aari. **Where to, Lady Captison?

**Gaeriel. **I'm not sure yet, Aari. We just need to drive through town and, er, look around.

**Aari. **Whatever you say, miss.

**Luke. **_[to Gaeriel] _Do you know this being?

**Gaeriel. **No.

**Luke. **But she dropped everything to help you. Why?

**Gaeriel. **Just keep your eyes peeled, help me look.

_The limo-speeder drives through the Muunilinst countryside._

Get off the roadway.

**Aari. **Miss?

**Gaeriel. **I saw something, I think. Get off here.

_Aari pulls over._

**Luke. **_[to Gaeriel] _What did you see?

_Gaeriel indicates Damask Holdings._

**Gaeriel.** There. An old mine entrance.

**Mara. **A door to the Graveyard. How can you be sure?

**Gaeriel. **Well, look at it. I mean, I can see it, okay?

_Gaeriel and the Jedi step out of the limo-speeder._

Thank you, Aari.

**Aari. **Are you sure you'll be all right, Lady Captison? I'd be happy to call your . . .

**Gaeriel. **No. Thanks, Aari. But we're fine.

_Exit Aari._

_Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel approach a mine entrance near the headquarters for Damask Holdings, where they discover an entrance to Graveyard. Luke presses the mark of Vodo-Siosk Baas and activates the entrances. Then as one, Gaeriel and the Jedi slip into the Graveyard._

_Exit all._


	49. Rise of the Emperor

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel, in the Graveyard._

**Luke.** _[to Kyp] _Thanks for coming after me.

**Kyp. **I owed you for Almania, Luke. Plus . . . I wanted to see Baas for myself. Kun was right, in a way. Baas should die. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural.

**Luke. **That's what you were after all along . . . trading Baas's soul for your sister's.

**Kyp. **It hasn't been easy, you know, having only the dead for company . . . knowing that I'll never be accepted by the living. Only the dead respect me, and they only do that out of fear.

**Luke. **You could be accepted. You could have friends at the Praxeum.

**Kyp. **_[doubtful] _Do you really believe that, Luke?

**Luke. **_[aside] _I don't know what to say. Kyp was always a little different. But since Ahsoka's death, he'd gotten almost . . . scary. He has his father's eyes, that intense manic fire that makes you suspect he is either a genius or a madman. And the way he banished Kun and called himself the king of ghosts . . . It was kind of impressive, but it made me uncomfortable, too.

_Gaeriel pauses and stares down a dark passageway._

_[to Gaeriel] _What is it?

**Mara. **Is it that way?

**Gaeriel. **No. Not at all.

**Luke. **Why are we stopping then?

_Kyp seems to sense a disturbance in the Force._

**Kyp. **Listen.

_Luke reaches into the Force and detects the smell of rootleaf._

**Luke.** Rootleaf . . . like on Emberlene.

**Gaeriel. **There's something evil down that tunnel, something very powerful.

**Kyp. **And the smell of death.

_Luke and Mara exchange looks._

**Mara.** Caedus's entrance, the one to Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith.

**Luke. **I have to check it out.

**Mara. **Luke, no.

**Luke. **Caedus could be right here . . . or . . . or Palpatine. I have to find out what's going on.

**Mara. **_[hesitates] _Then we'll all go.

**Luke. **No. It's too dangerous. If they got hold of Kyp, or Gaeriel for that matter, Palpatine could use them. You stay here and guard them.

**Gaeriel. **Luke, don't. Don't go up there alone.

**Luke. **I'll be quick. I won't do anything stupid.

_Mara hands Luke her cloaking device._

**Mara. **At least take this. And be careful.

**Luke. **Thanks.

_Luke slips on the cloaking device and vanishes._

Here goes nothing.

_Luke heads down the tunnel and arrives on Korriban._

_Exit all but Luke._

_Enter Fel and the Noghri, who tend to Palpatine's lightsaber._

**Rukh. **At least we salvaged the blade. The Dark Lord will still reward us.

**Khabarakh. **Yes, yes. Rewards beyond measure.

**Fel. **Er, yes. Well, that's great. Now, if you're done with me . . .

**Rukh. **No, human. You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor.

**Fel. **_[sarcastic] _Thanks.

_Fel assists the Noghri in unwrapping Palpatine's lightsaber._

**Rukh.** Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body.

**Fel. **Maybe I'll let you unwrap it, then.

_The Noghri complete Palpatine's lightsaber and lift the weapon into the air._

**Rukh. **There.

_Luke stares at the lightsaber in horror._

We must sanctify it in blood. Then you, human, shall help present it when the Emperor awakes.

_Luke heads past Fel and the Noghri and approaches Palpatine's sarcophagus. Looking over the sarcophagus, Luke activates his lightsaber, preparing to strike Palpatine down before he can rise fully._

_Luke lifts open the lid of the sarcophagus, revealing Caedus to be lying underneath. Luke stares at Caedus, frozen with disbelief._

_Fel and the Noghri approach._

**Khabarakh.** What has happened?

_Luke quickly hides behind a column._

**Rukh.** Careful. Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now . . . immediately.

_The Noghri lift the lightsaber and hold it before the sarcophagus._

**Khabarakh. **My Lord. Your symbol of power is remade.

_Silence._

**Rukh. **You fool. He requires the near-human first.

_Fel steps back._

**Fel. **Bloah. What do you mean, he requires me?

**Khabarakh. **Don't be a coward. He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service, renounce the Je'daii. That is all.

_Luke removes the cloaking device and approaches Fel._

**Luke. **No. Soontir, don't.

**Rukh. **Trespasser. The Emperor will deal with you soon enough. Hurry, boy.

**Luke. **Soontir. Don't listen to them. Help me destroy it.

_Fel turns to face Luke._

**Fel. **I told you not to spare me, Luke. "An eye for an eye." Have you ever heard that saying? I learned what it means the hard way, when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the child of Yun-Harla, goddess of revenge. And this is what I was made to do. _[to Palpatine] _I renounce the Je'daii. What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Palpatine.

_The palace rumbles as Palpatine's new body is finally completed._

_Palpatine, possessing the body of Jacen Caedus, sits up, the yellow eyes of the Emperor replacing the brandy-brown ones of Caedus. The Emperor looks around the room. When he notices Luke, he smiles._

**Palpatine. **This body has been well prepared. Don't you think so, Luke Skywalker? _[laughs] _Jacen feared you. His jealously and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that, I thank you.

_Fel collapses. The Noghri hand Palpatine his lightsaber._

_Luke charges at Palpatine and strikes him with his lightsaber, to no avail. The Emperor simply telekinetically throws Luke across the room. As Luke falls back, Palpatine activates the crimson-bladed lightsaber, the same one once wielded by Caedus._

Ah, much better. Now I shall have my revenge.

**Luke. **What have you done to Jacen?

**Palpatine. **He serves me with his whole being, as I require. The difference is he feared you, Luke Skywalker. I do not.

_Luke tries to flee, but the Emperor laughs and uses the dark side to impede Luke's efforts._

Run, Jedi. Run.

_Palpatine raises his lightsaber and approaches Luke._

_Enter Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel._

**Gaeriel. **Luke!

_Gaeriel tosses her blue hairbrush at Palpatine. As it hits him, Caedus is briefly able to take control of his body once more._

**Caedus. **O!

_Mara stares at Caedus, possessed by Palpatine, in dismay._

**Mara. **Jacen? What . . . ?

_Luke grabs Mara, and they, Gaeriel, and Kyp flee before Palpatine can gain control again. They are close to the Graveyard entrance before it happens._

**Palpatine. **After them!

**Kyp. **No.

_Kyp uses the Force to shake the Korriban, knocking the Emperor and his Noghri servants backward. Then Gaeriel and the Jedi head back into the Graveyard before the Sith Lord can recover._

_Emperor Palpatine howls in outrage._

_Exit all._


	50. The Death of Yu'shaa

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel, in the Graveyard._

_When they are sure Palpatine is long behind them, Luke and Kyp deactivate their lightsabers._

**Luke.** _[to Kyp] _You saved our lives.

**Kyp. **Blame he girls for dragging me along. That's the only thing they could agree on. We needed to help you or you'd mess things up.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Nice that they trust me so much. Kyp . . . you, er, kind of gave yourself away.

**Kyp. **What do you mean?

**Luke. **That wall of black stone? That was pretty impressive. If Palpatine didn't know who you were before, he does now: a child of the Netherworld.

**Kyp. **_[frowns] _Big deal.

_Mara looks up from crying over Caedus._

**Mara. **What . . . what was wrong with Jacen? What did they do to him?"

**Luke. **It was Caedus's body in the sarcophagus. When Soontir Fel pledged his service to the Sith, the last bit of Palpatine's spirit entered Caedus's body.

**Mara. **No. That can't be true. He couldn't . . .

**Luke. **He gave himself over to Palpatine. I'm sorry, Mara. But Jacen is gone.

**Mara. **No. You saw when Gaeriel hit him.

_Luke nods, then turns to Gaeriel._

**Luke. **You hit the Sith Emperor in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.

**Gaeriel. **It was the only thing I had.

**Mara. **But you saw. When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses.

**Luke. **So maybe Palpatine wasn't completely settled in the body. It doesn't mean Caedus was in control.

**Mara. **You just want him to be evil, don't you? You didn't know him before, Luke. I did.

**Luke. **What is it with you? Why do you keep defending him?

**Gaeriel. **Bloah, you two. Knock it off.

**Mara. **Stay out of it, Captison. If it wasn't for you . . .

_Mara sobs._

**Kyp. **We have to keep moving. He'll send monsters after us.

_As they get to their feet, Luke glances at Gaeriel._

**Luke. **You did good back there.

**Gaeriel. **_[smiles] _Yeah. Well, I didn't want you to die. I mean . . . just because, you know . . . You owe me too many favors. How am I going to collect if you die?

_Luke turns to Mara, who is still sitting in a daze._

**Luke. **Hey, I'm sorry. We need to move.

**Mara. **I know. I'm . . . I'm all right.

_Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel move through the Graveyard._

**Luke. **Back to Coruscant. Gaeriel, can you . . . ?

_Luke freezes as he notices, lying on the ground, the cap which once belonged to Corran Horn. Looking around, he notices footprints, ones made by a Corellian and a Wookiee._

Corran and Lowie. We have to follow them.

**Kyp. **What about the Jedi Praxeum? There's no time.

**Mara. **We have to find them. They're our friends.

_Mara picks up the cap and leads Luke, Gaeriel, and Kyp down the path the footprints lead. Eventually, they arrive at the cavern where Corran and Lowbacca fought the dragonsnake._

_Enter Lowbacca, kneeling over an unconscious Corran._

**Luke. **Lowie.

**Lowbacca. **Luke. Come quick.

_Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel approach Corran and Lowbacca._

**Luke. **What happened?

**Lowbacca. **So many things: dragonsnake, vornskrs, beings with lightsabers. But then . . . we got close to here. Corran was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell . . . like this.

**Luke. **Did he say anything?

**Lowbacca. **He said, "We're close." Then he hit his head on rocks.

_Luke kneels down next to Corran._

**Luke. **Corran. Wake up.

_Corran moans._

_Mara kneels down next to Corran and pours water in his face. Corran awakes._

**Corran. **Luke? Mara? Where . . . ?

**Luke. **It's okay. You passed out. The presence was too much for you.

**Corran. **I . . . I remember. Yu'shaa.

**Luke. **Yeah. Something powerful is just beyond that doorway. _[indicates Gaeriel] _Corran, Lowie . . . meet Gaeriel Captison. Gaeriel, this is Corran Horn and Lowbacca.

_Lowbacca admires Gaeriel._

**Lowbacca.** You're pretty.

_Mara looks annoyed._

**Luke. **Anyway, come on, Corran. Lean on me.

_Luke and Mara help Corran to his feet. Subsequently, Gaeriel and the five Jedi navigated through the underground cavern, headed toward Yu'shaa's safe haven._

_Mara eyes the nearby river._

**Mara. **I think we're near Orrineswa River, maybe an unexplored section.

**Luke. **How do you know?

**Mara. **Orrineswa is on Eriadu. That would explain last winter.

_Luke nods, and he, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, Kyp, and Gaeriel head into the safe haven of the god Yu'shaa. The safe haven is a natural paradise, populated by various extinct creatures: crab spiders, flow-mollusks, glimmerfish, goraks, hueches, a Krabbex, paledors, ratbats, snow falcons, stavas, virevols, and walking barnacles. To add to the various fauna, the area was rife with growing plant life. All stare at this scene, stunned at finding such a place on a city world like Eriadu._

**Kyp. **Bloah.

_Enter Yu'shaa, an immortal deity in a dark cloak, who pets the humming gorak perched near him._

_Corran kneels before Yu'shaa._

**Corran.** Lord Yu'shaa.

**Yu'shaa. **_[with a sad smile] _Corran, my dear brave Corellian. I have waited a very long time for you.

**Corran. **I . . . got lost.

_Yu'shaa laughs, as the gorak hums Figrin D'an's "Mad About You."_

**Luke.** You have a singing gorak.

**Yu'shaa.** Yes, that's my little actress.

_The gorak looks up, seemingly offended._

**Mara. **This is the most beautiful place. It's better than any building ever designed.

**Yu'shaa. **I am glad you like it, dear. It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain, tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed . . . for a little longer.

**Corran. **My Lord, please, you must come back with me. The Council will never believe it. They'll be overjoyed. You can save the wild.

**Yu'shaa. **_[smiles] _You are so young, Corran. So good and true. I think I chose well.

**Corran. **Chose? I . . . I don't understand.

**Yu'shaa. **I have slept many eons. My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end.

**Corran. **What? But no, you're right here.

**Yu'shaa. **My dear Corellian. I tried to tell the galaxy, two millennia ago. I announced it to Keiran Halcyon, a Corellian very much like you. He lived in the Gardaji Rift, and he tried to spread the word.

**Mara. **The old story. A pilot passing by the Gardaji Rift heard a voice crying from the rift, "Tell them that the great Prophet Yu'shaa has died."

**Corran. **But that wasn't true.

**Yu'shaa. **Your kind never believed it. You sweet, stubborn Corellians refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end.

**Corran. **No.

**Yu'shaa. **Dear Corran. You must accept the truth. Your companion Kyp Durron . . . He understands.

**Kyp. **_[nods] _He's dying. He should have died long ago. This . . . this is more like a memory.

**Corran. **But gods can't die.

**Yu'shaa. **They can fade when everything they stood for is gone, when they cease to have power and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Corran, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the Council. You must tell the Corellians, the Melodies, and the other spirits of nature that the great Prophet Yu'shaa is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must take up my calling.

**Corran. **But . . . no.

**Yu'shaa. **Be strong. You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you. _[to Luke] _Luke Skywalker. I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear. _[to Mara] _Daughter of Ashla. Your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined. _[to Lowbacca] _Master Wookiee. Do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Lowbacca . . . Your name shall live among the Wookiees for generations. _[to Gaeriel] _And Lady Gaeriel Captison . . .

_Gaeriel flinches, but Yu'shaa smiles._

I know you believe you cannot make amends. But you are just as important as your father.

**Gaeriel. **I . . .

**Yu'shaa. **I know you don't believe this now. But look for opportunities. They will come. _[to Corran] _My dear Corellian. Will you carry my message?

**Corran. **I . . . I can't.

**Yu'shaa. **You can. You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message and why you must be the first to release me.

**Corran. **I don't want to.

**Yu'shaa. **I know. But my name _Yu'shaa_ . . . originally it meant _prophet_. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean _all_. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Yu'shaa, take up Yu'shaa's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you.

**Corran. **I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now . . . I release you.

**Yu'shaa. **_[smiles] _Thank you, dear Corellian. My final blessing.

_Yu'shaa dies._

_As the Prophet vanishes, the paradise before them fades away, as the last of these extinct creatures finally die out._

_Luke switches on his glowrod and faces Corran._

**Luke. **Are . . . are you okay?

_Corran takes his hat from Mara and places it on his head._

**Corran. **We should go now and tell them. The great Prophet Yu'shaa has died.

_Exit all._


	51. Gaeriel's Secret

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Mara, Kyp, and Gaeriel, on Coruscant._

**Luke. **_[aside] _By the time Gaeriel got us back to the Core, I felt like we had run from Eriadu. I cannot decide which seems less real: Coruscant or the underground cavern where I'd just watched a god die.

_Stepping out into Galactic City, Luke whistles five times._

_Enter R2-D2, accompanies by four other aiwhas (Arnie, Sneaky, Gate, and Catch)._

**Gaeriel. **They're beautiful.

**R2-D2. **Hey, Master Luke. You lived.

**Luke. **That's my specialty. Oh, man. You've got that Wookiee with you? _[to Sneaky] _Hey, Sneaky. How is your back holding up?

_Sneaky complains and eventually agrees._

_All but Gaeriel begin boarding the aiwhas._

**Gaeriel. **Well, I guess this is it.

**Luke. **_[nods] _Thanks, Gaeriel. We couldn't have done it without you.

**Gaeriel. **I wouldn't have missed it . . . I mean, except for almost dying . . . and Yu'shaa . . .

_Gaeriel's voice falters._

**Luke. **He said something about your father. What did he mean?

**Gaeriel. **My father . . . my father's job . . . He's kind of a famous politician.

**Luke. **You're . . . rich?

**Gaeriel. **Well, yes.

**Luke. **So that's how you got the driver to help us. You just said your father's name and . . .

**Gaeriel. **Yes. Luke . . . my father . . . He flies all over the galaxy, looking for tracts of undeveloped land . . . the wild. He . . . he buys it up. I hate it, but he plows it down and builds ugly subdivisions and shopping centers. And now that I've seen Yu'shaa . . . Yu'shaa's death . . .

**Luke. **Hey, you can't blame yourself for that.

**Gaeriel. **You don't know the worst of it. I . . . I don't like to talk about my family. I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

**Luke. **No. It's lubed. Look, Gaeriel, you did well. You led us through the Graveyard. You were so brave. That's the only thing I'm going to judge you on. I don't care what your father does.

**Gaeriel. **Well, if you ever feel like hanging out with a human again . . . you could comm me or something.

**Luke. **Er, yes. Sure.

_Gaeriel knits her eyebrows._

I mean . . . I'd like that.

**Gaeriel. **My comm code's not in official records.

**Luke. **I've got it.

**Gaeriel. **Still on your hand? No way.

**Luke. **No. I kind of . . . memorized it.

**Gaeriel. **_[smiles] _See you later, Luke Skywalker. Go save the galaxy for me, okay?

_Exit Gaeriel._

_Luke walks back over to the aiwhas, where he discovers Kyp having trouble with Arnie. The aiwha backs away from Kyp._

**Arnie. **He smells like the dead.

**R2-D2. **Hey, now. Come on, Arnie. A lot of Jedi smell weird. It isn't their fault. Oh . . . er, I didn't mean you, Master Luke.

**Kyp. **Go without me. I don't want to go back to that _praxeum _anyway.

**Luke. **Kyp. We need your help.

_Kyp folds his arms and scowls._

**Mara. **Kyp, please.

**Kyp. **_[sighs] _All right . . . for you. But I'm not staying.

_Luke raises an eyebrow at Mara._

_The Jedi mount the aiwhas and take off, headed for the Jedi Praxeum._

_Exit all._


	52. Luke Relays Palpatine's Rise

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, Lowbacca, and Kyp, mounted on aiwhas, land at the Jedi Praxeum_

_Enter Yoda and Thame Cerulian._

_Yoda raises his eyebrow upon seeing Kyp._

**Luke. **We located Vodo-Siosk Baas. He is Nichos Marr. He transferred his essence into a droid body. We tried to convince him to help us, only to discover that he already given the blood trail over to Caedus. His only advice to us was that we should warn you. However, on our way here, we made a detour at Korriban and discovered that Palpatine had risen at last . . . within Jacen's body. We just barely managed to escape.

**Yoda. **I feared as much. We must hurry. Hopefully, you have slowed down the Emperor. But his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come.

**Cerulian. **Wait a moment. What of the search for Yu'shaa? You are almost three weeks overdue, Corran Horn. Your searcher's license is revoked.

**Corran. **_[sighs] _Searcher's licenses don't matter any more. The great Prophet Yu'shaa is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit.

**Cerulian. **What? Sacrilege and lies. Corran Horn, I will have you exiled for speaking thus.

**Luke. **It's true. We were there when he died, all of us.

**Cerulian. **Impossible. You are all liars, nature-destroyers.

**Yoda. **We will speak of this later.

**Cerulian. **We will speak of it now. We must deal with this . . .

**Yoda. **Master Cerulian. My _praxeum _is under attack. The matter of Yu'shaa has waited two millennia. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer . . . assuming we are still here this evening.

_Yoda readies his bow and gallops into the Praxeum, followed by the younger Jedi._

_Exit all._


	53. The Death of Vodo-Siosk Baas

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter all Jedi, at the Jedi Praxeum, preparing for battle at the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster._

**Luke. **_[aside] _This is the biggest military operation I've ever seen at the Praxeum. Everyone is at the clearing, dressed in full battle armor. But this time it isn't for bolo-ball. Cabin nine has set up traps around the entrance to the Graveyard: razor wire, pits filled with pots of baradium, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Ganner Rhysode is manning two catapults, already primed and aimed at the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster. The Barabels are on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Saba calling orders. Cabins seven and eleven are scattered in the forest with bows ready. Many have taken up positions in the trees. Even the Melodies are armed with bows, and the Corellians trot around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark.

_Mara departs to join Kyle Katarn and the other children of Ashla, who would serve to direct operations. At the command tent stands Jurokk, guarding as usual._

Yun-Q'aah's children run around straightening everybody's armor, and even the sons of Qel-Droma have found something to do, providing all every soldier with hydration.

_Yoda shakes his head in dismay._

**Yoda. **It isn't enough.

_As Corran takes Mirax aside to deliver his news about Yu'shaa, Lowbacca helps the children of Yun-Ne'Shel prepare for battle._

Stay with me, Luke. When the fighting begins, I want you to wait until we know what we're dealing with. You must go where we most need reinforcements.

**Luke. **I saw Palpatine. I looked straight into his eyes. It was Caedus . . . But it wasn't.

**Yoda. **He had yellow feral eyes, I would guess. And in his presence, time seemed to turn to liquid.

**Luke. **_[nods] _How could he take over a mortal body?

**Yoda. **I do not know, Luke. Gods have assumed the shapes of mortals for ages. But to actually become one . . . to merge the divine form with the mortal. I don't know how this could be done without Jacen's form turning into ashes.

**Luke. **Palpatine said his body had been prepared.

**Yoda. **I shudder to think what that means. But perhaps it will limit Palpatine's power. For a time, at least, he is confined to a human form. It binds him together. Hopefully, it also restricts him.

**Luke. **Yoda. If he leads the attack . . .

**Yoda. **I do not think so, my boy. I would sense if he were drawing near. No doubt he planned to. But I believe you inconvenienced him when you pulled down his throne room on top of him . . . you and your friend Kyp, son of Bogan.

**Luke. **I'm sorry, Yoda. I know I should have told you. It's just . . .

**Yoda. **I understand why you did it, Luke. You felt responsible. You sought to protect him. But my boy, if we are to survive this war, we must trust each other. We must . . .

_The ground trembles as the Sith army approaches the Graveyard entrance._

**Saba. **Lock shieldz.

_The Sith army charges into the Jedi Praxeum, a dozen gundarks in the lead. The gundarks charge at the Barabels and throw them aside, knocking Yun-Yammka's cabin aside._

**Ganner. **Fire.

_Yun-Ne'Shel's children activate the catapults, hurling boulders at the gundarks, actually managing to knock one of them down. Simultaneously, Yavin's children fire arrows at the gundarks. A few gundarks die, but not all._

_At that moment, a wave of Killiks charge into the Praxeum. As they spread out throughout the academy, a few Killiks fall into Ganner's traps, becoming easy targets for Yavin's archers. Another Killik steps on a baradium explosive and dies in a gulf of flame. Many more charge into the Praxeum, leading Jurokk and the children of Ashla to charge into battle, activating their lightsabers as they run into battle. Mara duels with a Killik, while Lowbacca wrestles with a gundark._

_Yoda easily takes out gundarks and Killiks but more emerge. Finally, a vornskr charges into the Praxeum and attacks the Corellians._

**Yoda. **Go!

_Luke activates his lightsaber and charges at the vornskr._

_Enter Biggs Darklighter, the dark-haired son of Qel-Droma, who duels with one of the Dark Jedi who have charged into the Praxeum. The Dark Jedi stabs Biggs in the arm and hits him over the head with his hilt. Biggs dies._

_Another Dark Jedi sets the forest ablaze, sending the archers and the Melodies in retreat._

_Several Killiks charge toward the center of the Praxeum, away from all but Kyp._

**Luke. **Kyp.

_Kyp kills a Noghri, then looks to where Luke indicates. Turning to face the Killiks, Kyp raises his lightsaber._

**Kyp. **Serve me.

_Several undead soldiers - Old Republic, Imperial, Rebel, Chiss, and Empire of the Hand - rise from beneath the ground and charge at the Killiks. As they fight off the Killiks, Kyp collapses to the ground._

_Luke charges at the vornskr, who is sending the Corellians into retreat._

**Luke. **O!

_The vornskr snarls at Luke and pounces on him, knocking him backward. As the Jedi falls, he discovers a thermal detonator and tosses it into the vornskr's mouth. The vornskr catches ablaze and dies._

_Luke hurries to check on the vornskr's would-be Corellian victim, when he hears Corran's voice._

**Corran. **Luke.

_Luke runs to find that Mirax's tree has caught fire, and she and Corran are trying put it out. Using the Force powers gifted to him by Vader, Luke summons a wave of water which puts out the fire._

Thanks, Luke.

**Luke. **No problem.

_Luke, Corran, and Mirax charge into the center of the battle._

_Enter Isard, wielding her twin amphistaffs._

_The Jedi and their allies flee from Isard, only to be tramples by gundarks and vornskrs._

**Yoda. **Minions of Xendor!

_Yoda fires an arrow at Isard, but she easily dodges the strike._

_Lowbacca knocks his gundark unconscious and runs at the Jedi lines._

**Lowbacca. **Stand. Do not run from her. Fight.

_A vornskr pounces on Lowbacca, and the two roll away._

_Isard charges at the command tent and smashes it flat._

_Mara arrives at Luke's side, her azure lightsaber ablaze._

**Mara. **This might be it.

**Luke. **Could be.

**Mara. **Nice fighting with you, Farmboy.

**Luke. **Ditto.

_Luke and Mara charge at Isard. Isard slices at Luke, a strike he dodges. As he distracts her, Mara tries to attack from behind, to no avail. Isard blocks Mara's lightsaber, forcing the Jedi to retreat backward to avoid a bite from her amphistaff._

_[aside] _Just being near this thing makes me feel faint. _[to Mara] _Come on. We need help.

_Luke and Mara look around, but each Jedi is too busy fighting other Sith allies. Yoda is their only ally here, and Isard seems easily able to deflect his arrows._

**Mara. **Now.

_Luke and Mara charge as one at Isard. They almost manage to stab her, but Isard lashes at them; the Jedi are forced to leap backward to avoid the amphistaff strike. Isard knocks Luke and Mara backward and raises her amphistaffs, laughing with glee._

_Enter Baas, Chewbacca, and Drang._

_As Baas activates his lightsaber, Drang pounces at Isard._

**Baas.** Good boy.

**Lowbacca. **Chewbacca.

**Chewbacca. **Hail, little brother. Stand firm.

_As Drang leaps out of the way, Chewbacca lifts up a series of boulders and tosses them on top of Isard, crushing her. She dies._

_The Jedi cheer, and a few among the Sith start to retreat._

**Saras.** Slay them. Kill them all, or Palpatine will flay you alive.

_Gundarks, vornskrs, Killiks, Dark Jedi, and Noghri charge at the Jedi for one more attack. One gundark takes Yoda from behind and breaks his led. Six gundarks, then, rush at the fallen Jedi Master._

**Luke.** No.

_As Luke charges at the gundarks, Corran reaches into the Force and unleashes the power of Yu'shaa: a loud bellow which sends a wave of fear through the Sith combatants. In sheer terror, the Sith army retreats, headed back into the Graveyard._

_Luke and Mara kneel down before Yoda._

Are you all right?

**Yoda. **How embarrassing. I think I will be fine. Fortunately, we do not shoot Chironians . . . with broken legs.

**Mara. **You need help. I'll get a medic from cabin seven.

**Yoda. **No. There are more serious injuries to attend to. I am fine. Go. But Corran, later we must talk about how you did that.

_Luke glances at Corran with approval._

**Luke. **That was amazing.

**Corran. **_[blushes]_ I don't know where that came from.

_Mirax embraces Corran._

**Mirax.** I do.

_Lowbacca kneels down near Kyp._

**Lowbacca.** Luke. Come quick. It is Kyp.

_Luke, Mara, and Corran approach Kyp, discovering him to be unconscious._

**Luke.** Get some bacta.

_Enter Tesar Sebatyne, who hands Luke a canteen of bacta._

_Luke feeds the bacta to Kyp. Upon consuming the bacta, Kyp coughs and comes to consciousness._

Kyp. What happened? Can you talk?

**Kyp. **I've never tried to summon so many before. I . . . I'll be fine.

_Kyp looks up and takes notice of Baas._

Vodo-Siosk Baas.

**Baas. **Yes, my boy. I made a critical error. I have come to correct it.

_As Drang cleans Baas's wounds, Chewbacca stands in a crowd of Jedi, who are admiring his skill._

I found the Rwook Wookiee as I came through the Graveyard. It seems he had the same idea, to come help. But he was lost. And so we fell in together. We both came to make amends.

_Lowbacca cheers._

**Lowbacca. **Chewie. I knew you would come.

**Chewbacca. **I did not know. But you reminded me who I am, Lowbacca. You are the hero.

_As Lowbacca looks uncomfortable, Luke pats him on the back._

**Luke. **I knew that a long time ago. _[to Baas] _But Master Baas . . . the Sith army is still down there. Even without the blood trail, they'll be back. They'll find a way sooner or later, with Palpatine leading them.

_Baas deactivates his lightsaber and clips it to his belt._

**Baas. **You are right. As long as the Graveyard is here, your enemies can use it . . . which is why the Graveyard cannot continue.

**Mara. **But you said the Graveyard is tied to your life force. As long as you're alive . . .

**Baas. **Yes, my young architect. When I die, the Graveyard will die as well. And so I have a present for you.

_Baas hands Mara one of his datapads._

My work is here. It's all I managed to save from the fire - notes on projects I never started, some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mundane world. But perhaps you will find it interesting.

_Mara accepts the datapad._

**Mara. **You're giving me this? But this is priceless. This is worth . . . I don't even know how much.

**Baas. **Small compensation for the way I have acted. You were right, Mara, about children of Ashla. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on.

**Luke. **Bloah. Pass on? But you can't just kill yourself. That's wrong.

**Baas. **_[shakes his head] _Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two millennia. Genius does not excuse evil, Luke. My time has come. I must face my punishment.

**Mara. **You won't get a fair trial. The spirit of Exar Kun sits in judgment . . .

**Baas. **I will take what comes and trust in the justice of the Netherworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn't it?

_Baas makes eye contact with Kyp._

**Kyp. **Yes.

**Baas. **Will you take my soul for ransom, then? You could use it to reclaim your sister.

**Kyp. **No. I will help you release your spirit. But Ahsoka has passed. She must stay where she is.

**Baas. **_[nods] _Well done, son of Bogan. You are becoming wise. _[to Luke] _One last favor, Luke Skywalker. I cannot leave Drang alone. And she has no desire to return to the Netherworld. Will you care for him?

_Luke glances down at Drang._

**Luke. **Yes. Of course I will.

**Baas. **Then I am ready to see my son . . . and Cray. I must tell them how sorry I am.

_Kyp raises his lightsaber._

**Kyp. **Your time has long since come. Be released and rest.

_Baas dies, taking the Graveyard with him._

_Drang howls with grief._

**Luke. **Come on. We have work to do.

_Exit all._


	54. Qel-Droma's Return

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, at the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **_[aside] _There are too many goodbyes. This night is the first times I actually saw Jedi burial shrouds used on bodies, and it is not something I want to see again. Among the dead . . . Ton Phanan, son of Yavin, was downed by a gundark. Biggs Darklighter, the son of Qel-Droma I saw go down fighting that Dark Jedi . . . I was ashamed that I saw him around the Praxeum for three years and never even bothered to learn his name. He was seventeen years old.

_Enter Gavin Darklighter, a dark-haired young man with brown eyes and an orange flight-suit, who tries to say a few words. Gavin chokes up and merely lights the funeral pyre._

_Following the wake, Luke, Mara, Yoda, and Mirax join Corran in the forest, where he stands before the Corellian Council: Thame Cerulian, Dur Gejjen, and Garm Bel Iblis._

Cerulian wants to exile Corran immediately. However, Yoda persuades him to at least hear evidence first, so we tell everyone what happened in the underground cavern, and what Yu'shaa said. Then several eyewitnesses from the battle describe Corran's newfound ability, which drove the Sith army back underground.

**Mirax. **It was Alter Mind. Corran summoned the power of the Prophet.

**Luke. **Alter Mind?

**Yoda. **Luke. During the Great Sith War, Lord Yu'shaa let forth a horrible cry that scared away the enemy armies. It is . . . it _was_ his greatest power, a massive wave of fear that helped the Je'daii win the day. And today, Corran used that power, calling it forth from within himself.

**Cerulian. **Preposterous. Sacrilege. Perhaps the Prophet favored us with a blessing. Or perhaps Corran's music was so awful it scared the enemy away.

**Corran. **That wasn't it, sir. He let his spirit pass into all of us. We must act. Each of us must work to renew the wild worlds, to protect what's left of them. We must spread the word. Yu'shaa is dead. There is no one but us.

**Cerulian. **After two millennia of searching, this is what you would have us believe? Never. We must continue the search. Exile the traitor.

_Several elder Corellians murmur their agreement._

A vote. Who would believe this ridiculous young Corellian, anyway?

_Enter Qel-Droma._

**Qel-Droma. **I would.

_As the Corellians rise respectfully, Qel-Droma sits among the rest of the Corellian Council. He snaps his fingers, and a Corellian serves him grapes and a can of fizzade._

Miss me?

_The Corellians genuflect._

**Corellians. **Oh, yes, very much, sire.

**Qel-Droma. **Well, I did not miss this place. I bear bad news, my friends, evil news. The minor Je'daii are changing sides. Jerec has gone over to the enemy. Morag, Darth Bane, and Yun-Harla, as well. Sekot knows how many more.

_Thunder rumbles._

Strike that. Even Sekot doesn't know. Now I want to hear Corran's story. Again, from the top.

**Cerulian. **But my Lord, it's just nonsense.

_Qel-Droma's eyes flare._

**Qel-Droma. **I have just learned that my son Biggs is dead, Thame. I am not in a good mood. You would do well to humor me.

_Cerulian gulps and waves for Corran to continue._

**Corran. **_[relays Yu'shaa's message]_

**Qel-Droma. **_[nods] _It sounds like just the sort of thing Yu'shaa would do. Corran is right. The search is tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves. _[to Denjax Teppler] _Bring me some peeled grapes right away.

**Teppler. **Yes, sire.

_Exit Teppler._

**Cerulian. **We must exile the traitor.

**Qel-Droma. **I say no. That is my vote.

**Yoda. **I vote no as well.

**Cerulian. **All in favor of the exile?

_Cerulian, Bel Iblis, and Gejjen raise their hands._

Three to two.

**Qel-Droma. **Ah, yes. But unfortunately for you, a Je'daii's vote counts twice. And as I voted against, we are tied.

_Cerulian rises._

**Cerulian. **_[indignant] _This is an outrage. The Council cannot stand at an impasse.

**Qel-Droma. **Then let it be dissolved. I don't care.

_Cerulian bows stiffly. Exit the Corellian Council._

**Corran. **Don't worry. We don't need the Council to tell us what to do. We can figure it out ourselves.

_As Corran begins directing the other Corellians, Mara glances at Luke._

**Mara.** Well, Corran seems to be growing up.

_Exit all._


	55. Chewbacca's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Lowbacca and Chewbacca, near the Unnh River, at the Jedi Praxeum._

_Lowbacca directs Chewbacca to Vader's underwater palace on Kamino._

_Enter Luke._

**Lowbacca. **Go left at the reef, straight down when you see the sunken ship, then about one parsec east, past the Kaminoan graveyard, you will start to see fires burning.

**Luke. **You're giving him directions to the forges?

**Lowbacca. **_[nods] _Chewie wants to help. He will teach Wookiees ways we have forgotten, how to make better weapons and armor.

**Chewbacca. **I want to see the younger Wookiees. I don't want to be lonely anymore.

**Luke. **I doubt you'll be lonely down there. They're going to keep you really busy.

**Chewbacca. **_[smiles] _Busy sounds good. I only wish Lowie could go, too.

**Lowbacca. **I need to stay here with my brother. You will do fine, Chewie. Thank you.

_Chewbacca rises and shakes Luke's hand._

**Chewbacca. **We will meet again, Luke. I know it.

_Chewbacca embraces Lowbacca, then exits._

_Luke claps Lowbacca on the back._

**Luke. **You helped him a lot.

**Lowbacca. **I only talked to him.

**Luke. **You believed in him. Without Chewbacca, we never would have taken down Isard.

**Lowbacca. **_[grins] _He throws good rocks.

**Luke. **_[laughs] _Yes. He throws really good rocks. Come on, big guy. Let's have dinner.

_Exit all._


	56. Qel-Droma's Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, at the Jedi Praxeum._

_Luke follows Kyp into the forest, where he sees him conversing with the ghost of Ahsoka Tano. As Luke approaches, Ahsoka vanishes._

_Kyp turns to face Luke._

**Kyp. **Saying goodbye.

**Luke. **We missed you at dinner. You could've sat with me.

**Kyp. **No.

**Luke. **Kyp. You can't miss every meal. If you don't want to stay in cabin eleven, maybe they can make an exception and put you in the Jedi Temple. They have got plenty of rooms.

**Kyp. **I'm not staying, Luke.

**Luke. **But . . . you can't just leave. It's too dangerous out there for a lone Jedi. You need to train.

**Kyp. **I train with the dead. This place isn't for me. There's a reason they didn't put a cabin to Bogan here, Luke. He's not welcome, any more than he is on Tython. I don't belong. I have to go.

**Luke. **When will you go?

**Kyp. **Right away. I've got tons of questions . . . like who was my mother? Who paid for Ahsoka and me to go to school? Who was that attorney who got us out of Sinkhole Station? I know nothing about my past. I need to find out.

**Luke. **Makes sense. But I hope we don't have to be enemies.

_Kyp lowers his gaze._

**Kyp. **I'm sorry I was a brat. I should have listened to you about Ahsoka.

**Luke. **By the way, Lowie found this while we were cleaning the cabin. I thought you might want it.

_Luke hands Kyp a figurine of Bogan he received from Ahsoka before her death._

**Kyp. **_[hesitates] _I don't play that game anymore. It's for younglings.

**Luke. **It's got four thousand attack power.

**Kyp. **Five thousand. But only if your opponent attacks first.

**Luke. **Maybe it's okay to still be a kid once in a while.

_Kyp takes the Bogan statue and pockets it._

**Kyp. **Thanks.

_Luke and Kyp shake hands._

I've got a lot of things to investigate. Some of them . . . Well, if I learn anything useful, I'll let you know.

**Luke. **_[nods] _Keep in touch, Kyp.

_Exit Kyp._

_Enter Qel-Droma._

**Qel-Droma. **There goes a very troubled young man. Walk with me.

**Luke. **_[suspicious] _Where to?

**Qel-Droma. **Just to the campfire. I was beginning to feel better, so I thought I would talk with you a bit. You always manage to annoy me.

**Luke. **Er, thanks.

_Luke and Qel-Droma walk in silence._

**Qel-Droma. **We have had many betrayals. Things are not looking good for Tython . . . yet you and Mara saved the Praxeum. I'm not sure I should thank you for that.

**Luke. **It was a group effort.

**Qel-Droma. **_[shrugs] _Regardless, I suppose it was mildly competent, what you two did. I thought you should know . . . it wasn't a total loss.

_Luke and Qel-Droma approach the Jedi Temple Refectory._

_Enter Saba and Raynar, laughing together._

_Luke glances at Qel-Droma._

**Luke.** You cured him?

**Qel-Droma. **Madness is my specialty. It was quite simple.

**Luke. **But . . . you did something nice. Why?

**Qel-Droma. **_[raises an eyebrow] _I am nice. I simply ooze niceness, Lars Starkiller. Haven't you noticed?

**Luke. **Er . . .

**Qel-Droma. **Perhaps I felt grieved by my son's death. Perhaps I thought this Raynar lad deserved a second chance. At any rate, it seems to have improved Saba's mood.

**Luke. **Why are you telling me this?

**Qel-Droma. **_[sighs] _Oh, hell if I know. But remember, boy, that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a lightsaber. As a mortal, I was never a great fighter or athlete or poet. I only made wine. The sentients in my village laughed at me. They said I would never amount to anything. Look at me now. Sometimes small things can become very large indeed.

_Exit Qel-Droma._

_Luke glances at Saba and Raynar and smiles._

_Exit all._


	57. Mara's New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, at the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **_[aside] _The rest of the summer seems strange because it is so normal. The daily activities continue: archery, rock climbing, aiwha riding. We play bolo-ball (though we all avoid the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster). We sing at the campfire and race Podracers and play practical jokes on the other cabins. I spend a lot of time with Lowie, playing with Drang, but still howls at night when she gets lonely for her old master. Mara and I pretty much skirt around each other. I'm glad to be with her, but it also kind of hurts, and it also hurts when I'm not with her. I want to talk to her about Palpatine, but I can't do that without bringing up Caedus. And that is one subject I won't raise with her. She shuts me out each time I try.

_Months later, Mara meets Luke at the Manarai Mountains, where he wait for the speeder to take him home._

I've made arrangements to leave Drang at the Praxeum, where Yoda promises she will be looked after. Lowie and I shall take turns visiting her during the year. I hoped Mara would ride to Coruscant with me, but she only comes to see me off. She has arranged to stay at the Praxeum longer, so that she may tend to Yoda until he has fully healed and examine the contents on Baas's datapad. Then she will head to the Braxant sector with her father.

**Mara. **There's a private school out there that I'll be going to. I'll probably hate it, but . . .

_Mara shrugs._

**Luke. **_[to Mara] _Yes. Well, comm me, okay?

**Mara. **Sure. I'll keep my eyes open for . . .

_Mara trails off, unable to utter Caedus's name._

**Luke. **Mara. What was the rest of the prophecy?

_Mara looks away and does not answer._

"You shall delve in the darkness of the asteroid field. The dead, the traitor, and the lost one one raise." We raised a lot of the dead. We saved Soontir Fel, who turned out to be a traitor. We raised the spirit of Yu'shaa, the lost one.

_Mara shakes her head._

"You shall rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand." That wasn't Kun, like I'd thought. It was Kyp. By choosing to be on our side, he saved us. And "the child of Ashla's final stand . . ." That was Baas.

**Mara. **Luke . . .

**Luke. **"Destroy with a Jedi's final breath." That makes sense now. Baas died to destroy the Graveyard. But what was the last . . . ?

**Mara. **"And lose a love to worse than death." That was the last line, Luke. Are you happy now?

**Luke. **Oh. So Jacen . . .

**Mara. **Luke. I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I . . . I didn't know if . . . Jacen and I . . . For years, he was the only one who really cared about me. I thought . . .

_Enter Shira._

**Shira. **You have nothing to apologize for, my dear.

**Mara. **Shira.

**Shira. **_[smiles] _You found the answers, as I knew you would. Your quest was a success.

**Mara. **A success? Jacen is gone. Baas is dead. Yu'shaa is dead. How is that . . . ?

**Shira. **Our family is safe. Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you.

**Luke. **_[angry] _You're the one who paid Kueller to let us through Almania, weren't you?

**Shira. **_[shrugs] _I wanted to speed you on your way.

**Luke. **But you didn't care about Kyp. You were happy to see him turned over to the Sith.

**Shira. **_[scoffs] _Oh, please. The son of Bogan said it himself. No one wants him around. He does not belong.

**Luke. **Yun-Ne'Shel was right. You only care about your perfect family, not real beings.

_Shira's eyes flare._

**Shira. **Watch yourself, son of Vader. I guided you more than you know in the Graveyard. I was at your side when you faced Kueller. I let your arrow fly straight. I sent you to Mortis. I opened the way to Korriban. Mara, my dear, surely you see how I've helped. I would welcome a sacrifice for my efforts.

_Mara glares at Shira._

**Mara. **Luke is right. You're the one who doesn't belong, Queen Shira. So next time, thanks . . . but no thanks.

_Shira begins to glow._

**Shira. **_[sneers] _You will regret this insult, Mara Jade. You will regret this very much.

_Exit Shira._

**Mara. **I'm sorry. I . . . I should get back. I'll keep in touch.

**Luke. **Listen, Mara . . .

_Enter Jurokk, in his speeder._

**Mara.** You should go. Take care, Farmboy.

_Exit all._


	58. Vader's Gift

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, Lowbacca, Shmi, and Kenobi, in the Skywalker apartment in Galactic City._

_Kenobi takes Luke aside, away from Shmi and Lowbacca._

**Kenobi. **I take it you've had a rough summer. I'm guessing you lost someone important and . . . girl trouble?

**Luke. **How do you know that? Did my mother . . .

**Kenobi. **Your mother hasn't said a thing. And I won't pry. I just know there's something unusual about you, Luke. You've got a lot going on that I can't figure. But I was also fifteen once, and I'm just guessing from your expression . . . well, you've had a rough time.

**Luke. **I lost a couple of friends at this place I go to. I mean, not close friends, but still . . .

**Kenobi. **I'm sorry.

**Luke. **Yeah. And . . . I guess the girl stuff . . .

_Kenobi hands Luke a glass of blue milk._

**Kenobi. **Here. To your fifteenth birthday. And to a better year to come.

_Luke and Kenobi clink their glasses and drink._

Luke. I kind of feel bad giving you one more thing to think about. But I wanted to ask you something.

**Luke. **Yeah?

**Kenobi. **Girl stuff.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _What do you mean?

**Kenobi. **Your mother. I'm thinking about proposing to her.

**Luke. **_[stunned] _You mean . . . marrying her? You and her?

**Kenobi. **Well, that was the general idea. Would that be okay with you?

**Luke. **You're asking my permission?

_Kenobi scratches his beard._

**Kenobi. **I don't know if it's permission, so much. But she is your mother. And I know you're going through a lot. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you about it first, man to man.

**Luke. **Man to man. I think that's a great idea, Kenobi. Go for it.

**Kenobi. **_[smiles] _Cheers, Luke. Let's join the party.

_Luke and Kenobi rejoin Shmi and Lowbacca in the other room._

_The door chimes._

**Shmi. **_[frowns] _Who could that be?

_Enter Vader._

Vad . . . er, hello.

**Vader. **Hello, Shmi. You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?

**Shmi. **Sure.

_As Vader steps inside, Kenobi approaches him._

**Kenobi. **Hello there. I'm Kenobi Kenobi.

_Vader and Kenobi shake hands._

**Vader. **Chenowei, did you say?

**Kenobi. **Ah, no. Kenobi, actually.

**Vader. **Oh, I see. A shame. I quite like Chenowei. I am Vader.

**Kenobi. **Vader? That's an interesting name.

**Vader. **Yes, I like it. I've gone by other names, but I do prefer Vader.

**Kenobi. **Like the Je'daii of the sea.

**Vader. **Very much like that, yes.

**Shmi. **Well . . . er . . . We're so glad you could drop by. Ben, this is Luke's father.

**Kenobi. **Ah, I see.

_Vader smiles at Luke._

**Vader. **There you are, my boy. And Lowbacca, hello, son.

**Lowbacca. **Father.

_Lowbacca embraces Vader._

_Stunned, Kenobi glances at Shmi._

**Kenobi. **Lowbacca is . . .

**Shmi. **Not mine. It's a long story.

**Vader. **I couldn't miss Luke's fifteenth naming day. Why, if this were Mandalore, Luke would be a man today.

**Kenobi. **That's true. I used to teach ancient history.

**Vader. **_[smiles] _That's me, ancient history. Shmi, Ben, Lowie . . . Would you mind if I borrowed Luke for a moment?

_Exit all but Luke and Vader._

_Vader's smile fades._

Are you all right, my son?

**Luke. **Yes. I'm fine, I guess.

**Vader. **I heard stories. But I wanted to hear it directly from you. Tell me everything.

**Luke. **_[relays the events surrounding the Battle of the Graveyard]_

_When Luke finishes, Vader nods grimly._

**Vader. **So Palpatine is indeed back. It will not be long before full war is upon us.

**Luke. **What about Caedus? Is he really gone?

**Vader. **I do not know, Luke. It is most disturbing.

**Luke. **But his body is mortal. Couldn't you just destroy him?

**Vader. **Mortal, perhaps. But there is something different about Caedus, my son. I don't know how he was prepared to host the Emperor's soul, but he will not be easily killed. And yet, I fear he must be killed if we are to send Palpatine back to the Maw. I will have to think on this. Unfortunately, I have other problems of my own.

**Luke. **The former rulers of Kamino?

**Vader. **Indeed. The battle came first to me, Luke. In fact, I cannot stay long. Even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface worlds, the fighting is so intense.

**Luke. **Let me come there. Let me help.

**Vader. **_[smiles] _Not yet, my son. I sense you will be needed here . . . which reminds me . . .

_Vader hands Luke a sea urchin._

Your naming day present. Spend it wisely.

**Luke. **Er, spend a sea urchin?

**Vader. **Oh, yes. In my day, you could buy quite a lot with a sea urchin. I think you will find it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation.

**Luke. **What situation?

**Vader. **When the time comes, I think you'll know.

_Luke takes the sea urchin._

**Luke. **Father. When I was in the Graveyard, I met Sarasu Taalon. He said . . . Well, he said he was your favorite son. He decorated his arena with skulls and . . .

**Vader. **He dedicated them to me. And you are wondering how someone could do something so horrible in my name.

_Luke nods. Vader places a hand on Luke's shoulder._

Luke. Lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the Je'daii. That does not mean we Je'daii approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names . . . well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And you, Luke, are my favorite son.

_Vader smiles._

**Shmi's Voice. **Luke. The candles are melting.

**Vader. **You'd better go. But, Luke, one last thing you should know. That incident at the Grotto of Yun-Ne'Shel . . . The eruptions are continuing. Lord Nyax is stirring. It is very likely that soon, in a few months, perhaps a year at best, he will escape his bonds.

**Luke. **I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . .

_Vader raises his hand._

**Vader. **It is not your fault, Luke. It would have happened sooner or later, with Palpatine's awakening the ancient monsters. But be aware, if Nyax stirs . . . it will be unlike anything you have faced before. The first time he appeared, all the forces of Tython were barely enough to battle him. And when he stirs again, he will come here, to Coruscant. He will make straight for Tython.

_Vader pats Luke on the back._

I should go. Enjoy your cake.

_Exit Vader._


	59. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

_Enter Luke, alone in his room on Coruscant._

_Luke sets an uneaten slice of cake on his dresser and examines his Jedi necklace: the symbol of Lord Vader, the Healing Crystals of Fire, and a image of the Graveyard of Alderaan. Then he glances at his comlink._

**Luke.** Should I have called Gaeriel? Mother asked whether there were anyone else I'd like to invite here? But . . . for some reason, the idea makes me nervous.

_Luke empties his pockets: his lightsaber, a handkerchief, the keycard to his apartment, and the dalsa flower given to him by Vestara Khai._

I remember the promise I made to Vestara: "Plant a garden on Coruscant for me, will you?"

_Luke opens the window and plants the dalsa flower into the small box outside, watching it grow immediately._

_Enter Kyp._

**Kyp. **Nice plant.

_Luke jumps, startled._

Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

**Luke. **That's . . . that's okay. I mean, what are you doing here?

**Kyp. **I've done some exploring. I thought you'd like to know . . . Baas got his punishment.

**Luke. **You saw him?

**Kyp. **_[nods] _Exar Kun wanted to boil him in hoi-broth for an eternity. But my father had other ideas. Baas will be building overpasses and exit ramps in the Lake of Apparitions for all time. It will help ease the traffic congestion. Truthfully, I think the old man is pretty happy with that. He's still building, still creating. And he gets to see his son and Cray on the weekends.

**Luke. **That's good.

**Kyp. **But that's not the real reason I've come. I've found out some things. I want to make you an offer.

**Luke. **What?

**Kyp. **The way to beat Caedus. If I'm right, it's the only way you'll stand a chance.

_Luke takes a deep breath._

**Luke. **Okay. I'm listening.

_Kyp's gaze lingers on the half-eaten cake._

**Kyp. **Is that . . . is that blue sweetcake?

**Luke. **Come inside for some cake and ice cream. It sounds like we've got a lot to talk about.

_Exit all._


End file.
